Link Meets The Star Fox Team
by MichaelAirForce
Summary: What happens when 2 great heros are pitted against each other? Well that what happens when Link after defeating Ganondorf and Fox McCloud after the fall of the Anglers collide in this story filled with action, betrayal and love. Sit back and enjoy
1. Prologue

**Link Meets The Star Fox Team**

Prologue: Where it all began

Link, the famous hero, who has killed Ganondorf with the Master Sword and The Mirror of Twilight has been shattered, is finally able to relax, sheath his sword and spend time with Zelda and all of his old friends from Ilia and her friends, Sarah and his friends from Kokiri forest, Darunia of the Gorons, Ruto of the Zoras, and everyone who is finally freed of Ganondorf's reign of terror. Little does Link know that his next adventure will be from out of this world.

-

Fox McCloud of the legendary Star Fox Team is floating alone in the Great Fox alongside ROB, his robot which was inherited to him by his father James McCloud after his death, was all that was left of the Star Fox Team after the team split, after the defeat of the Anglers. Falco Lombardi, former ace pilot of the Star Fox Team, left to form Star Falco; made up of himself, Katt Monroe and Dash Bowman. However, Dash left Team Falco to take over his evil grandfather Andross' army on the planet Venom leaving only Falco and Katt in the team. Slippy has settled down on Aquas to be with his fiancée; Amanda. Peppy Hare has succeeded General Pepper as the new General for the Cornerian Army. Lastly, there was Krystal; sole female of the Star Fox Team, Fox's girlfriend was forced, by Fox, to step down from the team for her own safety. Brokenhearted, Krystal joined with Star Wolf, Star Fox's sworn rivals, and started dating member Panther Caroso. However, Krystal did not love Panther the way she loved Fox, tried to find her place in the world. She was once loved by many for her deeds as Star Fox but now she was only ridiculed for being with Panther and Star Wolf. Krystal fled the Lylat System to the far planet Kew, changed her name to Kursed, and the once kind Krystal became the most ruthless bounty hunter in the galaxy. At one time Fox had everything he could ever want; money, updated spaceships and weapons, the best friends who fought by him in Star Fox, and the love of his life Krystal. But now Fox has nothing, save ROB and the Great Fox which is slowly rusting away from lack of funds.

-

Two people; Link and Fox, from different worlds, from different ways of life are both about to have the most important adventure of their lives.


	2. The Evil General Returns

Chapter Two

The Evil General Returns

"We have a call from General Peppy," ROB declared on the Great Fox.

"Punch it up," Fox ordered ROB then turned to face the holocam, "General Peppy how have you been?"

"Fox, Fox, Fox please just Peppy, we have known each other long enough, you are like a son to me we don't need to waste our time with titles."

"Well in that case you old hare, how have you been doing? I've missed you around."

"I missed you too, being a racer didn't pan out huh?"

"No it was fun for awhile but it doesn't replace the fire I used to have with Star Fox."

"Fox there is a reason why I contacted you and it is more than shooting the breeze. I have called you because we have disturbing news."

"Peppy, look around I can't do anything anymore."

"Fox, we will not only pay you handsomely I will make a reason to add you to the Cornerian Flight Crew giving you a solid paycheck every month for the rest of your life."

Fox nearly fell out of his chair, "Peppy but how can you do that? General Pepper never let us do that!"

Peppy laughs and replies, "Fox I am the general now, I can do whatever I want with the military money."

"Why do you want me then? Why not call Falco? I'm sure him and Katt could use it to help with their new team."

"Fox, Falco is too headstrong for one, and two you know the enemy very well."

"Who?" Fox asked with a puzzled look.

"General Scales."

"Scales," Fox shockingly replied.

General Scales was the leader of the Sharpclaw army on the planet Sauria: The Dinosaur Planet. Years ago Fox defeated Scales' plan to destroy the planet and take the mysterious Krazoa Spirits, which held amazing power, and the Spellstones, which kept the planet from falling apart due to the planet's natural magic energy. When Fox saved the planet he defeated Scales, rescued Krystal, and destroyed Andross. The Sharpclaws were then freed from the evil dictator and Scales was presumed dead.

"Fox, we have intercepted a message from Scales to Sharpclaws who are still loyal to him and we believe he now has thousands of troops still at his command."

"Let's hear that message."

"Fox it is in the Dino language."

"Not a problem, Krystal…" Fox said with a shutter, "taught me the language a long time ago."

"Very well, Fox. It is a conversation with Scales and one of his top captains. The first voice is Scales and the 2nd one is his captain."

Peppy turns on the recording.

"Report Captain."

"Yes, General Scales. We are ahead of schedule and it will be soon before we get Hyrule's amazing power."

"Excellent. That defeat on Sauria is unacceptable we will get a new power and get our revenge."

"Sir what if the Star Fox Team interferes again?"

Scales laughs, "Nothing the team has broken up and my spies are locating the former members, Falco has his own team who poses no threat, we have located Slippy on Aquas with his fiancée looks as if he his retired, Peppy is too old and the general so he is stuck on Corneria. The only one left is Krystal and we are close to finding her."

"In that case, general are victory is at hand."

"Yes set course for Hyrule."

Peppy turns off the recorder, "That was it, Fox. What should we do about it?"

Fox stands up and angrily replies, "So he thinks just because my team is out I can't fight? If he wants a war we will go to war. I'll take him and his whole army down."

"Fox, I have always admired your persistence and your courage but you need help on this one."

"Peppy, I am going alone on this one."

"Fox don't make me make this official you need help."

"I am not asking Falco and Katt and there is no way I am looking for Krystal so the only one left is Slippy so Peppy, put in a call to him will you and have him meet me there."

"Yes Fox not a problem."

"Oh and one other thing I need the coordinates for this Hyrule. Where is it?"

"Not a problem Fox, it is far away from the Lylat System. I do wish you luck."

"Fox out," Fox switches off the comm.

Fox turns to the robot, "ROB set out for our next mission."

"Yes, Fox."

"I am going to catch some sleep while we travel wake me when we get close and I am still sleeping."

"Yes, Fox."

Fox heads to his chambers for a long sleep and prepares himself for a brand new adventure.

-

Link was sitting with Zelda in the courtyard of the castle talking and just enjoying the day. Little did Link know, Scales was already on the planet and the day was not going to go as planned for without warning a fleet of Sharpclaws came and started to attack. Link, never has seen these kinds of creatures before, each of them was at least 6 feet high some were even taller then that. Some had swords; some had clubs some had maces and all of them had incredible armor. Link without hesitation he grabbed his sword and shield and was ready to fight. Link with his amazing sword play killed 6 Sharpclaws with lightning speed but unfortunately for Link he was completely outnumbered. One of the Sharpclaws was able to get behind Link and hit him over the head with his club and knocked Link out cold, they tied him up to a tree and kidnapped Zelda and just as fast as they appeared they disappeared. Link finally came to and the person who was in front of him was someone he has never seen before.

"Who are you?" Link asks the strange person.

"My name is Fox McCloud and I am the lead pilot of the Star Fox Team and if you ever want to see Zelda again then you will have to come and get her. We will be waiting for you in the Forest Temple deep in The Lost Woods."

"I know the place."

With that the man disguised as Fox disappeared in a spaceship and took off towards the temple to the east. Link pulled out his hookshot, which is a spring-loaded contraption that shoots out enabling him to cling to branches, soft walls, and pull himself up to them or he can also use it as a weapon to poke an enemy's eye or somewhere along that area, and used the sharp end and cut the rope that was holding him to the tree.

"I will not forget your face, Fox," Link said to himself. Link grabbed his equipment meaning of his sword and shield, bow and quiver full of arrows, he put his hookshot back in his pocket and grabbed some explosive devices from the castle and headed for the temple.

-

Back on the spaceship the person disguised as Fox walked up on the stage in front of a whole army of Sharpclaws.

"Today," the imposter starts, "we have made the first step of re-taking control of Sauria."

"That is excellent, General Scales," replies a captain.

"Be quiet. As long as my disguise enhanced hologram is on Fox McCloud you will address me as such."

Scales turned off the machine resulting back into his heinous green form.

"Now," Scales continues, "we will begin phase two: Time to revive Ganondorf."


	3. The Evil King Revives

Chapter Three

The Evil King Revives

General Scales flies the ship to where Ganondorf was killed near the remains of an old castle. The old castle used to belong to The Royal Family of Hyrule until the last war with Ganondorf which destroyed the castle and another castle was rebuilt in a different location. Scales lands his ship near Ganondorf's corpse that is standing in front of the remains as an evil reminder of the destruction that Ganondorf caused before his defeat at the hands of Link and Zelda.

Scales walks out of his ship with two Sharpclaw Captains following him with Zelda in shackles and walk towards the corpse.

"Princess Zelda," Scales turns and faces Zelda, "0ei uho weadw ke holalo xam."

"What did you say?" Zelda had no knowledge of the dinosaur language, which is the main language on Sauria.

"A juat 0ei uho weadw ke holalo xam"

"I don't understand your language."

"0ei uho weadw ke ijo kxo Triforce of Wisdom udt holalo Ganondorf."

Zelda still not knowing what Scales was saying knew what he was getting at, "No way, I am not reviving Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf xuj kxo Triforce of Power av 0ei fik 0eih xudt nakx kxo Triforce of Wisdom muhb ed xaj neidt udt ak nacc holalo xam. Av 0ei hovijo a nacc bacc 0ei."

"I am not reviving him no matter what you threaten."

Scales turned his attention towards his men and still spoke where Zelda couldn't understand.

"Put her hand with the mark on the wound of Ganondorf."

"Yes sir."

The two guards grab Zelda from behind and started to drag her towards the corpse. Zelda however refused to do it quietly jumped up in the air and pulled her legs backward kicking both guards in the genital area. Both screamed and fell to the ground giving Zelda a chance to run for it even though her arms were shackled. Unfortunately for Zelda she was not fast enough to escape from Scales nor could she fight him with her arms shackled. Scales grabbed Zelda and picked her up by her throat put a muzzle on her so she couldn't speak and dragged her to the corpse and slammed her hand on the wound.

Almost instantly the mark of the Triforce of Power which had faded when Ganondorf died started to glow again on the back of his hand, his wound glowed and closed up and his eyes opened.

"I AM ALIVE!" Ganondorf looks up and shouts to the heavens, "I HAVE RETURNED AND THE WORLD WILL YET BE MINE!"

"Ganondorf," Scales started and gave a device to Ganondorf and used gestures telling him to put the device into Ganondorf's ear. Ganondorf did so, "that device allows my language to be translated into your language in your ear."

"Very well, who are you?"

"I am General Scales, leader of the Sharpclaw army from the planet Sauria."

"I see you have the princess in your custody."

"Yes Ganondorf, I am here to make a deal with you."

"I am listening."

"I want the control of my planet back and revenge on my enemy Fox McCloud. I have done my research on you, I know that you would probably love revenge on your enemy Link and have this world once again in your hands."

"You have my attention."

"I say we help each other, I have Zelda and I have made Link believe my enemy Fox is to blame. I would like to capture someone else that Fox truly cares for and make him think Link did it so they will fight each other and hopefully killing each other."

"Good idea. But my question to you is this if you know so much about me and was able to capture Zelda why didn't you capture this other person by yourself."

"I cannot locate her, I was hoping with your divine powers you could."

"All I need is a name and a good description and I will be able to locate her." Ganondorf smiled evily, "But first, I must make a home for myself and these ruins will do nicely."

Ganondorf raises his hands and the earth quaked and the ruins started to reform and come together and after a few minutes of earth shattering and ruins coming together the old castle once again stood tall.

"My castle is rebuilt. Now have your Sharpclaws follow me so we can take Zelda to her special prison."

Scales turn towards his men who are slowly feeling like their old selves again, "Do as Ganondorf says."

After Zelda was put in her room, Ganondorf walked to his old throne and sat down in it.

"It feels so good to be home," Ganondorf leans back.

"Ganondorf, my Sharpclaw army is at your disposal."

"Thank you, Scales. With your army and my power, we will rule the universe."

-

On Aquas, Slippy and Amanda sit down to have a very important conversation. Peppy had just gotten off the communicator with them.

"Amanda."

"No, Slippy."

"Amanda, I need to help Fox."

"No, you promised me that those days were over."

"I know I did but Fox is my best friend."

"And I am your fiancée."

"Don't make me choose, Amanda."

Amanda gets up into Slippy's face. "You would actually choose Fox over me?"

"Amanda, I love you and you know that I want to be with you till the day I die and have lots of children."

"So why did you say what you said?"

"On the same note, Fox has saved my life many times and I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to him."

"I can't let you go alone."

"I am never alone, Fox will be there. I am going."

Slippy walks towards his ship, The Bullfrog and preps the ship for takeoff. Amanda walks over to where the ship is.

"I am going with you, Slippy."

"I don't think so, I can't let you come it will be way too dangerous."

"I want to know what is so amazing about your lifestyle and why you keep going back."

"Amanda…."

"Forget it my Tadpole is already warming up. I am coming."

"I guess Fox won't mind an extra ship on our side."

With that note Slippy and Amanda took off in their ships and headed towards Hyrule.

-

"We have arrived at Hyrule," ROB said over the intercom.

"Thank you, ROB."

Fox gets himself ready he puts on his black pants and green shirt with a white vest. He gets his lightweight backpack and puts in some grenades and sensor bombs in the side pocket so they are easy to get. He picks up his black staff that he constructed after Krystal took hers back; Fox figured that it is a great melee weapon. It has all the characteristics of Krystal's staff in length and capability to grow small to slide into his bag but it does not have the powers that Krystal's staff has. He just uses it for melee fighting and with a lot of Sharpclaws having anywhere between swords and battleaxes he figured it would be a good idea to have his own staff. As much as Fox likes his staff he hates it as well because it reminds him of Krystal the one person who he can do without at this point. Fox puts his belt on and slides his blaster in its holster.

Fox walks towards his Arwing and puts his sniper rifle and his lightweight machine gun under his seat along with plenty of ammo for both. He had his rocket launcher and other big guns inside his cargo hold which is in the bottom of the Arwing.

When the Great Fox got closer to the planet, Fox got in his Arwing and started towards the planet.

-

Link has been to the Forest Temple a long time ago. His childhood friend, Saria a member of the Kokiri is the Sage of the Forest and keeper of the temple. Link figured he would get a warm welcome.

Link walks into the Forest Temple and goes into the main hall and in the middle of the hall was his friend Saria and she was tied up and was surrounded by three normal size Sharpclaws and one captain. Link ducked behind a pillar and pulled out his bow and two arrows. He points his bow towards one of the three normal Sharpclaws and aligns an arrow very evenly. The other Sharpclaws weren't even looking towards his direction. Link releases the arrow. The Sharpclaw fell before he even knew what hit him. The others turn around and the captain sends the other two after Link. Link picks up the other arrow and shoots another one who drops fast. Link then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his hookshot and shoots it at the remaining Sharpclaw and it goes through his shoulder, Link retracts the hookshot bringing the Sharpclaw flying towards him Link grabs his sword and right when the Sharpclaw was close enough he stabs him through the heart pulls both the sword and hookshot out and cuts his head off.

Now with only the captain left Link runs at him with his sword in hand, the captain picks up his shield and battleaxe. The captain is easily three times bigger than Link and has strength on his side. The captain swings his axe down and Link swings his sword and shield up and blocks the axe. Link swung his sword upward and it bounces off the captain's shield who then hits Link with the handle of his axe sending Link flying and he slams his back against another pillar of the temple and he slides down onto a balcony. Link pulls out his hookshot and shoots it at the captain who raises his battleaxe to block. Unfortunately for the captain the hookshot went around the axe and locked up around it, Link pulls hard and retracts the hookshot sending the battleaxe out of the captain's hand and it slams against the wall. Link jumps down and runs toward the captain with his sword thinking the captain is powerless without his weapon. He was wrong, the captain hits Link over the face with his big shield.

Link falls forward on his face knocking him out. The Sharpclaw picks up Link by his neck and is ready to squeeze the rest of Link's life out. Unknowingly to both Link and the captain, Saria has squirmed out of her captivity. Saria picks up Link's sword and cuts his left leg off. The captain falls forward, dropping Link in the process Saria stabs the captain in the chest who falls on his left side and with one huge swing, Saria chops his head off.

Saria helps Link to his feet and escorts him into her chamber of the temple for a well deserved rest.

-

"Fox," a voice came over the Arwing's communication system.

"Slippy?"

"It is good to hear from you. Where are you at?"

"On the Great Fox, both Amanda and me are both here."

"Well how bout I pull a u-turn and we can brief on the bridge."

"Just like old times, Fox?"

"You got it Slippy."

Fox turns the ship around and goes right back into outer space and heads toward the Great Fox.

-

Out of nowhere three ships come out of hyperspace on the other side of the planet Hyrule undetected by the Great Fox.

"Well so this is where the frog was heading towards. I knew if we followed him he would lead us to the fox. What do you boys think?" the leader smiles.

"It is a shame that Krystal didn't decide to come back when he offered, even though I prefer her to be with us again at least she wouldn't have been out of reach. What do you think, Leon?"

"Hmph. I just wish Falco was here so I can watch that birdbrain fry," Leon snickers.

"Panther, Leon, I am sure if we stick around we will find more then our usual entertainment. But one thing I do know is that this will be the time that Star Fox, and if we meet them we will destroy Star Falco since I also can't stand Falco. Then there will only be Star Wolf," Wolf O' Donnel laughs.

-

Fox comes back to the Great Fox and meets up with Slippy and Amanda.

"It is good to see you two again," Fox comes up and hugs both Slippy and Amanda.

"It is great to see you, Fox. I hope you don't mind Amanda joining us."

"Oh it is no problem, I know Amanda is great behind the controls of a ship and I could use the help for one more mission."

"Fox, I didn't just bring Amanda here."

"What do you mean, Slippy? Who else did you bring?"

"I didn't bring them, they came on their own."

"Them? There is more than one? Who are they Slippy?"

The door opened to reveal two figures walking in.


	4. The Kurse of Krystal

Chapter Four

The Kurse of Krystal

"I have located the woman you seek," Ganondorf sits high on his throne has used his Triforce of Power to locate Krystal, "she is on the planet Kew."

"Kew?" Scales has a puzzled look on his face, "That planet is in the outer realm almost as far out as this planet."

"I have located her now if you really want to have your enemy brought in on this as well, I suggest you get off your ass and go get her."

"How about being a little nicer, Ganon? Let's not forget I helped to revive you."

"Very well. Please get off your ass and go get her."

"Fine," Scales growls and heads for his ship.

-

The figures on the Great Fox come to focus.

"Falco," Fox is in shock, "what are you doing here?"

"Katt and I were on our way to visit Slippy and then we see him and Amanda shooting out of Aquas we knew it could only mean he is coming to see you and if it was a mission you know I want in."

"You mean so you can steal the thunder?"

"Fox, I know what you think about me starting my own team but Fox lets face it Star Fox was falling. We all went our own way and Krystal….." Falco stopped there, "I am sorry."

"No you are right. Star Fox was falling I hope things go better with Star Falco."

"Thank you, Fox that means a lot."

"I wonder if people will still remember Star Fox." Fox turns his head and looks at the picture on the wall of his father James McCloud, "I wonder if my father would be disappointed the way Star Fox fell into nothing."

"Fox, don't talk like that. You know your father would be proud of you."

"Let's face it Falco, I brought dishonor to the Star Fox name. I brought dishonor to the McCloud name. I think you should lead this mission."

"Fox, Star Falco isn't working either. Dash Bowman left and it is only Katt and me. I want one more mission with Star Fox, so lead the way captain. Both me and Katt will assist Star Fox for one more mission."

"That means a lot to me, Falco. So it is Falco, Katt, Slippy, Amanda and myself. The Star Fox Team is together for one last mission."

"Fox," Katt asks, "you are still missing…." Falco cut her off.

"Katt don't," Falco gives her a cold look.

"I asked Krystal to come back when I realized the mistake I made by letting her go," Fox said looking straight at Katt, "I asked her to forgive me, but she wouldn't come back. She wanted to stay with Panther and then she fled I never heard from her again."

"Well what do you expect after the way you treated her like dirt? She would have given you all the love in the world and you just toss her aside," Katt glared right through Fox.

"Katt, I know I made a mistake but I wanted her safe."

"She was going to fly no matter what you said."

"Katt," Falco stopped Katt from going any further, "enough, this is something they have to work out themselves."

"It is fine, Falco," Fox looked as his old comrade, "Katt is right, I was a fool. But we can't look to the past right now we have to stop Scales."

"So," Falco turns to Fox, "what do you need us to do?"

"Yay!" Slippy shouted, "The Star Fox Team has one more mission."

Fox smiled, Falco, Slippy, Amanda, Katt and himself for one more time, one more mission, The Star Fox Team had reunited.

-

Link was opening his eyes and his friend, Saria was helping him up.

"What happened, Saria?"

"That huge monster hit you in the face with his shield."

"How did we get away?"

"I got loose and killed him. Don't worry about that. How are you feeling?"

Link counts on his fingers everything that happened, "Zelda was captured by some guy named McCloud, I come to the Forest Temple because I thought that is where she was, I see you tied up and I come to save you, I get slammed against the wall my back is killing me from that, and my face gets introduced to a giant shield. But other than that I'm doing great."

Saria smiles at him, "It will be fine you will defeat this McCloud no problem and save the princess."

Link sighs, "I know, I just need to know where to go next."

"If anything is happening to the Royal Family you should check out Kakriko Village. The residents there might be able to help."

"I will head for the village then."

Saria reaches in her pocket and pulls out a green medallion, "Take the Forest Medallion, my power as the Sage of the Forest is in the medallion. It will teleport you back here if you need to."

"Thank you, Saria."

Link puts on his clothes and grabs his weapons and starts to leave.

"Link."

Link stops and looks back, "Yes, Saria?"

"It is a long walk, take Epona your horse. While you were sleeping I went and got her she is outside."

"Thank you, Saria."

Link leaves the temple and sure enough Epona was out there waiting for him. Link hops on Epona and rides for Kakriko Village.

-

Far away on the planet Kew, Scales walks into a local hub in search of Krystal. Scales uses his transformation machine to disguise himself as Link so he can search for her without raising an alarm on who he really is.

"Barkeep," Scales yells at the person behind the bar, "I am looking for this woman, have you seen her?" Scales shows the man a picture of Krystal.

"Yes around here she is known as Kursed," replies the bartender.

"Kursed? Are you sure we are talking about the same girl? The one I am looking for is Krystal."

"Listen, it very well could be Kursed. She is a bounty hunter around here and no one knows her past she never talks about it."

"Very well if she isn't who I am looking for, I could hire her to find the person I am looking for."

"That could work," the bartender closed his mouth and looked at the door, "she is here."

Scales looks towards the door and he recognizes it to be Krystal. Kursed came to the bar and talked to the bartender.

"Give me my usual," Kursed throws some money at the bartender.

"No problem," bartender hands Kursed her drink. Kursed then went to a booth in the corner and sat down near the wall. Scales followed still disguised as Link.

"Hello miss, may I join you?" Scales asks Kursed.

"I am not interested in your company," Kursed raises her eyes and glares at the Sharpclaw disguised as Link.

"I was told you are a bounty hunter."

"Are you here to hire me?"

"I very well could be. May I join you?"

"Sit but be careful I may not look it but I do bite."

"I believe it," Scales slowly sits down already knowing that Kursed is Krystal.

"Who is the target?"

Scales thought for a while he needed the perfect plan to get Krystal to Hyrule without a fight. A fight would expose his real form and the way Kursed is he wasn't so sure he would be able to capture her. Scales then thinks of the perfect idea.

"The target is a woman on a far away planet."

"It makes no difference to me, as long as your money is good, we have a deal."

"The planet of Hyrule, I can give you the coordinates. The target is the Princess Zelda," Scales smiles.

"Royalty? Sounds like a challenge I accept."

"I will pay you when and if you succeed and I will pay double what you normally charge."

"You are too kind. Don't think you are buying me a drink."

"You are cold."

"There is a reason why I am Kursed."

Scales goes back to his ship and Kursed went into her Cornerian Space Fighter and begun to follow Scales to Hyrule.

-

Back in Ganondorf's Castle, Ganondorf used his powers to lift the castle and moved it behind the Spirit Temple deep into the Gerudo Desert in the west, and went so far as to connect his castle to the temple he figured it was a nice addition to his castle. The Sage of the Spirit Temple, Nabooru fled the temple knowing she was no match for Ganondorf. Ganondorf, once inside the temple discovered the Spirit Medallion, which could be used to warp one back to the temple or what it is now part of his castle.

Scales had returned to Hyrule and brought along Kursed tagging behind in her own ship. Once landing outside of Ganondorf's castle, Scales still disguised as Link escorted Kursed inside the castle.

"What kind of a princess would be in this dark castle?" Kursed asked the person disguised as Link.

"A mysterious one, my dear."

Zelda's cell was near the top close to Ganondorf's chambers; however Scales was leading Kursed into a different area in the castle. They keep walking until the reach the door to a small room.

"The princess is in here."

Kursed opened the door and went in, only to be kicked in her back and pushed into the small room.

"At last, I have you Krystal."

Kursed turned around to face the person disguised as Link, "my name is Kursed, and you just made a big mistake." Kursed reached behind her and pulled out her magic staff. Scales ran forward and grabbed her arm with his right hand and using his right shoulder hit her in the chest knocking her down taking her staff out of her hand.

"No, I know who you are Krystal."

"I have not gone by that name in a long time."

"Not long enough apparently, Krystal," Scales smiled, "why change your name from a beautiful name into something that makes you sound like you crawled out of the smallest hole in the smallest galaxy."

"Because……that's all my life has been as of late, Kursed."

"Krystal, I have been hired to capture you."

"Who hired you?"

"Someone by the name of McCloud, he but a big bounty on your head," Scales started to laugh, "a bounty hunter with a bounty by her ex boyfriend now if that isn't ironic, I don't know what is."

A tear started to come to Krystal's eye, _"You have a bounty on me, Fox," _she began to think to herself.

"I am not planning on turning you in just yet," Scales interrupted her thinking.

"Why not?"

"Well as you can guess time here is so lonely and I have never had the chance to be with a beautiful girl such as yourself."

"That is probably because you are a big asshole."

"You are going to be here for a long time, Krystal. I have plenty of time to have my way with you."

Krystal's eyes widened as Scales walks closer to her and rips her yellow and red jeweled tiara off.

"Ahh. Give me my tiara back please it is one of the very few things that I have from my mother!"

"Oh yes I know of your parents death. Cry me a river why don't you."

"You are evil, and you and Fox can just drop dead."

"Well I will be sure to tell Fox that when I see him next."

With that, Scales left the room and locked it, leaving Krystal all alone to come to the fact that Fox has put a price on her head. Krystal looked up out of the barred window in her room and into the sky.

"Fox," Krystal said into the open air, "I know I hurt you but I cannot believe you did this to me. For this Fox I hate you and when I see you next, McCloud I will knock your teeth out of your snout."

-

Scales walked up back into Ganondorf's chambers.

"So did you feed her with the hatred for Fox, Scales?"

Scales smiled and turned off the disguise enhance machine, "I can tell she has been hurt by Fox before or it wouldn't have been so easy to since the hatred now going in her system."

"Good." Ganondorf points at a new machine, "My hatred induced machine is almost ready. With this we can feed that young vixen's hatred and turn it into extraordinary power that we can control for us. Then she can get her wish and kill Fox with her own hands."

"Maybe even your enemy, Link as well."

"Yes, if what you told me of her race is correct, feeding her with this will make her unstoppable."


	5. Enter Star Wolf and Star Fox's Demise

I want to apologize for taking so long in the next chapter, I was gone for the past few months without my laptop or internet but I am back and I promise the story will continue.

Chapter Five

Enter Star Wolf and Star Fox's Demise

Star Fox heads to the planet in hunt for General Scales.

"ROB, what do you have?" Fox calls up to his trusty companion.

Back up on the Great Fox, ROB puts up the map of the planet.

"There is a huge lake in the southwest, a giant volcano in the northeast with a big village at the base of the volcano there is a courtyard with a castle in the north, a huge river in the east, a giant forest and village in the southeast and a huge desert with another huge castle in the west."

"Very well, we will split up."

"Where do you want us to go?" Falco asks.

"Falco, you and Katt land at the village in the northeast and find out what you can. Slippy, you and Amanda go to the river my scanners show life forms, I will check out the lake."

"You got it, Fox."

With that the 5 ships split up and each head for their assigned locations.

-

Back in Ganondorf's castle, Scales disguised as Link decides to pay a visit to Krystal's room.

"Good day, Krystal."

"What do you want?"

"Too have a conversation with my beautiful prisoner."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I bet you would like revenge against Fox, am I right?"

"I don't believe that he would ever place a bounty on me. It does not matter how much he hurt me or how much I may have hurt him, he still cares about me I know he does and I care about him. I know he will come to rescue me."

"Oh Krystal, Star Fox is here. However, I am afraid Fox is not interested in saving you."

"You don't know that," Krystal looks toward the barred up window, "I know he will rescue me."

"It is a shame. The other day you were yelling, saying how you really want to kick Fox's teeth down his throat."

"I calmed down after that," Krystal looks right back at Link, "I know that Fox putting a bounty on me was a lie."

The evil creature disguised as Link runs for Krystal and grabs her by her throat and lifts her up with one hand.

"You believe what you want to believe." Scales glares right through Krystal's eyes which are closed tight with fear and tears running down her face, "Here is a question for you; how did I know who you were on Kew? I have never met you before today."

Krystal holds Link's hand doing her best to keep it from tightening, "I….don't know. But…..Fox didn't……..know….either."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart. Oh and by the way, Krystal your mother's tiara is very nice in my throne room. I also wish you would show me how to work that magnificent staff of yours," with that Scales throws Krystal back down on her bed.

"Please, give me my tiara and staff back," Krystal grovels to the wicked person.

"Maybe after your mood towards me is better," Scales kicks Krystal aside and leaves the room and locks it behind him.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE?" Ganondorf is waiting for Scales, who is now fearful of Krystal's new found hope.

"She isn't as angry but I made sure that all the thoughts are still there."

"That is enough for now, but do not let her abandon them all together until the device is ready. As long as there is a trace of the thoughts we can feed the hatred and make her a powerful weapon."

Scales turns off the device to reveal his evil self with a giant grin, "When will the device be ready?"

"It should be ready for the girl by nightfall."

-

On Lake Hylia, Fox lands his ship near The Great Bridge of Hylia. Fox gets out and grabs his blaster and puts it in his carrier on his belt. He also grabs his black staff and puts it in his backpack still sticking out so it will be easy to grab. Fox also lifts his seat and grabs his sniper rifle and slings it over his left shoulder and puts it over his head so it's balanced on his back.

Fox starts to walk on the long bridge; he looks around and sees the great beautiful view. But little did he know he was being watched, for Krystal could see and hear everything thanks to General Scales, who allowed her to watch with a live surveillance drone that Scales put in the area and only Krystal was allowed to watch it.

Fox continues to look around at the glorious view that is Lake Hylia when a tear comes to his eye because he is fascinated by its beauty which brings only one thing to mind.

"Krystal…" Fox whispers to himself however, Krystal perks her ears up for she is now interested on what is coming next, "This lake is beautiful. This place is beautiful. But it does not compare to you. I wish you were here with me so I can see just how wonderful your beauty would reflect on this place."

"Fox," Krystal can't help but to cry she is surprised on how much Fox missed her as well, "I wish none of this had happened."

"But Krystal, I always hoped that you would have stayed away because I am afraid for your safety so long as you are with me. I just want you safe, Krystal but now I don't know what I want more; your safety or you with me."

"Fox," Krystal shutters while she utters these words, "what do you want, say what it is you want."

"Krystal, I have made up my mind, when I see you again I will tell you my decision face to face which is…"

"Say it, Fox…."

"Krystal, I want you……."

Without warning two blasts come from the sky hit the wall next to Fox knocking him down who quickly rolls, pulls out his blaster and gets himself behind the wall of the bridge's side.

"Fox!" Krystal yells.

"Fox, we meet again," a figure approaches from the other side of the bridge.

Fox turns his head towards the figure, "Wolf!"

"Leon, Panther hold your fire," Wolf orders through the comlink, "come on Fox lets end it you and me."

"Wolf, I don't have time for this right now."

"That is a shame, pup, for I desire action," Wolf puts on some new metal wristbands which each have a blade on them, "Like my new toys, Fox? Let's have at it."

Fox pulls out his staff, "Turn back, Wolf."

Wolf and Fox begin to run at each other each with a passion of fire in their eyes.

With a smirk on his face, Wolf whispers in his comlink, "Fight and fire at will."

Wolf, swings his right blade at Fox who is quick to block with an upper swing with his staff. Wolf gives a smile and swings with the other blade; Fox uses his quick reflexes and backflips out of the away and swings for Wolf's head with his staff. The physically bigger and stronger opponent blocks ducks and lunges with the right blade, Fox dodges and jumps forward over Wolf's head extending his right leg kicking Wolf in the mouth on the way down before landing on his feet.

Wolf stumbles back holding his jaw, "Lucky hit, pup."

"You wish, Wolf," Fox smiles back at his opponent.

Leon, without warning starts shooting down toward Fox who quickly gets down. Wolf quickly runs towards the downed fox and swings downward and Fox quickly rolls out of the away. Fox gets back up, however Wolf is ready he swings inward with his left blade and cuts Fox's vest, luckily it barely nicked him.

Fox quickly looks down at the mark on his chest and looks back up, "Next time, hit my flesh and less of my clothing if you want to win, Wolf."

"Don't be arrogant, Fox."

Up in the air, Panther puts his ship on autopilot and hovers over the bridge.

Wolf swings his blades at Fox, who quickly blocks with his staff. Wolf is leaning forward trying to force Fox on his knees, while Fox is doing his best to hold on Leon continues to shooting down and hits the ground near Fox sending flying and he falls on the ground and rolls to get back up.

Fox realizes he is in danger and he can't possibly win this fight decides to make a run for it. Fox knows he is a sitting duck and it is only a matter of time before he is defeated. Fox is almost to the end of the bridge when he runs into Panther who is running at him and knocks Fox to the ground with a strong tackle.

"Hello, Fox," Panther growls as he gets up.

Fox holding on to his side from the impact of the larger black panther, slowly gets up, "You tried to take Krystal from me."

"I didn't try. You casted her aside, Fox."

"I wanted her safe."

"You wanted her safe, but where is she now? No one knows because of you. Nice job, Fox mission accomplished."

"She isn't with you either, Panther so apparently you couldn't make her happy."

"The only reason is because you would never leave her alone. You were always haunting her memories never giving her peace at mind. The fact is Fox; you don't know how to appreciate Krystal and I question if you truly ever did care about her."

Fox's eyes turned into a rage to kill and ran at Panther, "How dare you question my feelings for Krystal."

Fox swung at Panther with his staff, unfortunately Panther is much bigger and stronger as he grabbed Fox's wrist and twisted it forcing Fox on his knees. Panther lets go and punches Fox in the face. The impact Fox falls on his back and rolls on his stomach.

"What's wrong, Fox? I know you are a better fighter then this."

Fox slowly tries to get back up and when he gets up to his hands and knees, Panthers runs up and kicks Fox hard in the chest. Fox rolls onto his back and looks up to see Wolf and Leon, who also landed his ship next to Wolf's, staring down at him. Leon is holding his blaster and Wolf has his blades both are pointing down at Fox.

"Star Wolf has finally defeated you, McCloud," Wolf has an evil grin when he says it.

"I am not beat yet, Wolf."

"Then let me end it."

Wolf holds up his blades and holds them over Fox.

"Fox please find a way out of this," Krystal can't believe that Fox is actually being defeated by Star Wolf.

Wolf lunges down at Fox who with his last amount of energy he rolls out of the way and gets back up only to be kicked in the stomach sending him to the wall of the bridge.

Fox is lucky enough to be next to his staff as he picks it back up, however Leon is quick to knock it out of his hands sending it over the bridge.

Fox looks over the bridge as Leon snickers. Fox turns back around to see a ready Wolf stab him with both of his blades the right blade went all the way through his left shoulder while the left blade went into his stomach.

"FOX!" Krystal yells.

Fox gasps and with a sharp kick from Wolf sends Fox over the edge of the bridge falling into the water far below.

"The defeat of Star Fox," Wolf holds his right blade high in the air which is dripping in blood.

-

Krystal cannot believe what she just saw, Fox McCloud; the captain of Star Fox defeated by Wolf. Fox was stabbed twice before being sent over the bridge to the water far below after being physically over powered by both Wolf and Panther and outnumbered by the entire Star Wolf team.

"Fox, I am so angry at you for what happened between us, but now I am so sad that you are gone. I don't know what to feel."

"Feel nothing and your pain will go away," Scales disguised as Link appears at the door, "I can help you forget those emotions and you will no longer feel pain."

"Why should I trust you," Krystal turns towards the door.

"I don't see why you should. I am here to make you an offer now that Fox is gone; I have no reason to keep you here so now I am free to use my resources to help you."

"I do not trust you, but the pain here that I feel is too much for me to bare, please just leave me alone and let me deal with it myself for now."

Scales smiles for he has Krystal in the mindset he needs her in, "Very well, but if you should change your mind let me know."

-

Falco and Katt walked out of a shop in Kakariko Village and they are now standing by the great well of Kakariko.

"Falco, that is the fifth shop we have been in and no one has even heard of General Scales. Not to mention people are looking at us, do I look that bad?"

"Katt, it is just the culture we are in, we do kind of stand out. Seriously though, I wonder how we can even start hunting General Scales we have no idea where to even begin."

"Fox will probably want to know that we didn't find anything here so he can tell us where to go next."

"All right, pull out your com and call Fox."

Katt pulls out a coin and throws it into the well, _'I wish Falco would tell me he loves me'_

"Katt pay attention."

"Fine, Falco."

Before Katt can pull out her com an arrow comes from no where and pierces her right shoulder. Katt falls to the ground and Falco looks up and notices a man on a horse riding fast at them with a bow and getting another arrow out. Falco does not hesitate; he pulls out his blaster and shoots the horse in the front right knee causing the horse to stumble and the man to fall over the horse on his back.

"Katt are you ok?" Falco leans down to tend Katt and carefully pulls the arrow out.

"I am fine it mostly pierced my armor."

"Are you sure?"

"Falco, I am fine. It does not hurt that bad."

Link tends to Epona's knee; the blaster bolt only burned some fur and put a mark on her knee.

"You are fine, Epona, just rest here."

Link turns towards the two on the ground, "You shot my horse."

Falco stands and turns towards Link, "You shot my girlfr…….my teammate."

Katt stares up at Falco.

Falco knows she has a crush on him, however he does not want to be tied down and never once said how he feels about Katt one way or the other, "Don't read to much into that, Katt."

Link breaks up the love issue, "You are a friend of Fox McCloud?"

"He is our captain, why do you ask?"

Link shoots another arrow at Falco who quickly ducks down.

"Who are you and what is your deal shooting arrows at us?"

"I will destroy Fox and any who is allied with him until Zelda is released."

"Who is Zelda and who are you?"

"My name is Link, and don't play dumb with me."

"I am Falco Lombardi, Ace Pilot of the Star Fox team and if it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you will get. Link, you will regret making yourself an enemy of the Star Fox team."

Falco starts shooting his blaster at Link who quickly runs for cover ducks behind a tree in and gets ready to shoot his bow. Falco pulls Katt behind the well to keep her safe and let her shoulder heal.

Falco and Link exchange arrows and blaster bolts, none of which are hitting each other just hitting the well and tree, respectively.

"Katt, this is going to last forever if we don't find an alternate way of beating this guy."

"Find a way up there," Katt points to some stairs that leads to a higher part of Kakriko and near the entrance of the trail that leads up to Death Mountain, "it has a ledge right there that looks over the tree you will be able to get a better shot."

"But he will see me go up there."

"I will cover you, he will be distracted on me and my blaster to worry too much about you…."

"No, Katt. I can't allow you to be put in danger."

"Now, Fox I am not Krystal," Katt gives Falco a sturn look.

"That is not what I mean, Katt. I know you can fight but you're hurt."

"I told you I am fine and I can take care of myself."

"Ok, I trust you. Katt you hold him off, I'll make a run for it."

Falco makes a run for the stairs while Katt picks up her blaster and shoots at Link.

Link notices what Falco is up to and is unable to chase him down with Katt shooting at him. Falco then gets in position on the ledge and is able to see Link who now has no cover from Falco and if he moves to hide from Falco, he will have no cover from Katt. Link already knowing of the plan had an arrow ready and in his bow he aims at Falco who is getting ready to lock on with his blaster. However, Link beats him too the punch and the arrow flies and goes right through Falco's chest.

"FALCO!!!" Katt yells.

Falco falls forward off the ledge to the ground below. Link stops shooting and allows Katt to run to Falco. Katt's face is filled with tears as she picks up Falco and holds him in her arms. Link slowly walks over to both of them his sword unsheathed and in hand.

When he gets in striking distance he looks down at Falco who is barely breathing and Katt who looks up at Link whose face says it all. Katt does not say a word but her face is begging Link to spare them.

"Where is Princess Zelda?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I am sorry," Link raises up his sword and is about to finish them both.

Two arwings come out from over the boundaries of Kakariko and shoot down at Link before he could strike forcing Link to run for it.

Katt looks up, "Slippy, Amanda thank you so much. How did you know to come here?"

"We saw on the radar that you were in trouble and the river is only right over the hill," Amanda stays over Katt and Falco while Slippy goes after Link.

"How dare you hurt Falco and Katt."

Slippy chases Link who gets on his horse and pulls out the Forest Medallion for a quick teleportation back to the Forest Temple for Link knew that he could not win this fight.

Slippy calls up to the Great Fox, "ROB, Falco needs emergency medical attention, find our location and do an emergency beam and get him out of here."

"Yes, Slippy," ROB activates the beam and Falco is teleported him and Katt while Slippy and Amanda fly back to the Great Fox.

Falco is placed on a medical table with Slippy, Amanda and Katt around him hoping he will be ok. ROB carefully pulls the arrow out and wraps the wound up.

"Is he going to be ok?" Katt filled with tears in her eyes needs to know the truth.

ROB looks at her and pulls up Falco's report and looks long and hard at Katt.


	6. An Enemy Who Cares?

_*Note from the Author* Sorry I have not been quick at putting new chapters up and I apologize for this chapter not being as long but it still should be good. As my name says I am in the Air Force and I just transferred tech schools so my plate was full for awhile but this chapter is finally done and another one which is even longer all ready and almost complete is on the way thank you and I hope you enjoy the story because Fox's and Link's adventure is only getting started._

Chapter Six

An Enemy Who Cares

General Scales, disguised as Link, decides to pay another visit to Krystal's room. Krystal is sitting on her bed looking down at the floor when Scales approaches her and strokes her hair.

"Poor Krystal, you are all alone in this world now."

Krystal pushes Scales' hand away, "Don't you touch me."

"Easy Krystal and here I am about to give you something."

"Like what?"

"This," Scales holds up a familiar object.

"My staff!" Krystal reaches up for it and Scales holds it up.

"Now, now you can't have it yet."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be nicer to me for one, and I want you to promise that you won't try to fight me once I give it back or I will take it again and you will never get it back."

"I promise just please give it back."

Scales gives Krystal her staff back and leaves the room with a smile on his face for Scales knows that he now has even more of an advantage when it comes to turning Krystal against the Star Fox team or at least Fox McCloud, that is if he is still alive.

-

Link makes it back to the Forest Temple and has a conversation with Saria about the problem they are facing with the abduction of Princess Zelda and the threat of the Star Fox team.

"Saria, we have to do something."

"Link, calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down? The enemy has strange weapons and flying machines that I can't bring down not to mention I'm outnumbered."

"Link, when you defeated Ganondorf he had magical powers powerful weapons and the power of levitation and you still brought him down."

"Saria problem is though; Ganondorf's minions were nothing less then slaves to his will. I am dealing with an organized team who cares for each other. I saw the pain in the female's eyes when I shot the blue one and when I stood over them about to finish them, I saw it in her. The emotion, they care for each other and if she answered my questions, I probably would have spared her. Then two flying machines with two more of their team came and chased me away."

"Link they may have strong feelings for each other and that makes them strong but your friends and the princess has strong feelings for you." Saria pauses for a moment, "What happened to the blue one that you shot?"

Link stands up and walks to the window and looks outside, "I shot him through the chest but then that is when I had to retreat and then they disappeared, I don't know if he will live or not."

"Either way it is a good thing, it is one less you have to deal with and even if he is alive, he will be out of commission and won't be able to fight for awhile."

Link turns around, "They will now be angrier and fight even harder."

"Or retreat because they don't want to lose any more of their team since they care so much."

"I don't know," Link turns back to the window, "either way I need help on this one, I need some extra muscle."

"How about the Gorons?"

"That will do it, but Epona is injured. She can't ride back there and Kakariko, right now is dangerous. I don't know if they left yet or not. I assume so but I need another way."

"The stone passage, which is a tunnel here in the woods and it connects to the Goron Stronghold."

"I forgot all about that tunnel. Will you tend to Epona while I am gone?"

"Of course I will." Saria gets herself lost with a thought from the past, "Remember when you rescued me? How shocked I was when I saw how big and handsome you had become?"

Link smiles, "You look more like a little sister now then a life long friend."

"Saria smiles back, "A long time has passed The Master Sword no longer traps you since you are actually older now and you have it in your sheath ready for anything."

"What are you getting at?"

"You went back and forth through time then and you have had many adventures now and you left for several years and had even more adventures like that incident with the Skull Kid and the Mask. When Ganondorf returned you came back retrieved the sword and killed him and now look where you are now. You have enough adventures for two lifetimes and you are only a young adult. You have experience on your side."

"I hope you are right, any way I am heading for the tunnel. Wish me luck."

"You won't need it, Link."

Link departs and heads for the tunnel and Goron City.

-

In her room, Krystal sits down on the floor, crosses her legs and meditates with her staff in front of her. The staff began to glow and stand up on its own, in front of her.

"I hope someone can hear me," Krystal says to herself, she begins to worry if the Great Fox will pick up the frequency or even answer after what she did to Fox. No, Fox broke up with her first it is his fault. But she couldn't think about that right now, Fox was killed in front of her eyes on Scales' monitor.

"Great Fox, come in."

-

Back on the Great Fox, ROB was about to tell them the results of Falco's condition.

"ROB, tell us. Is Falco going o be ok?" Katt looks as if she is about to explode.

"Medical assessment is as follows…." ROB begins the diagnosis when a call no one would dream to expect came in.

"Great Fox come in."

"Krystal?" Katt and Amanda say simultaneously.

"Great Fox, can you hear me?"

"We an hear you, Krystal," Katt is overjoyed, she and Krystal has become close friends over the years.

"Katt?"

"It's me, Krystal."

"What are you doing on the Great Fox?"

"I came with Falco, Slippy and Amanda are here too and we came together to help Fox stop General Scales. He is on Hyrule somewhere."

"Scales is back? I can't believe it."

"It's true, Krystal," Slippy comes up and pushes a button turning on the video image in the center of the bridge so they could see Krystal and Krystal using her staff could see them, "Where are you, Krystal?"

"I have been captured by a guy named Link and I am on the planet but I do not know where all I know is it's a castle somewhere."

"We would try to rescue you but Fox, well it could be a little awkward after what you did," Falco appears at the door, holding himself up against the door despite his injuries.

"Fox got killed by Star Wolf, Falco," the vixen ignores the cold comment Falco gave her.

"What are you talking about, kid?

Krystal notices the pain in Falco's eye and the wound on his chest, "Falco what happened?"

"Guy named Link decided to use me for target practice with a bow and arrow."

"Link? He is the one who captured me."

"Yeah, yeah but what about Fox? What do you mean Star Wolf killed him?"

"He was stabbed twice and pushed off the great bridge."

"I will go there immediately," Falco turns around about to walk out, still holding himself up.

ROB stops him, "FALCO'S INJURIES ARE AS FOLLOWS: ARROW BARELY MISSES RIGHT LUNG, HOWEVER MINOR INTERNAL BLEEDING IS APPARENT. NEEDS TIME TO RECOVER OR RISK INCREASING DAMAGE AND POSSIBLE BLEEDING TO DEATH."

Katt gasps and puts her hands over her mouth and slowly lowers them, "Falco you aren't going anywhere."

"Katt he said 'possible' bleeding and besides someone needs to help Fox. At least_ we_ hope he is still alive," Falco turns and gives a cold look towards Krystal.

"Falco," Krystal is shocked at the assumption, "how could you say that?"

"You already assume he is dead."

"I saw the whole battle," Krystal had a feeling where this was going, "you aren't going to help me are you?"

"Yeah, Krystal. We will come for you, after we find Fox."

"Falco," Katt looks at Falco, "quit being mean to Krystal."

"What do you expect, Katt? I am nearly turned into a blue shish kabob by Link, Fox was apparently skewed by Star Wolf and…"

"Someone who we haven't seen in a long time just pops up and is playing the damsel in distress, which apparently that is all she is good at," an image of Fox appears next to the one of Krystal.

"Fox," Krystal says in horror.

"Fox?" Falco asks.

"It is me."

Slippy is first to ask, "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am."

"How did you survive?" Krystal asks.

"Here is a better question, how did you get captured again?"

"Fox, don't you gang up on Krystal too," Katt tries to intervene on Krystal's behalf.

"Never mind that. Team Star Fox Scales has been spotted on Death Mountain get ready to fall out."

"What about me?" Krystal asks with a concerned look on her face.

"We will rescue when we can, Fox out."

Fox broke the connection and his image went away.

"Krystal," Katt starts, "he…"

She was caught up by the distraught vixen, "I hope he will get around to it" Krystal cuts transmission.

Back on the planet, Fox walks over the bridge of Ganon's castle and deactivates his device to reveal none other then General Scales, "That should put her in the right stage of mind," the general laughs evilly.


	7. The Healers of Hylia

Chapter Seven

The Healers of Hylia

Krystal was trapped inside of a crystal prison on top of the Krazoa Palace. She had been inside for only two days but to her it felt like an eternity. She was all alone as the only known survivor from her home planet of Cerinia and was on the way of finding out the reason for her planet's destruction she stumbled upon a distress call from Sauria: The Dinosaur Planet. Krystal is of a kind heart and could not stray from someone who might need her help. Unfortunately, her thanks for her coming to the planet with the intent of saving it ended up with her being imprisonned by Andross in a crystal prison on top of Krazoa Palace.

When it felt hopeless, and she was certain no one would come to save her, she hears a voice.

"Wow, she's beautiful," an unknown voice appeared from outside the prison on top of the palace.

_"Beautiful? Me?" _Krystal thought to herself for her body was unconscious her mind, being a Cerinian was well aware of her senses.

"Whoa. A Krazoa Spirit, but how do I get mine in there?"

_"A Krazoa Spirit? He has a Krazoa Spirit? Only the pure of heart can enter the Krazoa Shrines." _Krystal was feeling more relaxed with this stranger around knowing that he had a Krazoa Spirit. Her expression on her face changed when she looked more into his mind and it showed her that his sole reason for coming here was to save the planet. But now, he is wanting to rescue her and is making it a top priority as if her being safe now means just as much as saving the planet.

"What am I doing?"

"Peppy here, What are you doing, Fox? Release the spirit and get out of there. Peppy Out."

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

_"Fox is his name? The other voice was faint as if it was over a communicator but anyway Fox is here to save the planet and save me."_ She felt his presence for a little while longer before he dissapeared. Over the next couple days she felt his presence in the lower parts of the palace which were brief and quick.

The last time he came he brought with him a spacecraft, much different then her own ship. A few minutes later, Fox or that what she figured his name was, dropped in the palace and came back up a few minutes after that.

Fox left the room and when he came back something happened, she felt his mind go from excitement to concern and from concern to worry. Which made her mindset extremely uneasy.

"What's going on? You said this would save her."

_"What is going on?"_ She felt it was sweet how much he cared for her safety even though he has never even met her yet. Those thoughts left suddenly when the Krazoa Spirits flew into her body one by one sapping her strength and hurting Krystal from the inside. Her eyes opened due to the spirits moving in her body but immediately closed again. The Krazoa Spirits left her body with lightning speed towards a giant Krazoa head.

The chamber started to shake, Krystal's mind was racing as to what would happen next, then she hears a voice to what is to her, her guardian angel.

"Wake up, wake up."

Krystal opens her eyes just in time for the chamber to explode and as she was falling she reaches out and prays to grab on to anything. Luck behold she grabbed her very own staff who this stranger holds.

Fox pulls in the young vixen and reaches down to help her up.

Krystal looks up into Fox's green eyes. _"He is brave and very handsome."_ Krystal sensed Fox's mind as well as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes.

_"She is very beautiful."_

-

"Doctor is he going to be alright?"

"Medically his wounds are healing fine but the problem lies within his mind. He is in pain in his own mind."

"Let me see what I can do."

The princess moves over to the medical table and puts her hand over a blue medallion she wore around her neck and the other on the creature's head. She closed her eyes as the medallion glowed.

"How sweet…..and sad. He is thinking of the first time he met his true love. And the pain he is still feeling that she is no longer with him nor does she forgive him for past misunderstandings."

"Princess, he needs to calm down so I can help revive him."

"Sounds like what he needs is a woman's touch."

The princess leans over the table and starts petting his forehead.

"Princess, what are you doing?"

"Doctor leave it be, after all he is quite the handsome one."

The princess leans over and gives the vulpine a kiss on the lips. The timing could not be worse for the vulpine opened his eyes at the exact moment that she was kissing him.

"Whoa." Fox rolls off the medical table and is shocked to realize a things a miss, for instance his weapons were missing and he was naked except for a patient robe.

"Where am I? Who are you? What happened? Where are my weapons? Why did you kiss me? And why am I naked and in this medical robe?"

"You are in The Water Temple underneath Lake Hylia. This is the medical room you were found unconcious and badly injured in the water and a few Zora's brought you to this temple to be treated."

"Okay, and who are you?"

"I am Ruto, princess and rulers of the Zoras."

"Nice to meet you and where are my weapons?"

"They are with your clothes in a spare room we constructed so you could get proper rest if you needed it."

"So that answers all my questions……..wait what about that kiss?"

"Well you appeared to be thinking of a young lady I thought a kiss might ease your thoughts."

Fox closes his eyes and briefly lets his mind float to Krystal but quickly opens his eyes, "well thank you and I didn't mean to startle you when I came to."

"Don't worry a thing about it. I was happy to do it you are quite attractive for a strange vulpine."

Fox grins, "you are attractive for a unique aquatic being."

Ruto giggles, "well aren't you the romantic?"

"I am sorry but I need to stop a threat that has come to your planet. His name is General Scales."

"I, on behalf of the Zoras, will aid you in whatever way we need to see this evil off the planet."

"This is a great medical area, is there some directions on how you can show me the way back?"

Ruto takes her medallion off from around his neck.

"Princess," the doctor scolds her, "you musn't give a stranger that medallion."

"I sensed his mind, he is pure of heart, he can be trusted," Ruto turns back to Fox, "This medallion will teleport you back to the throne room of this temple if you need to."

Fox takes the medallion, "thank you for your kindness."

"Come with me deeper in the temple there is something else I want to show you that might help you on your mission and we will stop along the spare room and you can change and get your weapons."

"Sounds good," Fox walks with the Zora for his belongings and deeper into the temple.

-

"Princess Zelda," Ganondorf comes in Zelda's room with a big smile on his face.

"What do you want, Ganondorf? Oh I know, The Triforce of Wisdom."

"Now Zelda, I am here to spare your life…"

Zelda wasn't about to be fooled, "If I willingly give it to you? No."

Ganondorf's smile slowly goes away as he approaches the young princess, "Once I have the six medallions, I will use their power to forcefully draw the Triforce of Wisdom out of you, as well as the Triforce of Courage out of that troublemaker."

Zelda stands up off her bed and with confidence, "You will never get all six."

Ganondorf reaches around his neck and pulls out the Spirit and Light medallions.

"Two down and…"

"Four to go," Zelda cuts him off again, "I can sense Link has one so I know you can't get all six."

"Don't be foolish and gamble your life in a game that cannot be won. Take the deal give me the Triforce of Wisdom and I will spare you, refuse then I will kill you after the Triforce piece is forced from your body."

Zelda puts her right hand across her body and her left hand up exposing the back of her hand to Ganondorf and the Triforce of Wisdom starts to glow bright, "You will never have it, now get out."

"We shall see, I have troops leading both to the mountains and to the great lake, it is only a matter of time. And speaking of time I am afraid we will have to finish this convorsation at a later time. But as your consultant take the deal. Good day," Ganondorf leaves slamming the door on the way out.

Zelda sits down and senses her surroundings and feels the mind of a vixen who's room is not far away from her own is starting to weaken to the emotions of her own heart, "whoever you are don't give into despair, we will be saved," Zelda unknowing if this person could hear her or not.

-

Link has finally made it to the volcano, which inside the crater is the Fire Temple, home of the leader of the Goron's Daurnia and the Fire Medallion. Link while walking towards the top, is ambushed by four Sharpclaws all with swords and shields, and a Lizalfo; a 6ft, 2 legged, sword carrying fire breathing lizard.

"A Lizalfo and those creatures again," Link quickly undoes his bow and grabs his sword and runs for a smaller crater with a giant boulder next to it.

Two Sharpclaws run up after him, Link pulls out his bow and pulls out an arrow and focuses it on one of the two Sharpclaws and releases, one of the Sharpclaws falls however the other one makes it up to Link and hits his bow out of his hand with his sword. Link blocks with his sword as the Sharpclaw goes for another swing. These Sharpclaws are stronger physically but these were purely the grunt Sharpclaws they are the small version of Sharpclaws and not as bright. Link stabs it in the foot and while the Sharpclaw was yelping in pain Link stabs it in the stomach and the Sharpclaw falls to his feet.

"Two down, three to go."

The Lizalfo breathes fire at Link who hides behind his shield. The other two Sharpclaws sneak up from behind Link and grabs him by the arms and holds him up.

"Hold him steady," the Lizalfo closes in on Link and has his sword nice and sharp. Link is struggling to get free or to get something out of his pocket that can work, to no avail.

A giant blaster comes from the air and hits the Lizalfo killing him instantly. The Sharpclaws are quick to run away however Link is looking up wanting to know what it was. It was another flying machine.

"Ha time for a little payback," Falco zeros in not knowing that he inadvertantly saved Link's life, "did you think your arrow would keep me down that long?"

"Time we finish this," Link had a surprise this time for those machines. Link runs over and grabs his bow from where the Sharpclaw knocked it out of his hand and he reaches in his quiver and pulls out a special blue arrow. Link lines up his bow with the flying machine and puts up the blue arrow.

"Like you think a bow and arrow can defeat my Arwing, go ahead and try it."

Link chants a spell and the arrow glows a bright blue, "Lets see how you like my Ice Arrow."

Link fires the arrow and hits the flaming exaust in the back of the Arwing causing the core to freeze up.

"What the…" Falco couldn't believe it as his Arwing started to unwind and decend at high speed. Falco's arwing crash landed and he is sprung out of his Arwing and lands a good 15 feet from the Arwing on his back.

"Ouch, okay that hurt my ribs. Slippy should be near the lake by now making sure Fox is okay and I knew that if I flew over that village and up the mountain I would find this guy but dang, an arrow made of ice?? Where did that come from."

Link walks up towards the crash and sees the downed opponent and gets out his bow.

"Time to end this," Link puts in an arrow and pulls back and gets ready to shoot when a blaster bolt hits his bow and knocks it out of his hand.

"You won't be hurting Falco again," Katt stands there holding her blaster and is ready to fight.

"I don't wish to hurt you, miss."

"Don't underestamate me, you have no idea how well I can fight," Katt pulls out a pink lance, "I know you like to use your sword so I grabbed this."

Link unsheathes his sword, "If you insist."

Another blaster bolt comes and hits the ground underneath him and now Link has two blasters and a lance pointing at him.

"Amanda, thanks for joining us," Katt smiles at the apperance of her friend.

"So two against one, I figured I was up against a strong team."

"The best one of them all," Falco is back up and pointing his blaster at Link at well, "The Star Fox Team."

"So Falco, should we kill him?" Katt is itching to pull the trigger and kill the man that nearly killed Falco.

"No, not yet he needs to tell us what he did to Krystal."

"Falco, Falco," Falco's communicator is going crazy."

"Slippy, what is it?"

"We have unexpected vistors still at the lake?"

"Who?"

"I do not have visual contact of them but all 3 of the Wolfen is parked next to the lake and my radar shows lifeforms searching the area, its no doubt that…"

"Star Wolf, they are still there," Falco finishes.

Falco keeps his voice low so his opponent can't hear, for a good warrior knows it is not smart to let your enemies know the whereabouts of other enemies for they could join together against you.

Link takes this opportunity to run for it and heads for the magma.

Falco notices him running, "Shoot him."

Katt and Amanda pulls there blasters and shoots after him but Link was too far ahead and jumps into the magma.

"He killed himself," Amanda is shocked in disbelief.

"No, something tells me we will see him again he knew what he was doing, but we can't deal with that right now. Slippy called me that is why I got distracted Star Wolf is still at the lake we need to go there and chase them off."

"We need to find Krystal and Fox first, Star Wolf is not important right now," Katt sounds highly concerned for her best friend.

"Slippy we are all going to go back to the Great Fox to brief and……I need to re wrap my chest that fall kind of hurt."

Katt comes over to Falco and smacks him in the face, "I told you to take it easy."

"Lets just get back to the Great Fox," Falco has a disgruntled look on his face.

-

"So it is time now that all our enemies Link and Star Fox are making their moves it is time for me to make my next one, recreate an old enemy of Link's."

Ganondorf raises his hands towards the darkness and calls forth the power of the Triforce.

"Come, Come you have another chance at life."

A shadow that looks exactly likes Link starts walking towards and opens his red eyes.

"Behold, Scales the Dark Link is revived."

"Interesting, Ganondorf but how strong is he?"

Three Sharpclaws come out towards the Dark Link but he does a mighty spin attack with his sword killing all without breaking a sweat.

Ganondorf holds up his hand, "Dark Link go now and destroy our enemies."

Dark Link bows and disappears in the shadows.

"General Scales, my power is telling me that Krystal is about to break go to her at once."

Scales has a nasty smile, "Finally I will have my revenge."


	8. The Fire Temple & Krystal's Inner Flame

Chapter Eight

The Fire Temple and Krystal's Inner Flame

General Scales is growing impatient waiting on Krystal as he dons his Link disguise and walks into her room.

"Link, you are back," Krystal looks if she is actually eager to see him.

"Why hello to you to Krystal. Have you thought about our discussion?"

"Yes I have and I don't want these feelings in my head anymore. Can your machine take out my thoughts of anger and hatred for Fox and just keep the ones that remind me just how much I love him?"

"What??" Scales was hoping of the exact opposite but he quickly gets an idea that would satisfy his evil intentions, "Yes as a matter of fact it can. When would you like us to do that for you?"

Krystal is so blinded on the feeling of falling for Fox all over again that she fails to read his intentions, "Now would be perfect."

"Right this way Krystal."

Krystal follows him out of the cell and he leads her down many corridors.

"This is a giant castle. Who's is it? Princess Zelda's?"

"I confess there never was a bounty on your head nor was there one on Zelda's and this is not her castle."

Krystal stops dead in her tracks and pulls out her staff, "Then why bring me here and put me in a cell."

Scales turns his head towards Krystal, "I heard about you in Star Fox and to see you hurt was just not right and I wanted to help you that is all whether it was to hate Fox more and get your revenge I would have helped with that as well."

Krystal slides her staff back in her bag, "I love Fox very much and I know we have had our fights recently but maybe its just as much my fault as it is his and I want to forget it all and hopefully he will take me back. He already asked me before and I was to angry at him to listen."

"Come with me."

They continue walking until she comes across a room that is connected to a balcony but more important it has a chair with straps and wires that makes it look like an electric chair but instead the wires are connected to a top of the art machine that Krystal couldn't make heads or tails about.

"The view is beautiful," Krystal walks towards the edge of the balcony, "I am guessing that machine will take the evil thoughts out of my head."

"Yes, Krystal let me know when you are ready."

Krystal takes a deep breath and lets it out, "Don't worry Fox, I will soon be with you again." Krystal turns back towards Scales, "I am ready."

Scales lifts his hand up in motion towards the chair as Krystal makes her way and sits down gently as Scales helps her into the machine.

Scales begins to strap her arms down, "Don't be alarmed Krystal, it is for safety purposes."

Krystal starts to shake, ever since the crystal incident being confined to a small area makes her uneasy, the reason the cell wasn't as bad is because she could still move around.

"Easy, Krystal."

Krystal closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Will this hurt? And are you sure it will take out the hateful memories."

"No it will not hurt, I don't think. But unfortunately, it is your love feelings for Fox that will be destroyed.

Krystal's eyes open wide, "What? Why?"

Scales' evil smile starts to show behind Link's disguise, "And your hatred for Fox will be magnified so we can use you to destroy him."

"NO! LET ME GO! WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU WANT THIS TO HAPPEN?"

"Do you really want to know?" Scales pushes the button on his belt revealing his true form.

"SCALES! YOU ARE ALIVE?"

"Yes Krystal," Scales walks towards the helpless vixen, "and now it is time for my revenge."

Krystal wiggles and tries to lift her hands and escape but it no use as tears quickly start going down her face.

"Please, Scales. I beg you don't do this to me."

Scales puts his green hand on Krystal's chin, "Don't worry my dear you will love working for me."

Krystal wiggles and squirms even more but it is no use, there is nothing she can do to escape.

Scales slowly walks over to activate the machine.

Once he finally gets there, Krystal looks at him with the saddest eyes she could possibly have, wishing there was a heart somewhere in that giant monster, "Please Scales don't do this to me."

"I thought your name wasn't Krystal anymore. I thought it was only………Kursed!" Scales hits the switch and the machine activates.

"NO!" Krystal starts to cry as her mind is altered and the memories of how Fox rescued her on Sauria, and her love for Fox is buried deep in her mind. As the Fox's betrayal and kicking her out of Star Fox and the lies he told her about Fox setting a bounty on her are exploited and Scales takes out her feelings of love and compassion for Fox and replaces it with hatred and lust for revenge.

The once beautiful Krystal has indeed become Kursed.

-

Meanwhile Leon and Panther were sitting by the lake, Wolf had instructed them to wait for him while he went to search for food and supplies.

"Why do we have to stay behind?" Leon grumbles.

"Be patient, he wants to see if this planet could give us a new hidaway. After all General Peppy basically kicked us out of the Lylat System."

"Aw who cares you oversized cat. At least we would see some action shooting down those Cornerian fighters."

"If you want action take us on for size," Falco says as he, Katt and Slippy swooped down around them.

"Where is Fox?" Slippy as well as Katt points their blasters at Panther while Leon is in Falco's line of sight.

"Hmph, when I said action I was hoping a real challenge, instead I get the big blue bird," Leon pulls his blaster and a dagger out."

"Yes even though it is 3 against 2 you are simply outmatched," Panther pulls out his blaster and a whip.

"Your move, lizard breath," Falco is prepared for whatever Leon may be planning with his dagger.

Right before Star Fox and Star Wolf could settle their deferrences several skeleton like zombies wielding swords and shields appeared out of the ground.

"What are these things?" Falco turned his attention to the weird creatures.

The creatures started going after the Star Fox team.

"Whoa, get these guys off me," Slippy starts whining.

"Slippy, shut up and use your blaster," Falco starts shooting these creatures but there is too many along with Star Wolf.

Katt ducks and barely misses one of their swords aiming right for her head. Slippy starts running for his Arwing to in his mind get a bigger gun.

Falco uses his agility and kicks a sword out of one's hand who was charging for him and picks it up, "This might come in handy."

Falco starts swinging his new sword at the creatures. However when it seems that they are surrounding both Falco and Katt. Slippy runs back with a machine gun and starts to keep them at bay while Falco and Katt retreat back to their Arwings.

"Let's go guys we need to get more information on this planet," Falco jumps in his Arwing as does Slippy and Katt and they fire them up and retreats.

The creatures now turn to Leon and Panther.

"Are you impressed boys?" A black figure appears in front of them in the shadows.

"Quite impressed," Wolf appears in the distance.

"Well I would like to stretch out my hand in friendship to you and your boys. For I am in need of your services."

-

Fox emerged from the roof of the temple and he was back up on the dry surface of Lake Hylia.

"Yes I am out of there," the blue medallion glowed around his neck. "Now I need to get to my Arwing and contact the Great Fox."

Once getting to his Arwing, Fox waits little time and turns on his communication array and sends a call to the Great Fox, "Great Fox, this is Fox McCloud. Do you copy?"

"Fox, It is Amanda I am glad to hear from you."

"Amanda, that is great tell me what is going on."

Amanda proceeded to tell her about the battle at the volcano.

"That guy you fought is the one who captured Krystal."

"That's terrible, Fox. He jumped into the volcano but the weird thing is his suit turned red before he jumped in."

"He must have a heat resistant tunic. Look do you know much about energy readings?"

"Not as much as Peppy or Slippy but I can try."

"Good I am transmitting a scan of this Medallion that I have. It was giving to me by the princess of the Zoras at the Water Temple and I figure that just due to the name of the temple that there has to be more."

"Well Fox you are right I scanned the energy with the computer map of the area and it is glowing in 6 locations. One as you know at the lake, one in the forest, one in the desert, one near a grand castle, one in a graveyard beneath the Kakriko Village you orignally sent us and the last is…..inside the Volcano."

"That has got to be where he was going. Fox out."

"No, Fox wait…. Too late he is gone."

"Arwing fire up all heat defenses, we are taking this thing to the fire temple."

-

Link emerged from the lava near the Fire Temple in a small crevace. Link walks towards the door of the Temple and there is a gold statue of him standing over a fallen serpent-like dragon, Volvagia. "That takes me back."

"Link my old friend how may I help you."

Link turns around and his old friend Daurnia the leader of the Gorons and keeper of this Fire Temple stands strong.

"Daurnia, it has been too long, but I hate to say it I need the Fire Medallion. Zelda is in trouble and this time a new threat has approached Hyrule and I may need the strength of the Gorons if the time would come."

"You know we would stand and fight if we need to and as for the Medallion, walk with me I'll lead you to the throne room and give it to you."

"Thank you my old friend."

-

At Death Mountain, Fox has flown into the summit of the volcano, figuring it is the fastest route to the Fire Temple.

"Watch out, Link. Here I come."

-

At Ganon's Castle, Ganondorf and Scales are standing on the top balcony looking over Hyrule.

"Scales, our plans are fulfilling just fine. I made a deal of that wretched Wolf O'Donnell at your request."

"Trust me, Ganon. He despises Fox almost as much as me and giving him a reward like freedom to wreck havoc as soon as we rule the universe is just icing on his cake. Trust me he will keep the Star Fox team on their toes."

"Even still, I am glad we have two new mercenaries at our disposal."

The Dark Link comes and stands next to Ganondorf. While a figure all in black with a cape and a staff in hand comes next to Scales. The figure pulls the hood off of her head revealing her long blue hair and green eyes that have now a red hint to them.

"My dear," Scales looks down at the transformed Krystal. "What is your name?"

A low growl comes out of what used to be the sweet kindhearted Krystal, "Kursed."

_Writer's Note: Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter my new job sometimes makes me unable to write but I now have fresh ideas and more time to write and I am a writer of all Zelda and Star Fox fans if you have fresh ideas on what Link and Fox should do next or where you think it should go I want to hear it let your imagination run with it. That's what makes it FanFiction._


	9. The Fire Temple Showdown

Chapter Nine

The Fire Temple Showdown

Link and Daurnia comes up to a chest in the throne room of the Fire Temple.

"Well, Link here it is, the Fire Medallion," Daurnia opens it up and a red glow shoots out and simmers down revealing the blazing Fire Medallion.

Link reaches down to pick it up when the roof caves in, Link spins around to see a rope is thrown down and a familiar vulpine repels down to the bottom.

"Fox McCloud, I will ask you once where is Zelda?" Link pulls his shield off his back and unsheathes his sword.

"First of all, I have no idea what you are talking about, second of all, what have you done with Krystal and what are you plotting with Scales with these Medallions," Fox holds up his medallion.

"Give me that medallion," Link charges for Fox, and Fox puts up his black staff and is ready for impact.

Link raises his arm and strikes with a downward strike, Fox counterblocks with the staff. Two blaster bolts comes out of nowhere and hits both Fox and Link sending them flying. Link slams his back into a wall while Fox flys over and clips himself over the throne and falls down behind it.

"Actually Fox, Link all of your medallions will belong to me," the newcomer puts two blades on the back of each wrist and pulls out a second blaster.

Fox peeks himself around the throne and recognizes his adversary, Wolf O'Donnell. This showdown has just become a three man fight to the finish.

-

The alarm rings throughout the Great Fox as a friendly face is discovered on the radar.

"Falco, Slippy," Katt is overly excited, "I found Krystal."

Falco, Slippy and Amanda runs to the bridge of the Great Fox and sure enough Krystal was on the vid feed.

"Krystal is that you?" Falco is skeptical about Krystal just showing up

"Yes, Falco. Please I need some help down here."

"I will be down there as soon as I can."

Falco ends the transmission and turns to the rest of the team.

"I will go down there alone and assist Krystal. I don't care what Fox's personal crap is with Krystal, she is still are friend. Slippy I need you and the girls to be on these radar devices and if it looks like I am in danger I need you to come down and assist me. I am taking extreme caution on this one."

-

Kursed is standing in the middle of Hyrule Field she puts her hair up in a ponytail and is ready for Falco for little does he know he is walking into her and Scales' trap.

"Come on Falco, where are you?" Kursed is looking up in the sky looking for Falco's modified Arwing.

Falco breaks the atmosphere of the planet and turns on his radar for life forms and sets the dial to focus solely on Krystal.

Kursed puts her hand on her back and feels for her staff and rubs down to her waist to make sure her blaster and holster was there as well, for she knows if she is going to fight Falco she will need her full arsenal. Without her staff Falco would easily defeat her, however without the blaster Fox gave her she wouldn't have the edge on Falco just in case she happens to drop her staff in the battle.

Falco sees Krystal both on radar and visual he lands his Arwing near Krystal and hops out. He reaches for his blaster in his shoulder holster and goes under his seat and grabs his new sword he achieved in the last battle just in case.

Falco jumps out of his Arwing and approaches Krystal.

"Falco, I am so happy to see you," Kursed wraps her arms around Falco and kisses his cheek.

Falco returns the hug, "It has been so long, Krystal. We have really missed you." Falco breaks the hug, "Now Krystal, what is going on?"

A creature dressed in black jumped down from on top of a nearby hill and kicks Falco down.

"Dark Link. What are you doing here?" Kursed whispers to the creature so Falco could not here.

The Dark Link's voice is dark and raspy, "Scales doesn't want you to fight Falco yet. Keep your cover for now and make it look good. Attack her!"

A pair of Sharpclaws comes out from the ground and grabs Kursed. She kicks one of them off and hip tosses the other. The Dark Link kicks Kursed to the ground and as the Sharpclaws jump onto her the Dark Link uses his magic and teleports the Sharpclaws and Kursed back to Ganon's Castle.

Falco recovered from the kick and runs towards the creature, "Who are you?"

"They call me the Dark Link. And you must be Falco."

"Dark Link huh? Definitely one of Link's creations and those Sharpclaws prove the he and Scales are working together."

Dark Link smiles, knowing that Falco as well as the rest of the Star Fox team are playing right into Scales and Ganondorf's plans, "So I was told that you were a strong, Falco. What say you live up to your reputation?"

Falco returns the smile, "You want to dance with me? Let's tango."

-

Fox has just been slammed into a wall by his archrival. Link runs and jumps over the throne and swings his sword downwards, Wolf holds his blades up and blocks Link. Wolf falls on his back in order to kick Link over his head knocking him hard to the floor.

Fox pulls out his blaster and shoots rapidly at Wolf, who ducks most of them but is hit in the shoulder.

"Arrgh, lucky hit McCloud. Now try mine for size."

Wolf starts shooting at Fox who jumps behind the throne and as the throne is getting bolted up from Wolf's attacks, an arrow comes and knocks one of Wolf's blasters out of his hand. Wolf turns and Link throws down his bow and runs at Wolf with his sword in hand. Wolf pulls up with his blades and blocks Link's attack and uses his size advantage and pressures Link down to his knees.

Daurnia charges Wolf and tackles him and Wolf and Daurnia rolls down the stairs.

"Thank you, Daurnia." Link however has no time to celebrate as Fox now starts rapidly shooting at him. Link ducks down behind his shield, which protects him from Fox's attacks.

Link reaches into his pocket and pulls out his boomerang, "Fly well, boomerang." Link throws it at the right angle enough to go around his shield and it flies and hits Fox in the head knocking him to the ground.

Link gets up and grabs his sword and runs for Fox. Fox is barely recovering feeling the blow to his head, rubs it with his hand. He looks up to see Link charging for him so he pulls out his staff as Link swings his sword down towards Fox's head. Fox holds his staff up with both hands and blocks Link's swing, as they are both glaring into each other's eyes Fox kicks and pushes Link in the stomach knocking him backward enough for him to do a backward somersault and makes it back to his feet.

Fox runs at Link swinging his staff and knocks Link's right arm downwards, however Link was quicker on this stroke and punches at Fox with his left hand uses his shield and smacks Fox right in the head. Fox rolls back onto the ground however rolls back to his feet but quickly drops to one knee. Link runs at him with his sword and swings at his head, Fox ducks and rolls behind him kicking Link in the back knocking him into the table next to the throne knocking the case and the Medallion over.

Daurnia runs up the stairs, Fox turns around and looks at the raging Goron and notices behind him Wolf has disappeared, "Dang it, Wolf escaped."

As Fox was distracted, Daurnia shoulder thrusts Fox into the wall hard. Link picks up the Fire Medallion out of the case and grabs his bow and gets an arrow ready and charges the arrow up for his Fire Arrow.

Fox shakes his head and looks up right as Link fires his arrow, Fox pulls out his deflective barrier and turns it on. The arrow is too powerful to be deflected instead it explodes right on his barrier however it saves his life. Link pulls out another arrow and gets ready to charge it up again and Daurnia gets in a ready position and is ready to charge at him. Fox realizes he can't win this 2 on 1 assault from his position and pulls out the Water Medallion.

"I hope this thing works, Water Medallion activate."

The Medallion glows and Fox disappears.

Daurnia and Link rekindle as Link now has two medallions: The Forest and Fire Medallions.

-

Falco's sword was flung from his hand and he was brought to the ground.

"Have you ever used a sword before?" The Dark Link's voice was sinister and cold.

"No, I have not," Falco was still down on the ground.

"So you can't fight?"

"Oh, but I can," Falco pulls out his blaster and starts shooting. However Dark Link's shield was able to keep him well protected from the blasts.

Falco jumps back up and eye's up his blaster, the Dark Link, however throws his shield at Falco knocking his blaster out of his hand. Dark Link puts his sword in the ground and tackles Falco. They both squirm back to their feet and exchange punches back and forth. Dark Link picks Falco up and slams him back to the ground and the assault continues.

-

Fox is standing on a giant pedestal with the same design that is on his Water Medallion.

"Wow, that does come in handy. No matter," Fox speaks into his communicator, "Great Fox can you read me?"

"Fox, this is Slippy go ahead. What's up?"

"Slippy use the homing beacon and send my Arwing back to the Great Fox until I call for it."

"Not a problem, Fox."

"Thank you, Slippy. So what is going on up there?"

"Actually we were about to come planet side, Falco needs our help in the field."

"Slippy, don't do it."

"But, Falco needs our help, it is some black Link. Falco believes Link created him and he is a tough challenge."

"I have an even better idea. Link probably thinks we are on the run after our little battle, time to send them a message that the Star Fox team is not beaten so easily. So Slippy this is what I want you to do."

-

"We need to talk."

Kursed holds her head while that message comes into her head for the third time since her return to the castle.

"Who is this?"

"Someone who might be a friend."

"Might be a friend? How about telling me who this is?"

"With my power and the way your brain waves work I can communicate with you this way but it is still too dangerous. I will tell you where I am at and I am closer then you think."

-

"I have the Fire Medallion and the Forest Medallion. Apparently Fox had the Water Medallion so that leaves three more: Shadow, Light and Spirit."

"Now, Link you have a great start. You have even proved that you are mightier than they are."

"Daurnia, let's face it, you helped greatly. The problem is one on one, I don't know which one of us was going to win, and he is a formidable foe. Now I don't know which one I should go for now."

"Climb down the mountain and as you know you will be in Kakariko Village, check out the graveyard and double check on the Shadow Medallion."

"Thank you for everything, Daurnia."

"Call on me, whenever you need the help of me and the might of the Gorons."

"I will."

-

Falco has been thrown down by the Dark Link, who has picked his sword back up and stabs downwards. Falco rolls and kicks the back of the Dark Link's left calf muscle. Falco jumps up however gets hit with the Dark Link's shield, smacking him right in the face and the Dark Link stands right over him standing on his shoulder.

"I honestly thought you would give me more of a challenge."

"I am not beaten yet."

"Oh but you are," the Dark Link holds his sword over Falco's face and holds it with both hands and holds it over his head, "Any last requests?"

"I suppose you wouldn't mind telling me what you are all planning?"

"Since you are about to die, I don't suppose it would hurt. General Scales is working with my boss and we will get all six of the Medallions then we will get these two powerful relics from…other people and we will rule the whole universe. With my boss' strength and power and Scales' army, we will be unstoppable."

"Link I am guessing is your boss."

Dark Link smiles, "Time for you to die."

Dark Link holds his sword high up and right before he could finish Falco off a giant blast comes and hits the ground near the both of them causing the Dark Link to fly off and hit the ground.

"What the…," the Dark Link looks up, "What the heck is that?"

Fox is standing on a giant tank holding onto the turret on the right side and inside the tank Slippy is driving the tank.

"Good shot, Slippy. Let's show them what the Landmaster can do."

"No problem, Fox."

Fox whips out a machine gun and starts shooting at the Dark Link who whips out his shield and blocks as much as he can however, he gets shot in the shoulder and in the leg and falls to his knees.

"Fire, Slippy."

"You got it," the Landmaster charges and fires another blast which hits the ground in front of the Dark Link's feet which causes him to fly and fall hard.

The Dark Link gets back up and grabs his sword and shield, "This is not the last you will hear from me," and with that the Dark Link teleports out.

Fox front flips off the Landmaster and runs to his friend's aid as Slippy crawls out of the tank.

"Bet those losers weren't expecting a tank, huh Fox?"

Fox can't help but smile, "That's right, Slip. That will show Link and his allies that you can't defeat us so easily."

Fox helps Falco to his feet, "Are you alright buddy?"

"Yeah, yeah thanks Fox."

"So who was that guy?"

"The Dark Link apparently and as far as I can tell Link sent him to destroy us."

"I fought the real Link himself in the Fire Temple and his giant friend who is literally a mountain almost caused me to retreat that two on one assault. Not to mention Wolf showed up as well."

"Fox?" Slippy buts in, "we had an encounter with Leon and Panther. During the battle, we were attacked by these weird creatures and they seemed to side with Star Wolf."

"What does Wolf have to gain from all of this?"

Falco shakes his head, "Also, Fox. Link and Scales are trying to use the medallions to get two powerful relics so they can rule the universe."

"What relics are more powerful then these medallions? They are already really powerful, my blue one here got me out of that sticky situation," Fox turns towards Slippy, "Which reminds me, Slip. Did you call up my Arwing?"

"Of course, Fox it is in the hanger awaiting your call."

"Good job, Slippy," Fox turns back to Falco, "What else did you find out?"

"Krystal is still being held by Link."

Fox turns his head towards the distance and admires the view of the field.

"The lake is so beautiful, just like Krystal," Fox whispers under his breath.

Falco snaps him out of it, "What was that, Fox?"

"I know we had our personal squabbles but she is still……very important to me."

"You said that you didn't care what happened to her?"

"What? When did I say that?"

"When Krystal contacted us for help, when we first got here. Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't. Why would I say that?"

"Whatever, Fox. I am not going to even try to guess your emotions on her anymore."

"We need the rest of the medallions first."

Fox pulls out his scanner that he put the energies of the medallions. "As you both can tell the ones that are dim are the ones that the medallions are no longer in the temples."

"Well, Fox which one is the easiest to grab next?" Slippy wants to know.

"Falco, Slippy, I saw that Link had the green one with him, I have the blue one here and Link just took the red one because the red one is now dim. The yellow and orange are also dim the only one that is still bright is the purple one located in the graveyard behind Kakariko Village."

"So I am guessing that is our next target," Falco picks his sword back up.

Fox gives him an awkward look, "Nice sword."

"Yeah right, I need some sort of melee weapon on this planet."

"Ok, here is what I want you both to do. Slippy go back to the Great Fox and you and the girls find out as much information as you can about these relics."

"No problem, Fox."

"Also, Slippy, contact Peppy back on Corneria, ask him if there is a chance the Cornerian fleet can be placed on standby."

"You got it."

"Take the Landmaster with you, keep it and the rest ready if we need them."

"Consider it done, Fox."

"Falco, I need you to turn the scanners on your Arwing full blast do your best to see if you can track Krystal and, you will love this part, see if you can see what Star Wolf is up to."

"I'll do both with much enthusiasm."

"Me, I have a date with a graveyard and the Shadow Temple. The Star Fox team will win this war on this planet."

-

Kursed walks into a locked room in Ganon's Castle and finds a young woman on a bed.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I did thank you for coming."

"Who are you?"

"The princess of Hyrule, my name is…"

"Zelda," Kursed grabs her staff.


	10. Battle of Wills: Zelda vs Kursed

Chapter Ten

The Battle of Wills: Zelda vs. Kursed

"Krystal…," Zelda walks up towards the blue vixen.

"My name is Kursed," she holds up her staff towards Zelda.

"No, it isn't."

"You know nothing about me!" Krystal swings at Zelda, who quickly jumps back.

"I can sense your emotions and I can sense your mind."

"Is that so, then you should know that I don't like my emotions being played with," Kursed concentrates and her staff glows red, as she is ready to use the fire blaster component on her staff.

"I want to help you."

"It was your name that had me lured here in the first place. All though, I should thank you, now my anger and hatred for those that hurt me is stronger then ever making me full of rage and I will be able to use it when I destroy my enemies."

"You were lied to Krystal. Just so you would come here and you were not meant to hate, I can see very small amount in your mind that you used to be loved my many and even more by one."

Kursed swings her staff and the bottom of her staff hits Zelda in her stomach as she starts to tear up she becomes hysterical, "My name is Kursed, and if I was so loved then why am I in so much pain."

-

Fox has landed his Arwing outside the village of Kakriko and makes his way into a local tavern, hoping to get more information on this planet and his predicament.

"Bartender," Fox walks up to the bar.

"Ahh, we have a new guest in Kakriko…actually by the looks of you, I would say you were new to Hyrule."

"What's your name, Sparky?" Fox tries to keep his attitude in check, although his mindset is a little off.

"Ramon, and who might you be?"

"My name is McCloud; Fox McCloud."

"Should I be impressed?"

Fox gives him a small smile, "That's up to you I suppose. Now I need information, and give me some water. I don't drink while on the job."

"Very well," the bartender reaches down and throws Fox a bottle of water, "on the house."

"How charitable of you. Now what do you know about the graveyard behind your village?"

"It is more then just a graveyard."

"What do you mean?"

"The graveyard has unique ablities and the Shadow Temple is directly underneath the graveyard."

"Thank you for the information," Fox picks up his water and walks for the door.

"Hey stranger, before you leave it is custom for all newcommers to try their luck on a targeting game."

Fox turns his head towards the Ramon, "Not interested."

"Aww come on. Look to your left there is a small bullseye, we have slingshots, a bow and arrow and normal darts which one would you like to us……"

Everyone in the bar had their eyes opened wide and completely surprised as Fox took out his blaster and shot directly through the middle of the target without even looking at it, "My blaster."

"Now I am impressed," Ramon is no exception on how surpised he was at Fox's shot.

"Hmmph," Fox walks towards the door.

"Hey Stranger, not everything in the graveyard is as it seems."

"Thanks for the help," Fox leaves the bar and walks towards the graveyard, "This is going to be very interesting."

-

Falco was walking towards the desert in Hyrule, he figured with only three medallions left and Fox searching one, he could see what happened to this one. However before he could set one foot into the desert he is met with an all familiar foe.

"So, the bird gets here before the Fox. How disappointing."

Falco looks behind him in time for a creature twice is size shoulder thrusts him down.

"Panther Caroso, where is Leon?"

"What's wrong? I am not good enough for you?"

"Because where one of you is the others aren't far behind."

"Actually this time it is just me, I want to see what Leon frets about when it comes to you. One on one, you and me."

"If you insist," Falco pulls out his blaster and eyes it up on Panther.

Panther pulls out his whip and slings it up and pulls Falco's blaster out of his hand's and before Falco realized it his weapon was now on the ground closer to Panther.

"That is a problem," Falco keeps his smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it is," Panther walks forward and stomps and breaks Falco's blaster in half.

Falco's smirk went away when he saw the reality of his situation, "That is a big problem."

Panther grins as he fires it at Falco. Falco quickly raises his right arm and the whip wraps around it Falco locks it up tight and it becomes a test of strength for Panther and Falco.

"You really think that is wise, Falco?"

Panther is twice the size of Falco and pulls back on the whip sending Falco into a cliffside and back to ground. Pulling Falco back up, Panther leaps up into the air and is planning on slamming Falco back to the ground.

"Do you think that is wise, Panther? For I am faster then you, especially in the air."

Falco flips his body around and whiplashes the whip sending Panther back to the ground hard. The gravity and extra force pulling the whip from Panther's fall caused Falco to come back to the ground fast towards Panther, Falco tightens up and gets ready for a drop kick and plants his feet right into Panther's groin.

As Panther is grabbing is groin in pain, Falco undoes the whip from around the wrist.

-

"Katt, Amanda what did you find so far?" Slippy is doing as he is told and trying to find more information on these ancient relics that Fox instructed him to do.

"Slippy, I found the history of the power of this planet orchestrated from something called a Triforce," Amanda continues to feed her fiancé the information. "The Triforce has unique properties, I will bring the display up."

On the display shows three golden triangles connected to each other to form a giant triangle.

"That is amazing, Amanda. What else did you find?"

"The Triforce has three different powers in each one of the individual triangles. The top one gives the holder unbelievable, supernatural power."

"Wow, I would love to get my hands on that."

"And you wouldn't know what to do with it, Slippy," Katt looks over her shoulder, deciding to take a cheap shot.

"Very funny, Katt," Slippy turns back towards Amanda, "What else what does the other two do?"

"The bottom left gives the holder more wisdom on the heart and those surrounding and the bottom right gives the holder courage to face any foe without fear. All together the individual is most definitely unstoppable."

"So where is it now?"

"It has been split up a long time ago."

"So where is it now?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know where the pieces here except that three individuals have a separate piece."

"Slippy, over here," Katt waves Slippy over to her computer screen.

"What is it, Katt?" Slippy looks over her shoulder to see what she is looking at.

"The medallions when put together, has the power to get the individual pieces of the Triforce out of a human being. The only other way is to kill them. However, killing them you can risk the piece going to a different location someone else."

"So that is why Link is wanting the medallions? He must have a piece and he is wanting the rest. But why capture Krystal?"

"I don't know, Slippy. Maybe a hostage or…oh no."

"What?"

"Krystal's unique abilities, what if he wants to use her to harness the energy of the medallions since no one knows exactly what would happen."

"We have to tell Fox."

-

Link is walking down the mountain, when a spiritual figure appears above him.

"Link."

"Rauru," Link looks up in respect, "The Sage of Light, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help. You must come to the Temple of Time, immediately."

"Is it concerning the Light Medallion?"

"I am sorry, Link. The Light Medallion was stolen from the temple."

"My apologies, Great Sage, but I must get to the Shadow Temple and secure the Shadow Medallion if it isn't already too late."

"Link, there are two individuals who seek to destroy this temple. As you know this temple is sacred and holds the door to the Sacred Realm it must not be destoryed."

"Rauru, I don't know if I can even make it there in time, it is quite a distance."

A familiar voice comes from behind him, "May I give you a ride?"

"Kaepora Gaebora," a wise owl who has assisted Link in the past.

"Hop aboard and I will give you a ride to the Temple of Time and stick around if you happen to need a ride to Kakariko."

Link hops up on the owl and heads to the Temple of Time.

-

"You have had misunderstandings with him," Zelda tries to read her mind however even with the Triforce of Wisdom she is unable to go deep within this torn up vixen's mind.

"There is no misunderstanding," tears have not stopped falling from Kursed's eyes. "He kicked me out of his life, he only saved me just to make himself look good, he never cared about me."

The truth is still jumbled in her mind due to the device that Scales put her through.

"Krystal," Zelda cautiously walks closer.

-

"That is big, Slippy," Slippy and the girls have just told Fox what they had found about the Triforce and its power. "So these Medallions are really a small part of something more. Is there any way you can find who has these parts?"

Katt jumps in, "I am pretty sure we can, Fox. It will take some more time. What I found is that you can tell who has it when the Triforce is being used."

"What do you mean, Katt?"

"The mark of the Triforce will appear on the back of the left hand of the person that holds a part of the Triforce. The top of the hand will be solid if the person has the Triforce of Power, the bottom left of Wisdom and bottom right for Courage."

"We will have to be more careful on who we deal with on this planet and more observant."

"What is your next move, Fox?" Slippy intervenes.

"Well, I just reached the borderline into this graveyard. I must say I have never seen anything like it ever in my life."

Fox steps one foot into the graveyard as a Slippy tries to give him a warning, "Just be careful, Fox. We don't know what we are dea………………"

"Slippy?" No response. "Slippy!"

Still Dead.

"Great Fox, Come in."

Nothing.

Fox looks up into the graveyard, "Okay, that is scary."

-

"I am Kursed," Kursed swings her staff again, only this time Zelda jumps back and avoids being hit.

"Enough ladies," Ganondorf walks in the room, "Kursed, I have a job for you and I think you will agree it will be of mutual benefit."

"Count me in," Kursed turns back to Zelda, "This isn't over."

After Ganondorf and Kursed leave the room, Zelda walks back over to her bed.

"No it isn't. I am sorry for what you had been through but one way or another your evil must be destroyed," Zelda removes the covers of her bed slightly but enough to see the ends of a few golden arrows and a mighty bow. "My Sage ability has delivered to me my Light bow and arrow once again and I will use them, if I must. Against you, Kursed," Zelda turns her head once more towards the door before covering her hidden weapon back up.

-

Link finally makes it to the Temple of Time, with the help of his owl friend.

"Thanks for the ride," Link looks up as the owl perches himself on the fence of the courtyard of the temple.

"I will wait here until you come back."

Link pulls out his sword and shield and treads carefully into the temple.

He makes it into the Chamber Room, where the Master Sword used to lay before Link claimed it as his own.

"So you finally made it, I was getting bored."

Link turns and sees the two characters who slowly approach him.

"Bored, huh? Who are you and why do you want to destroy this place? And why were you in the Fire Temple?"

"I don't want to destroy this temple," the obvious leader of the two comes even closer to Link, "It was just a trap to lure you in. Oh and how rude of me this is Leon Powalski, and my name is Wolf O'Donnell and we were given a great reward if we take you out."

"Oh let's quit talking and lets attack," Leon runs towards Link as does Wolf.

Link better well prepared for a nasty battle with Star Wolf.

-

Panther finally gets back to his feet, "Nice kick, Lombardi."

"Lucky shot really. Do you want some more?" Falco is acting really smug after that kick.

Panther gets ready to pounce on Falco, "Oh, you know it."

"Stop please," a blue vixen runs down the hill. "Falco, Panther please stop fighting."

"Krystal," Falco looks in amazement.

"Krystal," Panther touches her shoulder, "Where have you been, Krystal? I have missed you."

"Aww, how touching Panther. Your friends need help in a temple, I was asked to have you assist."

"No problem, Krystal," Panther turns towards Falco, "Looks like we will settle this another time."

Panther pats a homing device and his Wolfen pops from around the cliff side.

"Panther, before you leave," Krystal walks slowly up to Panther.

"Yes, my darling?" Panther had just started to climb in the Wolfen.

Krystal pulls Panther in and gives him a big kiss on the lips.

Falco is now looking in amazement and disgust.

"WOW, I promise my darling I will be back soon," Panther jumps into his Wolfen in flies towards the Temple of Time.

"Krystal…What the…I mean how can you just…Fox is going to be…"

"Be what, Falco? It is over for Fox and the entire Star Fox team. And don't jump to conclusions, I kissed Panther just so it will tick you and Fox off."

"Krystal, he loves you and wants you back……And what did you mean when you said the entire Star Fox team?"

"Three things: One, I know him wanting me back or wanting me ever is a lie, Two the Star Fox team including you will be destroyed…"

Falco, opens his eyes wide, "By who? And what was three?"

Kursed bats her eyes towards Falco, "My name is KURSED!"

She pulls out her staff and charges for Falco.

Falco braces himself for impact, "Oh this is not good."

-

Fox makes his way around the first several tombstones which are completely unreadable.

"For a mystical graveyard, they sure don't take honor of the dead with the tombstones."

A flash of light covers the graveyard and goes dark again then all of the tombstones looked as if brand new complete with writing.

"Okay that is weird……" Fox walks by a few tombstones only to be scared completely out of his skin for what the names said, "Peppy Hare? You have to be kidding me…"

Fox walks to the next one, "Slippy Toad…something tells me this is not going to end well."

The next one, "No, No, No," Fox falls to his knees, "Dad."

"James McCloud" is what said on the tombstone.

As Fox stayed on his knees a blue spirit came by fast and went over another grave.

Fox ran to see what it was only to find the name on the tombstone even more terrifying then his own dad, "Krystal…McCloud? But we never were married."

The spirit comes back down and has its eyes shut. The spirit resembled a familiar vixen.

"Krystal?"

The spirit opens her eyes to resemble white lights, "You……Killed……Me……"

"W….ha….t? Kry…stal?


	11. Fox's Vision

Chapter Eleven

Fox's Vision

Large walls surrounded the graveyard, the tombs in even rows with a giant gate that leads in and out. The end of the graveyard has a tunnel that leads down into the Shadow Temple. However, the only thing Fox is concerned about now is this vision of Krystal.

Fox looks at the spirit that is floating above the grave with her name on it, still in awe.

"You killed me, Fox," the spirit actually had tears in her eyes as she grabs her chest with her left hand.

"Krystal…" Fox is mesmorized he knows that is not Krystal but it feels so real as if he really did kill her, "How could you think that?"

"I would have given you everything, Fox and you cast me aside," the spirit closes her eyes and looks to the left as tears go down her face.

"Krystal, I need you in my life," Fox reaches up to touch her but his hand goes right through her. She is still facing towards the left with her eyes closed, she didn't even notice.

Fox pulls his hand back out as she starts to look back and brings her hand down, "Now I am a curse on anyone I know." The spirit's hair grows a little longer and her eyes turn cold.

Fox takes a few steps back and bumps into a small fence dividing the graves for he is now terrified at the change.

The spirit looks down and closes her eyes and puts her hand over her chest again, "I was once a hero before and during the Star Fox team."

Clouds started to gather overhead and darkness crept in as the spirit continued.

"I was once loved by everyone that knew me and I had the man of my dreams."

Fox rolls his eyes up as he notices how much the atmosphere is changing.

"I had everything and now I have nothing."

Thunder starts to rumble.

She starts to tear up again, "Me, my life, I am just simply…KURSED!" She pulls her hand down opens up her eyes as she says her name. Lightning strikes her grave as Fox is startled and trips backward over the fence. As he looks up she has the most wicked expression on her face.

Her face slowly goes from wicked to angry, then angry to sad and for the last time she puts her head down and disappears.

Fox slowly crawls back over the fence and to the grave. The tombstone now had the word Kursed etched over the original name. The tomb then flashed and turned back to rubble.

"Would you like to learn more?" A tall woman emerges from the tunnel leading to the Shadow Temple.

-

Falco was on the ground after a shoulder thrust from Kursed.

Falco looks up towards his attacker, it is now dusk on the planet and the sun is slowly going down over the desert.

"Krystal, what are you doing?"

"What I have wanted to do for a long time," she points to Falco with her staff, "take you down a few notches and much more."

Falco gets up to one knee then back to his feet, "You know my experience is better than yours, you can't defeat me."

Kursed begins to laugh, "Maybe as a member of the Star Fox team you have more experience, but I am a warrior in my own clan. I think it is time to show you why."

Kursed runs at him swings her staff in a downward spiral, Falco blocks with his right arm with his wrist armor, he spins his arm around and grabs the end of her staff.

"Your strength can't match mine, Krystal."

She smiles, "Bad mistake, my old friend," she uses her energy and activates the fire blaster power from her staff and it turns up the heat on the end starting to burn Falco's hand.

Falco screams as he pulls his hand off, "Damn, Krystal."

"Looks like you need to cool off, Falco."

Falco is looking right into the end of her staff as it starts to glow blue, "Aww crap."

She starts to smile exposing her teeth, as she releases her freeze blast from her staff. Falco ducks down and rolls out of the way, pulls out his blaster and shoots Krystal, hitting her in the hand knocking her staff out of the hand.

Kursed grabs her hand and looks down at it, the distraction was all Falco needed, for when she looked back up Falco did a spinning kick into her side knocking her down. Kursed rolled a couple times and stopped on her side and would not even stir.

Falco was sure she was knocked out as he slowly sidestepped closer to her holding his blaster in the ready position.

"Falco," Kursed begins to move, "how could you?" She slowly comes up to one knee holding her side where she was kicked.

Falco's eyes told the story, he began to regret what he did, "Krystal, I am so sorry," Falco puts his blaster down and walks towards her and reaches his hand down to help her up, "What happened to you, Krystal?"

Kursed grabbed his hand, "It is very simple; you are just simply gullible."

Falco's eyes opened wide as she held him with both hands and flipped him in the air, she rolled over to her staff, picked it up and shot Falco in the chest with her fire blaster as he was falling.

Falco hit the ground and he held his chest, "Damn," he didn't know what hurt worse; his chest or his ego, he just got suckered right in.

-

"Who are you?"

The woman walks closer to Fox, walking around a fence that separated them, "My name is Impa, and I am the keeper of the Shadow Temple and the Shadow Medallion."

Fox begins to consider forcing her to give her the medallion, but he stops and realizes that making perhaps an ally or getting some information might be a smarter card, "What do you want to teach me?"

"I want to show you something that might help your trauma."

Fox chuckles to himself, "Trauma? What trauma?"

Impa looks at him as if she is looking right through him, "The greatest lies are the ones we tell ourselves."

"But I have no trauma, what could I possibly be upset about?"

Impa points to the grave that Fox was standing next to, "How about that vision for starters."

Fox looks at the grave, "It is nothing, just a nightmare. Not to mention this graveyard is a little eccentric."

"Come with me, I wish to show you something deep in the Shadow Temple and maybe you will better yourself as well as your mind."

Fox proceeds to follow her around the fences and down the tunnel and into the Shadow Temple.

"So where are you leading me?" Fox is amazed on the corridors that are in this temple, he makes sure to do a visual recording on his HUD so he doesn't get lost.

"To a well that we moved down here long ago, for this well has mystical powers and with the water in the well, the power of the Shadow Temple and Medallion, visions appear in the water."

Fox stops in his tracks, "What makes you think, I want to see something like that?"

Impa stops and turns around, "I can read you like a book, young one. Your heart is pure, and your motives are good but you are carrying a burden on your shoulders and you claim you have no trauma, you need to be one with yourself."

"I am Fox McCloud, lead pilot of the Star Fox team. I know who I am."

"That is not the same as being one with yourself. Now come with me."

Fox continues behind her but as he is moving he is thinking to himself, "What is she trying to pull?"

-

The battle was long and ruthless but after fighting what started as a two on one fight had turned into a three on one assault after the late arrival of Panther. Link is forced to face the full strength of Star Wolf.

Link has been whipped, kicked, thrown, tackled and slammed into every wall and even the pedestal in the chamber.

Wolf begins to laugh as Leon and Panther join him by his side, "This is the great Link that we were told to defeat? I must admit you gave me and Leon a fight but once Panther showed up you could not take on all three of us."

Link staggers up and leans on his sword, spits some blood out of his mouth and stares directly at Wolf, "I am not defeated yet."

"Oh come now, look at you. You are beaten and broken all over, just agree to come with us to the castle and we will show mercy on you."

"What castle?"

"Ganon's Castle."

Link's eyes opened wide, "Ganondorf is back? Is Fox working for him?"

Wolf puts his hands on his hips and leans his head back as he laughs, "No he isn't, this is a completely different charade."

"Fine, I will go with you," Link needs to make sense out of all this, what better way than to go ask the Evil King himself.

-

Fox and Impa has finally made it to the center of the Shadow Temple, within there is a mighty chamber and in the middle of the chamber is the well and above the well but underneath the roof was the Shadow Medallion on a necklace.

"The Medallion," Fox whispers to himself as he walks ahead of Impa towards the well.

"Careful, my young friend," Impa stops and keeps an eye on Fox.

Fox reaches the well and looks down in it to see his reflection, "This is what you meant by being one with myself, it is just a reflection."

Impa closes her eyes and concentrates as the Medallion begins to glow its purple color, "Let's see a part of you that you find is one of your happiest moments."

The glow from the medallion reflected in the water, and in Fox's eyes the water disappeared and he was looking inside the first Great Fox before its renovations.

Fox sees a vision of himself and his crew as he thinks back to this moment in time:

The Star Fox team had just saved Sauria and got a big fat paycheck for their services, Fox had defeated Andross for the final time.

Falco walks in the room after being absent from the team for a long while, "And I can't wait to get back with the Star Fox team! Hey, guys, you don't mind if I hang with you again, do you?"

Fox was skeptical, due to the fact him and Falco did not end on good terms when Falco quit the team. However, it was Falco and Fox working together that defeated Andross.

Fox shrugged it off, "Sure, Falco, it's great to have you back."

"The Star Fox team is back together again," Slippy is happy as the reunion as is everyone and they were about to fly back to Corneria and call it a day.

Until Peppy revealed he had a little surprise for Fox, "Oh, Fox! I almost forgot I received this message from Krystal."

Krystal's face appeared on the holonet, "Hi, Fox. I really appreciate what you did for me. I'm just so sorry we didn't get much of a chance to talk. I'm left with just one more thing to do."

If timing couldn't be more perfect the doors of the bridge on the Great Fox just open up and there is Krystal, "And that's to say thank you."

Fox outside the well starts to have tears in his eyes as he shakes his head, "I can't believe how nervous I was talking to her. I mean look at her she is thanking me up and down for rescuing her. The look on her face is obvious she wanted a kiss. Slippy and Rob just had to put me on the spot like that, didn't they?"

Fox leans back as the vision dissipates. Impa opens her eyes and address the vulpine, "So that was a happy moment for you?"

"It should be when Pepper asked me to go to the planet, for if he didn't, I wouldn't have met her."

"Why is that moment so happy for you?"

"Are you kidding? I met the most beautiful girl in the world, and she joined my team and promised to fight by my side. It took me a long time to finally even ask her out, how could I be so blind? She was in love with me just as much as I was her."

"So why didn't you stay with her?"

"Because I am an idiot." The well reacted again to Fox and Krystal at a hanger on Corneria. It is dusk, no one is around, and Krystal is crying.

"Why, Fox?"

"I am sorry, Krystal. But I don't want you in Star Fox anymore, trust me I am doing this for your own good."

"Stop, Stop Please Stop!" The vision disappears and Fox falls to his knees holding the well with his hands.

"You broke up with her?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen that way, I just wanted her safe," Fox is doing his best to keep himself from crying but tears never lie as they come down his face.

"Her safety was more important than her being happy?"

Fox stands up and turns sharply towards Impa, pulling out his blaster with his right hand and pointing it at her while holding the well with his left, "Never, I just didn't want to lose her. The business I am in…, if I was to lose her while she was fighting by my side…I wouldn't want to live anymore."

"You lost someone, didn't you?"

Fox tears up more and turns towards the well as another vision starts. A younger, injured Peppy comes to Corneria to see a younger Fox.

"Fox, I am sorry…but your father is…"

Fox shoots the water with his blaster, "My father is dead because of a maniac decided to try to take over the galaxy and my father stood in his way. I am following in his footsteps and I don't want anything to happen to Krystal."

"Why didn't you tell her that?"

"I tried to but she was just so angry…"

"And hurt."

Fox drops his blaster on the ground and falls back to his knees, "What can I do?"

"You must see her and save her from herself."

Fox turns his head, "What do you mean?"

"Look in the water, for the well will now show you possibilities of what the future could hold."

Fox looks back into the water. Impa closes her eyes as if she too can see what Fox sees.

The water shifts again into a tavern on a distant planet in another galaxy. The vision goes into a different approach, Fox is not just looking in the well he is in the vision, and he is in the tavern walking around.

Fox walks up to the keeper, "Sir, where am I?" The keeper doesn't even acknowledge him, "Excuse me?"

Fox hears Impa's voice in his head, "They cannot see or hear you, this is simply a vision."

"Interesting," Fox looks around at all the people that are in the tavern, they look as if they are nothing more than the scum of the galaxy.

"Why am I in a place like this?" Fox sees a girl in the far booth. She has a familiar face, but looks as if someone who lost her soul long ago. Her eyes had no sparkle, they look as if they were deep and black with a hint of the natural blue, her hair was long down her back and looked as if it wasn't taken care of, split ends were more than obvious as if she didn't care how she looked. She had a pair of blasters plus her staff. She was wearing dark black pants, a dark red shirt with a black vest.

Fox walks up to her and when he gets to her table is when he recognizes her as Krystal, only she is not Krystal.

"Keeper, where is my drink?" Her voice was loud and scary as she hit her table, causing Fox to jump.

The keeper approaches the table cautiously, as if he was afraid for his life, "Here is your drink ma'am," he lays down a green slimy beverage that Fox could not recognize.

"Krystal, you don't drink…well maybe a wine with me but nothing like this."

The woman starts drinking the beverage, she reaches deep into a pocket on her vest and pulls out an old necklace and starts to cry gently as if not to attract attention.

"That's the necklace I gave her," Fox looks down to the ground and is now beating himself up even more.

"Kursed!" Fox turns around as a shady character walks up and kicks her table, spilling her drink, "You killed my brother for a lousy 50 grand, I am here for my revenge."

"Kursed? No, Krystal you wouldn't have murdered for money," Fox looks at Krystal who smiled and showed her teeth.

"Actually, the price would have been 100 grand, unfortunately I didn't do what my client asked."

"Oh really, and what might that have been?" the character pulls out an old blaster.

Kursed takes her handle of her staff, which is as sharp as any blade, swings her staff and took his head off.

"Now, I should get another 50," She smiles as she finishes up what remained in her glass.

"No, Krystal…" Fox looks down to his feet as the vision disappears and he is back looking into the well.

"Didn't like what she became?" Impa opens her eyes and looks as Fox is still looking into the well in his own reflection.

"I don't understand, she was a sweet person way before she met me. Why couldn't she stay that way after?"

"She was always the same person, she always had the love and kindness in her. But her love turned to rejection and loneliness. Did she have anyone else?"

"Her parents are dead and her planet was destroyed. I don't know if she ever got closure from that."

"And someone new comes and gives her love and takes it away again, she feels as if no one loves her. She no longer trusts anyone, even though she really wants too. She no longer cares on her appearance, because she feels no one would ever be with her again."

"I still would…" Fox still is looking at the ground with his eyes closed and his mind full of regret.

"But she doesn't know that, does she?" Fox shakes his head no, "Now look into the well again for another vision that could happen."

"I'm afraid to," Fox slowly looks back into the well and puts his right hand on the well and the left on the Medallion, Impa is standing right behind him and does not notice Fox's motion towards the Medallion.

The vision changes again with him standing in a living room of a beautiful house.

"Wow, I like this view a little bit better," Fox walks into a kitchen where a girl with long hair, this time clean and in a gentle ponytail to keep it out of her face as she is standing over a stove. "Smells nice in here," girl turns around to be Krystal.

"Krystal? You look beautiful," She can't hear nor see him, but she is beautiful. She has a diamond tiara in her hair, the necklace Fox gave her around her neck, and a red sparkly gown on.

"Marcus, come in here," Krystal speaks towards the next room.

Fox's smile turned into disappointment, he figured she found someone else, "At least she is happy." Fox turns around and is about to end the vision as a young blue fox runs from around the corner and into the kitchen. Fox turns back and watches the young kid be picked up by Krystal, "Who the heck…a child? Is it hers? Must be he is blue like her." Fox is extremly puzzled.

"Mother, when is dad coming home?" The young fox asks Krystal.

"It is her son," Fox looks at her child and notices on his chest is a silver wing worn by pilots. Fox opens his eyes wide as he looks down at his, it was the exact same one, "No way" Fox smiles big, "That is impossible."

"Well, Marcus he will be home very soon and we will eat supper together. Now Marcus tommorow you will have to stay with your Uncle Peppy for a few days while your father and I work far away."

Marcus crosses his arms, "But Peppy is old and boring."

Krystal laughs, "Oh now, you be nice to him. He taught your father a lot over the years, and if you are lucky he will teach you some things too. Peppy is very wise and smart and if you ask him he will tell you amazing stories of his adventures when he flew with your father and grandfather."

Fox laughs, "No, Krystal. Marcus is right, Peppy is old…and he is very wise," Fox chuckles to himself as he watches on.

"Mother, when I grow up, I will be just like my dad and be in the Star Fox team."

"Some day maybe you can lead the team, Marcus," Krystal sets her son down, "Now run and get cleaned up, your father will be here soon."

"Now Krystal," Fox knows she can't hear, "I don't mind, you know I love kids," Marcus runs right next to him as the vision disappears.

"Well, young one," Impa watches on.

"A son, I saw my son," Fox is in shock and has his eyes open and tearing up with a big smile on his face, "Is this my future if I fix everything?"

"No one is certain, we all have free will."

Fox feels disappointed, "There is no definate."

"No, but it shows you that it is a possibility, and everything you do will effect your future."

"Thank you for everything and your wisdom…and I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"This," Fox pulls down the Medallion and turns around as the well starts to shake from the difference and power.

Impa opens her eyes wide and holds out her hand, "Give it back."

Fox pulls out his blaster and points it at her, "You opened my eyes and maybe saved my and Krystal's future, so I won't shoot you. But I need this Medallion." Fox holds up the blue one as his body disappears.

Impa covers her eyes from the blue light the Water Medallion gave out as Fox disappered, "Well done, young one…and good luck."


	12. Link vs Wolf

Chapter Twelve

Link vs. Wolf

Wolf was walking out of the Temple of Time, directly behind him was Link and behind Link was Leon and Panther. Star Wolf was taking Link captive back to Ganondorf, Link went along with it in hoping on unraveling this whole mystery on Zelda, Fox, Ganondorf's return and much more. However, Link did not want to go back as a captive but at this point what choice did he have? Three against one were terrible odds; Leon is quick, Panther is twice his size in both stature and physical strength and Wolf was strong, quick and too formidable an opponent. They threw him around like a rag doll in the Temple of Time and to try to fight them now would only end badly.

As the sun shined down on Link after exiting the Temple, he looked up and wondered how Zelda was and where she was at, if Fox is working with Ganondorf and if these thugs that where escorting him back to the castle were more are than just scum. Link felt a break in the wind and a gust quickly picked up behind him and before Link knew it he had a giant sharp claw in both of his shoulders and was flying away.

Link looked up on what it was and had a big smile on his face, "Kaepora Gaebora, boy am I glad to see you," Link climbed up the talons of the giant owl and made himself comfy on his back.

"I told you I was going to keep an eye on you and give you a ride when you got out of the temple."

"Thanks a lot…" Link looks down at the ground, "We might have a problem."

"Leon, Panther get to the Wolfen quickly," Wolf points in the direction where their ships were located.

Leon and Panther was already a step ahead of him and both used their automatic starters in their communicators to warm up their Wolfens, "What about you, Wolf?" Panther noticed Wolf wasn't making a run for his Wolfen.

"We might have another problem, boys," Wolf points up in the sky as he noticed two Arwings break the atmosphere.

Panther and Leon stop and look up, "It has to be the girls; Amanda and Katt Monore," Panther acknowledges the style the Arwings are moving.

"Hmph, how can you tell?" Leon looks at Panther.

Panther smiles, "I just can, let's say that."

Wolf cuts in, "It doesn't matter who it is, it is still Star Fox. If it is the girls, you two can easily take them down, you two take them down, I'll take out Link and the owl."

-

"Katt, look it's Link on a giant owl," Amanda points towards the owl, even though Katt couldn't see her in another aircraft.

"I see him, Amanda. We also have Star Wolf taking off near that temple down there, we have a four against two odds, what should we do?"

"Slippy, this is Amanda can you read me?"

On the Great Fox, Slippy is still trying to find more information on the planet and locations of the Triforce parts, "Amanda, what do you got?"

"Slippy, this is Katt. We have Link on a giant owl, however we also have the full Star Wolf team."

"I still haven't heard word from Falco, and Fox just reported in from the lake over the Water Temple he said he got the Shadow Medallion. Falco isn't responding but I'll see if I can't get Fox and I will be down there as soon as I can, for now engage Star Wolf in battle."

"Amanda, you heard him."

Leon and Panther break off of Wolf's formation and charges for the girls as Wolf continues after Link.

"Katt, Panther and Leon are heading towards us."

"Let's take them down."

A dogfight is quickly engaged between Star Fox and Star Wolf as Wolf continues for Link.

"Katt, help," Panther is closing in behind Amanda.

"You need to work on your skills girl," Panther holds up a rose as he is flying, "You know death is soon when you see my rose."

"I'll try, Amanda but Leon is giving me a run."

Katt spins her Arwing towards Amanda and Panther and she is going to try to cut Panther off by flying in between the aircrafts breaking Panther's line of sight. Leon spins from underneath Katt and starts firing at her belly. Katt quickly spins her ship counterclockwise dodging the fire and continues forward towards Panther and starts firing her blasters towards Panther.

"Dang it, Leon. Can't you do anything right?" Panther spins out letting Amanda go and circling up to get away from Katt's line of fire.

"Oh come on, Panther. If you weren't playing with that damn rose you would have shot Amanda down by now."

"Hey, watch yourself," Panther holds up the rose again, "Never insult the rose."

Wolf fires at the owl, hitting him on his tail feathers.

"Link, it is too dangerous for me. Head towards the desert to the west."

"Thank you," Link leans over the side as the owl flies towards the ground.

"I will be watching over you."

Wolf lands his Wolfen a little West of the old ranch and a few miles from the desert, not far from Falco and Kursed's battle, when he noticed Link jump off the owl and onto the ground. Link runs up towards the Wolfen and pulls out his sword, Wolf jumps out of the Wolfen and engages Link with his blades.

"You won the first time in the Fire Temple," Wolf sneers at Link, "I won in the Temple of Time."

Link looked up into Wolf's eyes holding his sword and trying to push the larger creature back, "You had help in the

Temple of Time, I hardly count that a win for you."

Wolf uses his blades and pushes Link back down, "And that giant mountain of a creature that tackled me in the Fire Temple? That was just a coincidence.

"Fine, one on one looks like."

"You will not survive, Link. However, I will fight with honor," Wolf speaks into his communicator in his shoulder, "Leon, Panther take out the girls then find the rest of Star Fox. Leave Link to me, I wish to face him alone."

"Honorable of you, I will give you that," Link kicks Wolf in his knee, dropping the bigger opponent down to one knee.

"Not bad," Link swings downward towards Wolf, who quickly puts his blades in an X shape holding off Link's sword. Wolf struggles and ends up back on his feet and punches Link in the face knocking him to the ground.

As Link is on the ground, he takes his sword and stabs the bigger opponent in the foot. Wolf howls in pain as Link pulls his sword back out and gives Wolf a slash right up his leg as Link stands back up. Wolf bends down to grab his injury and Link punches Wolf in the face knocking the bigger creature on his back. Link stands over his Wolf pointing his sword into Wolf's face.

"You surrender?"

Wolf gives a smile, "Not yet," Wolf spins his feet and interlocks with Link's feet knocking Link down. Wolf backflips back up and Link also gets back to his feet, Wolf runs up and kicks Link's sword hand causing Link to be wide open for a bigger attack, and it came. Wolf slices Link's sword arm with one of his blades, giving him a giant cut on his right arm and follows up with a spin kick to Link in the chest, causing Link to fall hard.

"I won't give you the same mercy," Wolf runs at Link, jumps in the air and points his blades downward and is planning on diving on Link blades first. Link rolls out of the way and Wolf's smile quickly turned into a surprised Link as his blades just got stuck in the ground.

"Thanks for the opening," Link, still laying on his back, kicks Wolf in the face causing Wolf to fly, blades and all.

-

Falco is on his back and is holding his hand out as Kursed walks closer with her staff in her left hand and Falco's blaster that she picked up in her right hand, "Come on, Krystal. Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, Fox must pay for what he did to me."

"Ok, two things wrong with that picture. One, he has already paid enough by losing you, he regrets what he did so much, Krystal. And two, I am not Fox."

Kursed shows her teeth with a deranged smile, "Falco, I must also admit, taking you down a few notches is just a bonus."

"Ok, Krystal you win. I will never underestamate you again."

"Are you saying I am better then you?"

Falco puts his hand down, "Now wait a minute, I never said that, I just said that…OW!" that was as far as he got as Kursed smacked him in the beak with her staff.

"Admit it, Falco, I am better then you."

"You are insane, Krystal."

Kursed points the blaster towards Falco and his eyes open wide, "Come on, Krystal. Don't do it."

"Don't I want to?" She walks closer to him and puts the blaster in his mouth, "So should I just pull the trigger and blow your damn brains out?"

With a severly muffled voice, "Krystal, please don't do this."

"I won't kill you, not yet anyway," Kursed pulls the blaster back out and smacks him in the face with the blaster knocking him out cold, points the blaster over his unconscious body and before she pulled the trigger she heard an engine rustling. Kursed looks up in the air, "An Arwing," Kursed turns her head from where the sound is coming from, "it's approaching from the lake, has to be Fox," Kursed looks down at Falco and smiles, "I will take care of you later," Kursed walks into the path leading into the desert, after she gets out of sight she holds up a familiar Orange Medallion and teleports out and back to Ganon's Castle.

-

Falco is still unconscious as Fox lands his Arwing near him and comes to help.

"Falco, are you ok?" Fox goes down to one knee and looks over Falco's injuries trying to figure out what caused them. Falco is still out cold and can't answer his friend's call. "Wait a minute," Fox pulls out his staff and lines them on Falco's face where one of the many injuries seem to have the same borderline, "It is the same indention, that could mean only…no," Fox looks down to the ground and lets himself fall down to his butt, "She wouldn't."

"Actually, she would," Falco slowly tries to sit up. Fox holds him by his shoulder.

"Easy, Falco."

"I am fine, Fox," Falco sits all the way up, "Just a few bruises and other things," Falco is talking mostly about his ego then anything else.

"Come on, we need to go back to the Great Fox and get you healed up. Where are the others?"

"Last time, I checked Slippy and the girls were on the Great Fox."

"Ok, let's go, you are in no condition to fly so…"

"Fox, let's get one thing straight, I am Falco…"

"Say no more," Fox had a big smile on his face, not even an ass-whoopin would keep Falco's ego down, despite nearly being killed.

-

The bridge of the Great Fox opened with Falco's arm over Fox and is limping into the room.

"Slippy, bring out a medical bed for Falco and bring it into the bridge."

"Not a problem, Fox."

After the bed was moved into the bridge and Falco was placed on it, the conversation began.

"Slippy, call the girls back up here," Fox points at the computer.

"I would, Fox. But the girls are fighting Star Wolf and Link is there with a giant owl. It also seems as if Star Wolf is fighting Link as well."

Fox walks over to the computer and punches in the girls' Arwings, "Katt, Amanda, get out of there and return to the Great Fox."

"Fox, this is Katt. We can't just leave, we have Star Wolf and Link down here."

"Let Star Wolf go after Link, they might do us a favor. Now you two get up here."

-

"Amanda, let's get out of here," Katt and Amanda spin their ships up and goes for the break of the atmosphere to get back to the Great Fox.

Panther and Leon start chasing after them, "Leon, let's let them go and give Wolf a hand."

"He said he wanted to handle this himself."

"They are returning to the Great Fox, they are retreating. Also, we can't face them on the Great Fox and we can make sure that Link is defeated."

"Fine," Leon and Panther break off the chase and fly towards the direction of Wolf and Link.

-

Link runs at Wolf, who is still on the ground, and leaps into the air pointing his sword downward towards Wolf. He is going to finish Wolf off once and for all.

Wolf reaches into his vest and pulls out a small blaster and shoots Link in the shoulder causing him to fall straight down in front of Wolf who quickly roundhouse kicks him in the hip giving Wolf the opportunity to get back to his feet.

Wolf looks up into the air and smiles when he hears the sounds of two jet engines.

"I thought you were going to fight one on one," Link staggers to his feet, puts his sword down and reaches behind his back.

Wolf sneers at Link, "I didn't ask them to come."

"Then you don't mind if I got rid of them."

Wolf begins to laugh, "Go ahead, this might be interesting," Wolf steps back and gives Link the floor being entirely smug, knowing Link has no chance against two Wolfen ships and the skill of Leon and Panther inside.

As Leon and Panther approach, Link holds his hands together and starts to meditate as if calling for something.

"Goddess of the Wind, I call your power again," Link slowly opens his hands as a giant boomerang appears like magic, "Behold the power of the Gale Boomerang."

Wolf opens his eyes wide and decides it is time to retreat as he begins to jog back to his Wolfen.

Link spins the boomerang over his head around and around as Leon and Panther get closer, "Time to fly mistress of the wind."

Link unleashes the boomerang towards the two approaching ships.

"What is that?" Leon begins to notice a giant boomerang followed by a giant gust approaches him at top speed.

"I don't know," Panther holds on the sides of his chair as the gust becomes a tornado, "but I am afraid we are about to find out."

The boomerang goes around and around the two Wolfen's and sucks them into a giant tornado.

"PANTHER! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE CHASED THE GIRLS!" The two ships are spinning around each other and the speed is only getting faster and faster.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, LEON!"

Link smiles and notices Wolf is almost to his Wolfen and points in his direction, the boomerang follow his command and starts circling around Wolf and his Wolfen.

"Aww, crap…whoa whoa whoa Whoa WHOA!!!" Wolf, still outside his ship was risen up into the same tornado, along with his ship.

As Wolf reached the height of Leon and Panther's ship, he could only pray that the three ships didn't hit him at this speed because it could be deadly if they made impact, "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TWO, I WANTED TO FIGHT ALONE? NOW LOOK WHERE YOU GOT US!"

"SHUT UP, WOLF!"

"SHUT UP, WOLF!"

Leon and Panther wanted nothing to do with Wolf's complaining at this stage.

Link sat back with his sword over his shoulder as he watched the tornado shoot Star Wolf out of the top and they all fell somewhere in the distance towards the North. The boomerang returned to Link and as he reached up to catch it he whispered into the boomerang, "Thank you for your assistance."

The boomerang disappered as soon as it touched Link's hand, he put his weapons away and resumed him journey towards the desert on foot.

-

Lucky for Wolf he fell directly on the ground and the three ships fell around him, none of them were seriously hurt, however they were extremely dizzy and lightheaded.

"So, boys. After my head stops spinning and we can walk and fix these ships, we are heading to that damn castle in the desert."

Leon and Panther did not answer as the three members of Star Wolf layed still and took this moment to rest and recharge and it can be stated, that they will never underestamate Link again.

-

After Katt and Amanda returned to the Great Fox, the entire Star Fox team joined up on the bridge to discuss the prediciment that they are in. Falco was in the bed that was moved into the bridge so he could be part of the meeting as well.

The hologram in the middle had the Triforce in the middle and the Six Medallions surrounding it.

Fox stood to Falco's left as Katt on the right holding his hand. Slippy and Amanda took the seats around the hologram pushing the buttons bringing up Scales', Ganondorf's, Zelda's, Link's, Dark Link's and Krystal's faces.

"Who are these two?" Fox points to Ganondorf and Zelda.

"The man is Ganondorf, the evil King," Katt points to Ganondorf and then moves to Zelda, "this is the Princess Zelda."

"Zelda? Link mentioned her a couple of time in our battles. Who is she and this Ganondorf?" Fox places his right hand under his chin and crosses his left.

Amanda cuts in, "We found that the Triforce broke into those three parts many years ago. The Triforce of Power is in the hand of Ganondorf, the Evil King, but was defeated long ago. The Triforce of Wisdom is held by the princess Zelda and here is a shock for you, our enemy Link has the Triforce of Courage."

Fox lays his right hand over his left arm, "Interesting, so why does he keep mentioning Zelda in our fights, and why would he capture Krystal?"

Slippy takes this one, "He probably wants the Medallions to get Zelda's part and he probably thinks we are holding her and is trying to trick us into giving her to him or something. As for Krystal…"

Katt cuts him off, "Her unique powers could help him, she must be saved."

"That twisty bitch doesn't want to be saved."

Fox lost his mind only a split second but that was all he needed as he used his right hand and back handed Falco right in the beak and would have knocked him out of the bed if Katt didn't hold onto him.

Fox shook his head and when he realized what he did he was quick to apologize.

"I am so sorry, Falco. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine and I am sorry too, Fox. I hope we can save her, but you need to know she is really hurt."

Fox looks to the floor, "I know," Fox shakes his head knowing he can't be distracted right now, "What we need is a plan. All the medallions are found but I don't know who has the yellow and orange ones. I have the purple and blue, Link has Green and Red…"

Falco rubs his beak from where he was hit and opens his eyes, "Maybe Scales has them."

"Of course," Fox hits his fist in his hand, "It is the only explaination, he wants these powers for himself. Looks as if the desert is our next stop."

"Just the desert? We have radar of Star Wolf a little northeast of the desert and Link is walking towards it," Katt points at the map, "I believe we need to figure out the connection between Link and Scales before this encounter, for if we don't, we could be walking right into a trap."

"We need a plan and we need reinforcements. We have Link, Dark Link, Scales and his army, not to mention the locals around here that will side with Link…even……Krystal," Fox looks at her image on the computer, "I want her being my responsibility, I am the only one that can save her. So no matter what, I will battle her."

"Fox," Falco buts his hand on his buddy's shoulder, "are you sure you want to go through with that? It could be more damaging then you can imagine."

"This whole thing is my fault, Falco. It has to be me to end it. Slippy, did you get in touch with General Peppy?"

"That is why I am here."

Fox spins around while an old friend makes his way to the bridge.


	13. An Old Friend and A Temporary Truce

Chapter Thirteen

An Old Friend and A Temporary Truce

"Bill Grey, it sure has been awhile," Fox is overjoyed to see his old friend as he walks to the entrance of the bridge and shakes his hand.

Bill Grey, a young dog, was an old student through the Cornerian Academy who worked with Fox in several missions long before the recreation of Star Fox. When people would talk about the legendary Army of Two of Corneria, they were talking about Fox and Bill. The duo were known as mostly the Sniper Team, both were able to sneak in and destroy their targets with snipers and when needed any explosion that they found necessary, it is where Fox learned to be the expert shot he is today. Grey was one of Fox's first choices when forming Star Fox, however the Cornerian Army was the destiny of Bill he has already reached the rank of Captain and in charge of his own battalion and is soon to be promoted.

"So, Bill I am guessing you are the one that Peppy sent?"

"Actually Fox, I am here to tell you that due to the lack of military members we have, General Peppy can't send troops to aid."

Fox looks disappointed but he keeps his emotions in check, "I understand, so looks like we are on our own here," Fox looks towards his team and realizes they are completely outnumbered.

"Fox, I was not going to let you fight this one alone and my battalion is on call a small jump away. One radio feed and my battalion of a good 200 men will be here in 15, 20 minutes tops."

"200 ain't much against the odds we are going into, but it is better than nothing," Fox turns to the rest of the team. "This is what we are going to do. Bill is going to stay up here and wait for the signal to call the rest when we need it. In the meantime, we need to divide and conquer as much as we can. Katt you said Link was brought down a little east from the Desert?"

"Yes Fox. Star Wolf was there as well."

"It is time we get information from Star Wolf. Sensors show that the Wolfen are crash landed a little bit North of the battlescene, I will go down there and see what I can get out of them."

"By yourself? It's too dangerous I'm coming too," Katt spoke up, afraid for Fox's well being against Star Wolf.

Fox was lost in his mind, the way Katt said that was the exact way Krystal tried to help him in a mission during the Aparoid Wars.

"Fox?" Katt pats him on the shoulder to try to snap him out of it.

Fox shakes his head, "No, Katt. I need to do this myself. As soon as Falco can get up I want you and him to fly over the castle to the West and scan it we need to know exactly what we are dealing with."

"Ok what do you want me and Amanda to do?"

"Stay up here and stay in sync with Falco and Katt and during the scaning of the planet and the castle……do what ever it takes but find Krystal, but do not confront her just let me know and I will deal with it."

"Not a problem, Fox. You can count on me and Amanda."

"Ok we each have our assignments, Team Star Fox…….," Fox realizes until Falco is ready, he is the only one that is actually leaving, "I will catch you later," Fox casually walks out back to the Arwing and heads back down to the planet where Star Wolf was down and beaten.

-

Nearly an hour has past since Fox's meeting on the Great Fox, he has finally found Star Wolf and they are indeed a mess. They are almost surrounded by bushes and trees, they are excluded where no one would find them, unless it was them they were intentionally seeking. Wolf and Leon are unconscious laying by their respective aircraft, Panther on the other hand is making a fire and looking after his comrades as they rested.

Fox slowly approaches Star Wolf, after landing his Arwing close by, but far enough so he would not be detected by Star Wolf. Fox sneaks through a few bushes and stays behind Panther as he makes it to the clearing. Fox slowly pulls out his blaster just in case Panther is itching for a fight or if Wolf and Leon were to wake up.

After pointing the blaster at Panther, Fox whispers loud enough for Panther to hear him but not to wake the others, "Panther, turn around nice and slowly and keep your hands where I can see them."

Panther looks up from whatever it was that he was doing and slowly puts his hands up, "McCloud, you have real balls seeking us out like this," Panther spins around slowly and address Fox, "Where are the others?"

"Just you and me, Panther," Fox trained his eyes on Panther, "Look, Panther I didn't come to fight."

"Funny, your blaster is saying different."

"I'll put it down if you promise we can talk over there," Fox turns his head towards some bushes, "I would rather not wake up Wolf and Leon."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you know me, Panther. If I wanted to kill you, I would have by now."

Panther begins to smile, "You're right, I do know you. Which is why I know you would have me turn around anyway, because you would rather win with honor and not a kill in the back."

"Panther, I was a sniper in my younger days. I'm fine shooting people without them knowing I am there."

"Admit it, McCloud. You don't want to kill any of us without a fair fight."

"Fine, but still we need to have a talk."

"Ok but put your blaster down and I mean on the ground, not in your holster."

Fox looks towards Panther's waist, "First put your blaster and your whip down."

Panther gives another smile, "Fine," Panther slowly undoes his belt placing his belt and holster with his blaster on the ground, in doing so his whip falls behind him since he kept it connected to his belt.

Fox then places his father's old blaster on the ground nice and slowly and to show he is fair he takes out his second blaster next to his chest and places it down as well.

"Two blasters?" Panther tilts his head, "Very honorable to get rid of both, so let's talk shall we."

Fox and Panther move away from the campsite so Wolf and Leon don't wake up from their conversation. After Panther and Fox secluded themselves it was time to talk about a very important matter.

"Panther, I need to ask you about Krystal."

"Let me guess, Falco told you she kissed me and beat the hell out of them."

Fox's eyes went wide and he started walking firmly toward Panther, "No, I knew she beat him up…But I Did Not KNOW SHE KISSED YOU!"

Panther backs up a couple of steps, "Easy, Fox. I didn't ask her for it…honestly, I was completely shocked. She never kissed me before."

"What are you talking about, she went to you after me and her well…" Fox stops and tries to calm down.

"Yeah, well," Panther scratched his head, "she kissed me but she never kissed me. You know what I mean? I mean has she ever giving me a real kiss?"

"Of course, she is my true love…so you are saying when she was with you she never gave you a real kiss?"

"A peck on the lips every now and then, it made me wonder if her not being a good kisser was why you left her…not anymore," Panther started to smile but quickly faded when he saw Fox clinch his fist. Even though Panther was twice his size, the way Fox's mindset was, he looked as if he could rip his ears off, "Look, Fox, as much as I want to enjoy the fact that she kissed me, I know that wasn't her."

"What you mean?"

"Like she just did it out of spite in front of Falco to get even with you, or if it wasn't her like if she was controlled or something."

"If you really think that way, why not help us and try to save her."

Panther smiles big this time, "Why should I? So she can go back to you, I'd rather take her like this. At least she will stay with me."

Fox looked as if he was going to snap, "You just said it wasn't her," Fox reaches on his back and pulls out his staff.

Panther's eyes become wide, "You son of a ….." was as far as he got as Fox smacked him in the face knocking him down on his ass.

Fox steped on Panther's chest holding him down and pointed his staff into Panther's face, "How could you say that?"

Panther lifts his head slightly and growls, showing his teeth, "I like her too, you know. If this Krystal will give me some affection, what I have always wished for…why not keep her this way?"

Fox raises his staff and is about to smack him again but lowers it back down as his face turned from angry to simply hurt, "Panther, if you really love her…and I mean the real Krystal. Wouldn't you want her to be herself and choose you? She isn't herself, she isn't thinking straight and I wouldn't be surprised if she was being controlled by General Scales and Link. Come on, Panther do you really care about her or just the way she looks?"

Panther puts his head back down and actually forms a tear in his left eye, "I care about her, I just don't know what to do."

Fox lifts his foot off of Panther and reaches his hand down to help the bigger creature up.

After Panther is back to his feet, Fox looks him in the eye, "Help me save her and then since you will be helping her she might fall for you."

Panther gives Fox a very confused look, "But don't you want her?"

Fox bats his eyes and scoffs, "Yeah, of course. But I would rather her be happy if being with me is not what she wants. So what do you say?"

"All right, I'll help," Panther and Fox each extend their hands in gratitude.

"We will help also," Wolf is awake and has been listening to Fox and Panther's conversation for some time now.

"Why, what's in it for you?" Fox knows Wolf never does anything morally right unless it was to serve his own purpose, even the aparoids became a mutual enemy when Pigma joined up with them.

"Link decided to give us all a tornado style ride and I would like some personal revenge against him and even though I really don't care about your fling with Krystal, I don't like using mind control, if that's what this is, to win my fights."

"Well, Wolf," Fox walks up to the larger Wolf and extends his hand, "We work together then?"

Wolf returns the handshake, "But remember this Fox, this truce is only…"

"Temporary, I kinda figured that."

"Since we all need to escape in one piece at the end of this how about after we get back to Corneria then the truce is over."

Fox nods his head slightly, "That seems fair, you have a deal Wolf."

-

Back in Ganon's castle, General Scales is in the same chamber room where they modified Krystal's mind, he is sitting in a big comfy chair looking out towards the balcony. Next to him is a scanning device, which is using radar to keep an eye out for outsiders approaching the castle. Kursed walks into the room at Scales' request for he has another job for her.

"Kursed," Scales raises his left hand and makes a gesture which to Kursed meant come closer.

"Yes, Scales?" Kursed slowly walks closer to Scales and when she gets to him she gets down on her knees and looks up at him.

"Want some action?" Scales puts his scaly hand under Kursed's chin and rubs her cheeks.

Kursed returns Scales with a big smile, "What do you have in mind?"

"Link has just entered the desert and is only a good twenty miles from our castle, I would like you to attack him until I pull you out. Trust me, you may even get the chance to fight Fox as well."

Kursed smile widens as she shows her teeth, "That sounds like fun."

-

In Ganon's throne room, Ganondorf also is making a move with his dark creation.

"Dark Link," Ganondorf is standing on top of his balcony looking towards the east, Link is not yet in visual sight but he will be soon.

The Dark Link materlized next to his master and spoke with his dark voice, "Yes, master?"

"I have a job for you."

-

The wind is slightly blowing the sand in the desert as Link continues to walk towards the castle. Link is approaching Geredo Village, a desert town which he is hoping to rest and resupply before walking the remainder 15 miles to the castle. When Link finally makes it to the town he walks around and notices the Geredo have completely vanished. The Geredo were a clan of thieves that were all women, Link befriended them a long time ago, even was given a nice quiver as well as the power to use ice arrows. The only thing Link can think of was the Geredo abandoned their village when Ganondorf returned and had a feeling they would resurface after the Evil King was defeated. Link walked into a cavern near the middle of the cavern in the base of the mountain that went behind the village, it is where Link was given the Ice Arrow. The cavern had a small hole in the middle of the cavern which has a giant maze at the bottom of the hole that Link had to solve to get the key that led to the Ice Arrow.

"This place takes me back," Link looks down the hole, the silence in the place was disturbing. With the Geredo gone, this place was nothing more then a ghost town in the middle of the desert. The silence was broken when Link heard the faint sound of what appeared to be a young girl crying.

Link turned to see a vixen crawl from the darkness and into the light and collapse on her belly and curl up in a ball.

Link was skeptical with the whole Star Fox thing and here was a female fox right here on the ground in front of him. The girl continued to cry and looked if she needed help.

"Excuse me," Link walks up to her and kneels down next to her, "Can I help you?"

The vixen looks up into his eyes, "Are you Link? I don't want to bother you," she sits up on her knees and brushes her hair back.

"You aren't, I just want to make sure you are ok," Link is looking up and down her body and she doesn't appear injured, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

She continues to look Link in his eyes, "I don't…" tears start pouring down her face, "I don't…know."

Link begins to think back to his battle with Fox when he mentioned a girl he lost a Krystal, "Krystal?"

"Krystal?...Who is that?" She tilts her head slightly and her head falls into Link's chest and closes her eyes.

_"She has to be Krystal. She looks like she has been through much,"_ Link thought to himself, "I can help you," Link wraps his arms around the girl.

"I am so sorry," She sniffs as she sits back up and moves her right hand through her hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Link is trying to figure this girl out.

"Actually, I do."

Link tilts his head, "For what?"

"This," As her hand was behind her head she reaches lower and grabs her staff and pulls it out and down and hits Link in his right shoulder knocking him on his stomach. She stands back up and looks down at Link holding her staff up high getting ready for the final blow, "I honestly thought the great Link would give me a better challenge, and second; name is Kursed."

As she swings her staff downward, Link quickly rolls out of the way, her staff hits the ground giving her a shake as she is picking her staff back up Link rolls to his knees and back to his feet, pulling out his sword during the process.

_"Who is this girl?,"_ Link was thinking to himself, trying to figure everything out.

Kursed swings her staff sideways towards Link, who tries to block with his shield, however the blow from her staff knocked the shield out of his hand. Link grabs his sword with both hands and swings upward for Kursed's head, who is quick to swing her staff into the sword. Link and Kursed goes into a battle of strength each pushing on their respective weapons trying to knock the other one down. Link figured on his physical strength giving him the advantage but Kursed's rage and anger made her stand strong against Link.

Link was growing concerned thinking she might be able to defeat him, her anger was nothing he has ever seen before, "What is wrong? Why are you so angry?" Link begins to get the upper hand as he begins to push Kursed down.

"It is the only emotion worth feeling," Kursed's rage gave her another boost of energy as she stands back up and the stand off continues.

Little did any of them knew, Falco and Katt got a lock on Krystal's signal.

-

"Katt, do you have the same reading I do?" Falco started hitting his radar scanner, not believing the reading.

"Falco, quit hitting your radar scanner, Fox won't be happy if you break another radar device, and yes I am."

"Looks like we found her before Slippy, I'll call Fox," Falco switched channels to Fox's radio frequency, "Falco to Fox……Falco to Fox, do you read me?"

Fox had just left the clearing where Wolf and him had just came to an arrangement to meet up, Fox had just hopped into his Arwing and was about to fire it up when Falco buzzed him.

"This is Fox, go ahead."

"Fox, we have located Krystal, I am uploading the coordinates to your PDA."

"What about Slippy and Amanda?"

"Katt is informing them now, what do you want us to do?"

Fox looked down at his PDA where it was bleeping.

"Fox," Falco continued when he realized Fox was drifting away, "She is about 15 miles from the castle in an abandoned village."

Fox shook his head when he heard Falco's voice, "Continue with your mission," Fox pushes a few buttons in the Arwing firing it up and getting it ready for take off, "I'll take care of this myself."

"No problem, Foxie."

"And Falco, I want to say something."

"Oh no, you aren't coming out of the closet are you?" Falco had a big smile on his face.

Fox's ears perked up, "Shut up, Falco. I was going to thank you for wanting to give Krystal another chance and I am sorry for hitting you earlier."

"Don't worry about it, and your welcome. She is like a little sister to me since you are my brother."

"Thanks Falco, I needed to hear that."

"Falco out."

After the communication was ended, Fox looked down at his PDA, he couldn't believe that Krystal was right there so close and he wasn't going to let her go again. Fox spinned his Arwing towards the direction and launched it, "I am coming Krystal."

-

Link, in order to win the stand off, leaned down and shoots up with his strength knocking Kursed down on her butt. Link grabs his sword and swings downward for Kursed, she grabs the base of her staff with her right hand and grabs the top with her left and holds it up blocking Link's drive.

"You are an amazing fighter," Link tries to calm her down maybe see how he can help her, "Where did you learn?"

Kursed spins her legs into Link's ankles knocking him over enough for her to do a backward somersault getting back to her feet, "I don't have to explain anything to you."

Link lands on his upperback with his feet in the air, giving him the leverage to use his back muscles and do a back flip getting back to his feet, "I just want to know why you are fighting me."

"You are my enemy that is why," Kursed points her staff towards Link and it starts to glow red.

She fires at him three times with the fire blaster, Link uses his sword and deflects each shot with much resistent, each time Link deflected a shot he felt the sword was going to be flung from his hand. As Link was trying to get his bearing, Kursed ran up and did a spin kick knocking Link's sword out of his hand. Link looked to his right looking where the sword landed, a good ten to fifteen feet. The distraction was all Kursed needed, as Link was looking she did a jump kick hitting Link in the face knocking him down almost in reach of his sword.

Kursed walked up to Link raising her staff and was about to hit him, Link rolled on his belly, crawled and grabbed his sword rolled back over and as Kursed was bringing her staff down, Link stabbed her right in the left shoulder, right underneath the clavicle.

Kursed yelled in pain, stepped back, dropped her staff and fell down to her butt. She put her right hand over her shoulder, held it for a few seconds and opened up her hand so she could see the blood come out. She put her hand back on the wound trying to keep pressure on it. Link was already up and was walking towards her. As he was getting closer and closer, she kept using what strength was left in her left arm to scoot her body backwards until she was over the hole in the cavern and no room to go.

Kursed looks up at him as Link raises his sword and is ready to strike her down.

"I am sorry but I can't let you live."

Kursed looks at him with the look of betrayal in her eyes, "Why not? You said you wanted to help me."

"You are working with the enemy and I can't let you escape."

Kursed's eyes begins to tear up, "Kill me, please. I can't take the pain I am suffering anymore."

Link raises up the sword to strike her down, Kursed closes her eyes, ready for the pain to go away. The next thing Kursed hears is a loud noise and Link yelling in pain. She opens her eyes back up, Link is grabbing the back of his right shoulder in pain. Kursed has a big confused look on her face thinking to herself _"What happened?"_

Link turns around and Kursed also looks and what they both see is a familiar vulpine pointing a blaster right at Link.

"Fox!" Kursed yelled in excitement, but at the same time her emotions on the inside were in a battle between thankful that Fox just saved her life and the evil Fox that kicked her out and made her life miserable as the effects of Scales' device is still strong inside.

"Touch her again and I will kill you," Fox had the low deep voice as he focuses his blaster on Link.


	14. Fox vs Kursed

Chapter Fourteen

Fox vs. Kursed

"Krystal, are you all right?" Fox keeps his blaster trained at Link.

"She won't be, she is dangerous," Link points his sword towards the downed Krystal.

Fox fires his blaster, hitting Link in his right shoulder. Link yells as he grabs his shoulder in pain, "I told you, Link. Leave her alone."

Link looks over to his left, where his shield is laying on the ground. He figures if he can get his shield he can protect himself from Fox's blaster. Link makes a run for his shield and gets shot again, this time in his right side. Link falls down to his stomach and holds his side. Before he could recover, Fox runs up and kicks Link down the hole.

Fox walks over to Link's shield, "I told you to stay away from my girl," He taps the shield with his foot causing it to go down the hole as well. "Are you alright, Krystal?" Fox runs over to her and kneels down next to her.

Link fell right on his back, "Damn, that sucked," he does his best to sit up and as he does, his shield comes down hitting him in the head and bouncing off and landing on the ground next to him. "OWWW! Correction that sucked," Link grabs his head with his right hand, while using his left to grab his shield.

A sinister shadow approaches from behind him, "Are you alright, Link?"

The voice was dark and quiet, yet at the same time loud and cold. Link spins his eyes to see the Dark Link holding up his sword over his head.

"Don't worry," the Dark Link steps back a couple of feet, "I will fight you with honor, get up and let me know when you're ready."

Link grinds his teeth, knowing after the fight with Kursed, three blasts and kicked down a hole from Fox he was in no condition for a fresh opponent, especially one as strong as the Dark Link, but what choice did he have. None, and he knew that, as he stood up and held his sword and shield and was in his fighting stance he uttered two words: "I'm ready."

-

"Oh, Krystal," Fox wraps his arms around her, "I missed you so much."

Krystal said nothing and looked at him with an angry but satisfied look on her face.

"Let me help with that," Fox reaches into his side pocket, where he keeps a small first aid kit and sets it on the ground.

"I don't need your help, Fox," Kursed was firm and almost scared him.

"Look, I know you are mad at me but I just want to see your shoulder where he stabbed you."

Kursed slides the collar of her shirt down so he can see the wound. The wound was not as deep as Fox thought, the wound cut skin and went down a little bit but it wasn't enough to do any permanent damage, if she dressed it up properly now it not only would let it heal properly, but because of her natural healing ablities of her own kind, she would be able to get away without even a scar. Fox took no chances as he pulled out a substance to clean the wound and some bandages. Fox treated the wound and wrapped her shoulder up to stop the bleeding.

"You worry to much, McCloud."

As Fox was putting away his kit, he sighed, "You are right, Krystal. That is probably why I chased you off in the first place."

Krystal's eyes went from anger to depressed, "I had no where to go, Fox."

Fox looks away, "I know, Krystal. So much time lost and our relationship is completely shattered, I understand that you don't trust me anymore."

-

"SCALES!" Ganondorf yelled from the room of the device controlling Krystal.

"What is it now, your darkness?" Scales slithers into the room.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Ganondorf turns and has a hideous evil look on his face, directing it towards Scales.

"Watch yourself, Ganondorf. We are partners in this, let's not forget I invented that device."

"Yeah, you did. But it is my power that was used to make it do what it does, and it is failing."

"What are you talking about?"

Ganondorf points at the device as the needle of power begins to drop, "What is causing that?"

"She is forgetting her anger, we must turn it up."

The device itself is a giant black contraption, with a chair connected to it. The red power switch on the main screen controls the darkness driven from it, the higher the level, the more evil and sinister Kursed will become. The white dial has a green arrow that points how strong her own will to the evil has become and it is slowly going down. Turning it up will cause it to go more into the middle, however if it goes into the red it, the evil will become so deadly it will literally destroy Krystal, it will feel as if her brain has exploded and she will certainly die, if exposed to long. The device also has a remote that is handheld, which also has a red switch and a white dial and can be controlled from wherever.

Ganondorf puts his hand on the red switch, "Then lets turn it all the way to level ten, enough of this level one crap."

"NO!!!," Scales pushes Ganondorf away from the device, "Are you insane? That will kill her for sure."

"So what? We are going to kill her anyway, aren't we?"

Scales looks into Ganondorf's eyes, "Firstly, we want her to kill Fox first yes? Perhaps Link as well? And Second, I may have other uses for her after she is done. Killing her is a last resort."

"FINE, then level 5."

"Still to much for now," Scales turns the knob twice, "Level 3 will sufice for now."

-

"Krystal, I am just so thankful, you are not dead."

Krystal's eyes flash red briefly as the upgrade from the machine takes effect, "Funny, I can't say the same about you," Kursed slashes at Fox's face with her claws on her right hand, scratching him and taking some skin as well.

Fox steps back and holds his cheek from where she scratched him, he can feel the blood starting to come from the wound, "Krystal, what are you doing?"

"Living my life, as everyone's KURSE," Kursed grabs her staff and back swings Fox in the face knocking him down.

She runs at Fox, who grabs his own staff from behind him and as she is swinging her staff down, Fox pulls his over his chest holding it with both hands stoping her swing.

"Heh, you built your own staff?"

"Yes, Krystal, I did. It reminds me of you and comes through for melee combat."

"Hmm," Kursed smiles, "Well can it do this?" Her staff head begins to turn blue.

"No, it doesn't have powers like yours, but your hand to hand is not as good as mine," Fox pushes back on his staff knocking Kursed's staff up and giving him enough room to back somersault to his feet, he holds his staff in a fighting stance as Kursed holds hers the same way.

"My hand to hand not as good? Let's find out."

"Krystal, I don't want to fight you, I want to help you."

"Help me? It was you that put me in this position."

"No, Krystal. I didn't mean for this to…"

"Name is Kursed," She runs up and swings her staff at Fox who blocks with his own. She starts to swing it faster and faster, but Fox just keeps blocking refusing to fight back.

"FIGHT ME, FOX!"

"NO!"

-

Link raised up his sword as the Dark Link swung downward so he could block his attack. All though, Link was able to block his blow, he was completely weakened from his battle with Kursed and being shot three times by Fox, he just had to retreat from this fight, but how?

The Dark Link swings horizontally inward, Link blocks with his shield, however the impact was enough to take him off his feet and slide on the ground. Link considered using a medallion around his neck to warp out, but the walk all the way back to the desert would be too much. The only locations where he could be taken to was the Lost Woods, outside the Forest Temple and back on Death Mountain, next to the Fire Temple. Both were completely out of the question, but if he kept delaying to figure out what to do, he wouldn't have a life to teleport. Dark Link was too fresh in this fight, if Link was going to beat him, he would have to pray he made a stupid mistake and the odds of that were slim to none.

-

Fox was finally taken to the ground, he could have only blocked without fighting back for so long, Kursed stood over him holding her staff in her hand. She had already kicked Fox's staff away from him, he was at her mercy.

"Finally, I have shown that I am the strongest."

"Sure, Krystal," Fox didn't care what she thought at this point, he was going to say whatever he could to make her stop, "You are the strongest, now can you please stop?"

Kursed moved the sharp end of the staff over Fox's neck, "It will be all over soon, my dear. Isn't fate funny?"

"How so?"

"At this time, we could have been together, flying around the galaxy, saving people, maybe have a family…" Kursed closed her eyes briefly.

Fox thought to the visions he had and one name came to his mind, "Marcus," Fox whispered the name thinking of what his own family would be like if he only loved her. Now he knows that future will never happen, she is to far gone.

"Did you say something, Fox?" Kursed opened her eyes back up looking down at Fox.

"No, only that I wish things turned out differently."

"Not me. How could I be with someone who would cast me aside?" Kursed rose the staff up and was ready to finish Fox.

"Just stay alive, Krystal that is all I wish for. As long as you live, I can die in peace," Fox closed his eyes and awaited the blow.

Kursed put away her staff and backed up off of her victim.

Fox opened his eyes and leaned up, "What are you…why don't you kill me?"

Kursed glared down at him, "Don't look to much into it, you saved me from Link and now we are even."

Fox smiled maybe there is a little of the good Krystal still inside, "Krystal, I…" was as far as he got when Kursed smacked him in the face with her staff.

"The name is Kursed, and if I see you again, I will kill you."

Maybe there isn't.

Kursed began to walk out of the cave, however Fox stood back up and grabbed her shoulder, "Krystal, please……."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kursed turned around sidekicking Fox enough to knock him over the same hole that Link fell down into, "I Told You, I If I Ever See You Again, I Will Kill You," Kursed kicked Fox again knocking him down the hole.

"AAAAAH," Fox yelled as he fell down the hole.

Kursed looked down the hole, making sure he was gone before leaving.

-

The Dark Link swings his sword sideways knocking Link's guard open by hitting his shield so hard, it forced Link's arm out. With a fresh opening the Dark Link moved his right arm back, elbowing Link in the face. Link fell to the ground, as the Dark Link was walking towards him he hears a scream from behind him as Fox falls to the ground.

As Link is still on the ground trying to recover, the Dark Link takes this opportunity to kill Fox as well. Fox, lying on his stomach, puts his hands on the ground and pushes himself up a little bit, looks up and sees the Dark Link approaching him. Fox is in no mood to deal with this guy, Fox reaches underneath his vest into his shoulder holster and pulls out his blaster and starts shooting at the Dark Link. The Dark Link ducks and dodges Fox's blasts as well as he can, but Fox is firing too fast, there is no way Dark Link can dodge them forever or get any closer. Fox isn't firing accurate he is just simply firing wild but it is enough to keep the Dark Link at bay.

The Dark Link looks at Fox then looks back at where Link fell, he has disappeared, "Damn," The Dark Link looks back at Fox, "Maybe another time, Fox. We will see you around," The Dark Link dropped down behind his shield and his body slowly descends into the ground and disappears.

Fox rolls onto his back, finally happy that the battles are over for now. He laid there for awhile pondering on what to do about Krystal, Scales, Link and even the state of his own team. "Falco, are you there?" Fox speaks into his watch communicator.

"Hey, McCloud, what's up?" Falco, who is still, along with Katt, flying way over the castle to keep out of the sensors.

"Falco, I am sending you my exact location, could you come pick me up?"

"Yeah, sure I guess. Why what's wrong?"

"I am just simply exhausted, Falco. Just come get me."

"No problem, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Fox breaks the communication lays his head down and takes this opportunity to take a nap while waiting for Falco.

Fox didn't realize how exhausted he was for he soon found himself in a deep sleep.

-

"Krystal, I love you so much. Will you forgive me?" Fox looks into Krystal's eyes, as she stares into his.

"You know I would love to spend the rest of my life with you," she turns her eyes away.

They are standing on a bridge overseeing a lovely river, however the sun was behind the clouds and a storm was brewing.

"What is the problem then?"

"I am nothing more than a Kurse now," She turns her head towards Fox, her eyes are glowing blood red.

The sound of thunder is loud and sounds close.

"Krystal, you were never a curse to me."

"Then why did you cast me away!?" lightning was seen flashing through the sky as the rain started to fall.

"Krystal, you have to forgive me."

Her eyes went back to her blue color, "I am giving you a warning, Fox. You have seen me, I am too far gone."

"I can save you, Krystal."

"Part of me has already forgiven you, but I can't put it behind me. My anger is too strong for me to handle."

"What are you saying?"

"If I can't be saved, you must promise…you will……destroy me."

Fox's eyes opened wide, "You are asking me to betray you again? There is no way would I ever take your life."

"Would you rather have me like this?" Krystal's eyes go back to the red color and her teeth begin to grow into long fangs. Her clothes change from her flight suit, to an all black getup, complete with a black and red cape and chain like vest. The lightning has picked up and flashed during every single change her body went through.

"Krystal…" Fox couldn't stand her like this.

"I am Kursed now, Fox. What will you do? Leave me like this or destroy me and remember me for who I used to be?"

Fox walks towards the hurting vixen.

"Stay back!" Kursed yells as the wind picks up against Fox keeping him from walking any closer.

Fox puts his arm over his forehead, "I love you, I can't kill you."

"But you can leave me like this."

"I can save you, no matter what happens, you will always be Krystal inside."

"Too much anger turns to hatred and then there is no going back. You can never truly heal from this."

Another sound of thunder is heard through the sky.

"Krystal…"

"Promise me, you won't let me suffer."

"I am not going to kill you."

"What if you can't save me?"

"I will."

"What if you can't??" Krystal's eyes begin to water.

"I can and I will."

"BUT WHAT IF YOU CAN'T!!!!" Krystal drops to her knees as the water splashes, she puts her hands over her eyes.

The wind dies down enough for Fox to walk to the downed Krystal, he puts his hands around her, "I can save you, Krystal."

She looks up into his eyes, "If you are so sure, promise me now."

Fox wakes up from his nightmare and he is finds himself staring at the Great Fox's ceiling, "I promise, Krystal…I will not let you suffer. If I truly can't save you, I won't let you suffer from yourself."

"What?"

Fox sits up, "Falco?"

"What did you say?"

"Oh, sorry it was nothing. I just had a nightmare," Fox looks around and notices Falco is the only one in the room, "Where is the rest?"

"Slippy and the girls are fixing some grub right now. I can't believe you slept through everything. I found you sleeping like a baby in that nasty cave. I tried to wake you up but you were out like a light, even talking in your sleep. Sorry about this, but I scooped you up and put you in the cargo hold of my Arwing and flew you here. I thought you would have woken up from the fun ride back there but when I opened it up you were still sleeping, me and Katt carried you in here and placed you on the bed."

"I must have really been out of it," Fox puts his hand on his forehead.

"So what are we doing now?"

"I am guessing taken a breather," Falco reaches down to his hand.

Fox grabs his hand and makes his way to his feet, "I am fine, Falco. Just needed some rest, and some food does sound good right about now."

"What is the game plan now?"

"I know what needs to be done, gather the team to the bridge after the food is done, we will be eating in the bridge. Falco go check on the team and I will meet everyone there."

After the meal had been prepared Falco, Slippy and the girls made their way to the bridge. The girls served some pasta with some garlic bread and everyone sat around the table. Fox pushed some buttons and brought up the castle in the desert on the hologram sitting in the middle of the table.

Fox takes a bite of some bread, "So girls, what did you find out?"

"Not much,"Katt started, "There is no way of getting closer to the castle without getting detected honestly I wouldn't be surprised if we did get spotted. We are dealing with an intelligent adversary."

Falco after stuffing his face turns and opens his mouth, "What do we do about Link?"

"First of all, Falco," Fox gives Falco a stern look, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Oh get off my back, we live together you aren't my mom."

"Yeah yeah, it is still rude. Besides how do you plan on impressing Katt with your table manners?"

Falco looks at Katt who smiles at him, "Like this," He picks his plate to his face and tips it so the majority of the food falls into his mouth, even though quite a bit did hit the floor.

Falco has a big smile, until Katt smacked him in the back of his head.

"Hehe," Falco starts to chuckle.

"Rob," Fox turns to his faithful robot.

"Yes, Fox."

"Don't worry about the dishes, Falco is taking care of the cleaning."

"WHAT!" Falco is hysterical.

"Maybe now you will learn your lesson."

Falco crosses his arms, "Great."

"Anyway," Fox goes back to business, "I am not even a 100% sure Link is our enemy. He is heading towards the castle with a purpose. Also every time I confront him he mentions Princess Zelda, he actually thinks we have her or in cahoots with the ones who took her."

"What about Krystal?" Amanda decides to bring her up.

"I don't know what Krystal is doing. I don't know if she is being controlled or actually acting of her own accord, but right now she is not the top priority."

"Fox?" Katt questions his judgment.

"I am sorry, Katt, but Link is getting to be a problem. He is walking towards the castle right?"

"Correct," Falco had already relaxed from earlier, "Your point?"

"We are going to capture him."

"What?" Slippy wasn't sure about this one, "we need to capture him?"

"Interrogate him actually," Fox looks extremely serious, "We need to surround him, Slippy and Amanda you two will swoop down over the castle and fly towards the field and when you get him over you in your radar, I want you to land a good hundred yards in front of him so he isn't going any further."

"Not a problem, Fox." Amanda gives Fox a thumbs up.

"We won't let you down," Slippy gives Fox the okay sign.

"Good, now Falco, Katt, you will take a pair of Landmasters and send them down where those ruins were where you found me and drive towards the castle and we will surround him."

"Gotcha, Foxie."

"Falco, I will ride with you and when we get there we will capture him and bring him back here. So remember we want him alive." Fox leans back in his chair, "But first, I want to watch Falco actually do some work around here."

Falco throws down his napkin, "Fine," Falco mutters to himself as he cleans the table after everyone had finished.


	15. Link vs The Star Fox Team

Chapter Fifteen

Link vs. The Star Fox Team

Link is walking through the desert heading west towards the castle, hoping he will be able to save Zelda from whatever obstacle is awaiting for him. It was mid-afternoon going on evening the temperature had dropped enough to where it wasn't completely unbearable, however he had been in this desert several other times so he had been used to the heat. He knew he still had another few hours of walking left before he was in the castle's courtyards and he figured if he traveled just enough to be able to see it in the distance he would rest for the night and the next day storm the castle and rescue Zelda from whatever and whoever was behind this whole ordeal. However, little does Link know that The Star Fox team is circling in and will give him the fight of his life.

"Slippy, Amanda," Fox is riding shotgun in Falco's Landmaster is waiting for his two friends who are approaching in the Arwings the status.

"Fox, this is Slippy. We have picked up Link on radar and we are flying overhead and will land a good 100 yards away from him to keep him from going any further."

"Excellent, Slippy. But do not land your Arwing's until I tell you, I want Katt and Falco to catch up with him first in the Landmasters. I don't want him to have any chance of escaping."

"Not a problem, Fox. Slippy out."

"Not to worry, Fox. I have an old score to settle with him," Falco is as cocky as ever, however deep down he has to know the danger Link presents.

"How are your injuries?"

"I am fine, a little banged up but I am ready for a fight."

"I must admit Falco, you heal pretty well."

"Heal? Are you out of your mind, I still have a gash in my chest from that arrow Link shot me with. I still have bruises and scratches and even bites on my shoulder and my face thanks to your girlfriend. Not to mention you gave me a nice wallop in the beak."

"Yeah, sorry about that. And could you lay off the 'Krystal' topic?"

"Sorry, Fox. Hopefully Link can give us answers."

The two Landmasters keep driving west until a small bleep comes up on both Falco and Katt's radar.

"Falco, this is Katt, do you copy?" Katt in the neighboring Landmaster radios in to make sure she sees what Falco sees.

"Yeah, Katt. You got Link on your radar as well?"

"Yeah, so what now, Fox?"

Fox pulls out a stun gun and puts it in his holster on his waist and his father's blaster on his chest holster, "Remember we need him alive. But your survival is priority number one if we have to kill him then so be it. Katt follow our lead."

"Yes, sir."

"Falco, I want you to get within range and blast a warning shot just in front of him to stop him in his tracks, then I want you to park right behind him and get ready for a fight."

"Roger."

"Slippy, Amanda as soon as you see the impact of the Landmaster's explosion land your Arwing's directly in front of him."

"Not a problem, Foxie."

"Fox this is Bill, what do you need me to do?" Bill had been on the Great Fox this whole time and is waiting for his chance to help his old friend.

"Stay on the Great Fox with ROB we may need your help later to phone in your battalion."

"Not a problem."

Kursed is standing on the balcony of Ganon's Castle; she was facing towards the direction of Fox. Her dark cape was blowing gently in the wind, her now long hair was up in a ponytail and her bangs were lightly moving with the wind. Her eyes were closed but in a way she could feel him approach. Her natural Cerinian personality could not be destroyed because she could easily sense the vulpine and she couldn't help but feel somewhat curious on his motives even though she warned him that next time she saw him she would kill him, and she was not joking when she said that she definitely had the means and desire to kill him.

"An interesting view isn't it, my young vixen?" Scales approaches behind her.

Her eyes start to open slowly; her eyes are mixed with her beautiful blue color with a dark sinister red. Her voice is calm as if she just woke up from a nap, "Fox is near."

"Yes, so is Link. We believe they are about to embark on a huge battle. Would you like to interfere?"

"No, not yet. I would rather watch the battle."

"That could be arranged, for Ganondorf is about to watch it as we speak there won't be sound but just watching the blows is almost as good as hearing them."

She reveals a sinister smile, "That sounds like a real treat, count me in."

Kursed leaves with Scales towards Ganondorf's throne room.

As soon as they reach the throne room, Ganondorf was just as shocked and as pleased to see the young vixen join him in his room, "Hello my young vixen. What can I do for you?"

"Kursed here would like to join you and watch the battle. She realizes it is without sound but she still wants to watch her former friend get destroyed by Link."

Ganondorf knew what Scales was doing. They could easily watch it with sound; however they didn't want Kursed to hear anything that might be said during the battle influencing her.

"Fire."

Link was walking along the desert path when the explosion happened directly in front of him sending him flying. Link rubs his head as he sits back up and turns his head behind him and he sees the two tanks and the two flying aircrafts heading his way. The Arwings went over his head and landed a good ten yards in front of him.

"Not good," Link spins around just in time to see Falco, who is now out of his Landmaster, leap at him.

Link catches Falco and throws him over his head. However Falco will not be beat so easily, he pulls out his sword and swings at Link, who is quick to react with his own sword. They both share a few clashes; Link's experience though, gives him the advantage as he swings outward on Falco's sword exposing his chest which Link responds with a side kick knocking Falco down.

Slippy grabs Link's from behind, "Amanda, get him."

Amanda picks up a stun blaster and walks in front of them and points it at Link, "Hold him."

Link gasps when he sees a blaster in front of him and raises his arms and slips out of Slippy's grasp. Amanda had already fired the blaster and ended up hitting Slippy.

Slippy's body started to vibrate from the effects, "Amanda," right now Slippy is thankful it was only a stun blaster.

"I'm sorry, Slippy. He moved…..aah!," Link kicks Amanda in the back and she is knocked into Slippy and they both hit the ground.

Link picks his sword back up but he dosen't keep it for long as Falco is back up and comes up from the side and kicks his hand sending the sword flying. Falco wastes no time as he follows through with a punch to Link's face knocking him to his knees. Link extends his right leg and kicks Falco right in the chest, the pain of his previous injuries starts to catch up as Falco backs up a bit and holds his chest. Link flips up and follows through with a kick to the face knocking Falco down.

Link turns around to notice Fox with his staff and Katt with her stun blaster. "Fire, Katt!" Katt shoots her blaster, however Link was able to get down just in time for it to go over his head. Unfortunately for Falco he was just getting back up and ended up getting hit by the blast knocking him right back down but this time he is staying down.

"Damn it, Katt!" Fox looks at her.

"Sorry, Fox…Fox look out!"

Link comes and shoulder thrusts Fox knocking him down. Katt gets in a fighting stance and does a roundhouse kicking Link in the shoulder. Link backs up a bit and gets ready for retaliation.

Fox comes up with his staff and swings for Link, who is quick to roll out of the way, the staff unfortunately hits Katt knocking her out, "Katt!"

"Looks like your own team is your worst enemy, you are just falling like flies."

"Don't count on it, Link. You still have me to go through," Fox walks over to Link's sword and picks it up, "I am an honorable fighter, however." Fox throws Link's sword with the handle down so Link is able to catch it, Fox then raises up his staff, "What say we end it now?"

"Fine with me, I must warn you my experience with a blade will far surpass you."

"Maybe so, but I ain't too shabby with a staff either. But there is something that I am better at then this."

"And what might that be?" Link is holding his sword with both hands and is ready for Fox's attack.

"This," Fox reaches behind him into a holster, pulls out his stun blaster and shoots Link.

"Cheap attack," Link's body vibrates as he falls to the ground.

"I say I just outsmarted you. You knew we had blasters a true warrior should be ready for anything, you just simply let your guard down."

Katt walks up to Fox carrying the still paralyzed Falco, "What now, Fox?" Amanda walks up behind her with Slippy on her shoulders.

Fox bends down and puts Link over one of his shoulders as if he were a sack of potatoes, "I say we go back to that abandoned village near the beginning of this desert and we interrogate this guy."

"What about the Arwings? There are only 3 of us conscious and 2 Arwings and 2 Landmasters."

"Way ahead of you, Katt," Fox pulls out a communicator, "Bill, this is Fox. Do you read me?"

"What is it, Fox."

"Use the autopilot mechanisms on the Great Fox and send the Arwings to the village."

"Not a problem, Fox. Consider it done."

"Katt you drive one of the Landmasters while I will drive the other one and Amanda you will ride along with me and keep Link some company. We don't want him escaping now do we?"

"I can't believe what I just saw, Link was captured by the Star Fox team," Ganondorf is puzzled as he scratches his chin.

"I told you Fox McCloud is a terrible opponent," Scales approaches him and at his side was the young Kursed.

"In all fairness my green friend, Link just got outnumbered plain as that. The true answer which one is stronger is still needed to be known, however this has given me a unique opportunity. Scales I want you to commandeer Link from the Star Fox custody and bring him to me."

"I will do what I can, Ganondorf," Scales turns his head to Kursed, "You be a good little girl, while I am gone."

"Not a problem, Scales," She smiles showing her fangs.

Falco punches Link for the third time in a row, "Not so tough now are you?"

Link had been tied up outside of the buildings of the abandoned village as the Star Fox team starts their questioning or in Falco's case just smacking Link around. Fox stops Falco's fist before he hit Link again, "Falco, you suck at this interrogation thing. You are supposed to ask him a question first."

"Oh yeah, do you think Katt likes me?" Falco punches Link for a fourth time, before getting hit in the head by Katt.

"You know I do."

"I know that, but he doesn't need to know that."

"So why ask him?"

Fox puts his palm on his forehead, "Oh boy."

"Because, Katt I need a second opinion."

"My opinion is all that matters you big blue idiot."

"Ok, shut up, both of you," Fox raises his hands up to get their attention, "This isn't solving anything."

Fox turns his attention towards Link, "Where is Krystal?"

Link looks up into Fox's eyes, "Where is Zelda?"

"Fine, Link. Let's start at the beginning, what do these Medallions do?" Fox pulls out the Water and Shadow Medallions from his pocket.

"Don't you know?"

"I have some ideas but you know more than me so why don't you do us both a favor and cooperate and we might be able to help each other out."

"I ain't helping you until Zelda is safe."

"I am safe, Link."

Link's eyes go wide opened as he sees a figure in the light.

Fox spins around and refuses to take chances, "Star Fox assemble."

Katt and Amanda keep their blasters trained on Link as Falco, Slippy and Fox point theirs at the figure, Fox takes no time in asking who it is. Fox holds his ground as does the rest of his crew.

The figure walks in the room as a long haired brunette with pointy ears and a dress comes in, "I am Princess Zelda."

"You are Zelda?" Fox lowers his blaster.

"Zelda? How is it possible?" Link is still confused.

"It is me, Link," on the inside of the disguise the Evil General is smiling.

Fox cut Link off, "So you are Princess Zelda we have been hearing much about?"

"That is correct, my young vulpine."

"Wha…I mean how did you…" Link was obviously at a loss of words. Link knew escaping from the Ganon's clutches was no easy task.

"The one with the Triforce of Wisdom can easily get away from a massive beast, besides he has been preoccupied with another blue creature."

"Krystal!" Fox points his blaster at 'Zelda', "Where is she?"

Link takes the opportunity with the distraction of Zelda's presence to try to escape. He begins rubbing the rope that has his hands bound behind him with his wrist bands, which he hoped were sharp enough to tear through the rope.

"The young vixen is still in the castle, the poor thing. She is suffering; I don't know how much longer she can last. At the very least, her suffering needs to end one way or another."

Fox slowly lowers his blaster and begins to slide his eyes down.

"Are you all right, Fox?" Katt turns and forgets all about Link as she puts her hand on Fox's shoulder.

"I am fine, Krystal. I am fine."

"Krystal?"

"Katt, Katt. I'm sorry."

"I understand, everything will be fine though."

"I believe we have a conversation to finish," Kursed just closed the door behind her.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Zelda sits up on her bed.

"I want to know just how much you think you know about me for starters," Kursed begins to pace back and forth keeping her sight set on Zelda.

"I can't read minds; I am simply reading you like a book."

"So why do you want me dead?"

"I don't want you dead."

"I am a Cerinian, my race has a six sense we can feel emotions, fear, a small sense of telepathy if you will. I cannot completely read your mind but I can sense that you would love it if I were killed."

"The Triforce of Wisdom gives me about the similar powers as you. Meaning you won't be able to sense me so easily, and you are partially correct," Zelda reach behind her slowly making her way towards her bow under the blanket.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I want to help you, however if you cannot be helped, you pose a big threat."

Kursed shows a big smile, "You can't kill me. I am more powerful then you."

"I don't want to fight you, Krystal."

Kursed reveals her fangs, "Ganondorf wants that  
Triforce peace from you. Why not kill you and take it that way?"

"He wants to enjoy the pain me and Link will suffer when he uses the Medallions to take it from us and give us the pain of knowing that we failed in defeating him."

"Well why don't I kill you now and all these weird thoughts you are giving me will end and I give him the Triforce of Wisdom?"

Zelda stands up fast with an angry look in her face with her bow in her hand. Kursed opens her eyes widely when she sees the weapon and pulls out her staff.

"I will never allow the Triforce of Wisdom to fall in the hands of evil."

"Well in that case, Zelda. How about I take it for myself then, I would find great use for it mixed with my natural abilities."

"I will kill you if I have to, Kursed."

"Well thank you for calling me Kursed and if you truly feel that you can kill me," Kursed's staff begins to glow red, signifying the fire blaster is getting powered up, "then let's dance."

Zelda's eyes begin to glow green and opens her mouth and what felt like a tornado came out and blew Kursed threw the door and on her back outside in the small corridor with Ganondorf's room on the other side.

Kursed sat up holding her head, "What was that?"

"Farore's Wind, a power of one of the Goddesses of this planet, and as the Princess of Hyrule, leader of the Sages and wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom the power of the Goddesses run through me."

Kursed smiles as she sits up, "Then this should be good," She begins shooting at Zelda with her fire blaster.

Zelda holds up her right hand and the three blasts that Kursed shot at her, vanished as they made contact."

"What the…" Kursed was shocked at what she saw.

"How about my fire bolts?" Zelda unleashes several fire bolts at Kursed. She is able to dodge the first two but the third hits her knocking her back down, "Din's Fire."

Kursed leaps up and yells out of frustration pulls out her staff and swings wildly at Zelda. She dodges every single one of her blows until Kursed uses her staff as leverage as she does a high side kick knocking Zelda back and giving Kursed the opportunity to smack Zelda over and over with her staff ultimately knocking her down hard. Zelda stands back up and her body glows blue, Kursed stares with a blank look on her face as the marks on Zelda's body disappeared.

"Nayru's Love."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kursed is completely upset.

"I told you, you are not more powerful than me. Now stand down or I will take you out."

"I will admit you have some interesting tricks of your own. But I warn you, on Cerinia I was trained as a warrior and as a former member of Star Fox I will not be defeated easily."

Zelda pulls out her bow and gets ready with an arrow; however Kursed was way too quick with her staff knocking her bow out of her hand. Zelda's distraction was enough for Kursed to reach behind her and pull out her blaster and point it at Zelda.

Zelda quickly reacts grabbing the blaster and twisting Kursed's arm downward and kicking the blaster out of her hand. Kursed holds on to Zelda's arm with her other hand and rolls underneath the grasp turning the pressure against Zelda and tries to bring her to her knees. Unfortunately for Kursed, it was right in range for Zelda to elbow her in the face causing the grip to be released knocking her back a few steps. Kursed grabs her staff with both of her hands and runs at Zelda as if she was going to smash her with the middle of the staff. Zelda quickly grabs the staff and both of them pushes against the staff trying to muscle each other.

"You are stronger than you look, Krystal."

She smiles, "I am also smarter then you. Do you honestly think I would just ram my staff into you like this when it has so many other surprises?" Kursed closes her eyes and when she opens them they are glowing blue as the staff also glows.

"Aaaaah!," The staff begins to release electrical currents sending voltage through the princess.

After she was done she lowers the staff knocking Zelda to her knees and kicks her in her chest knocking her down. Kursed holds up her staff with the blade end down, "Looks like I win."

Zelda rolls her body to the right and kicks Kursed in the shin causing her to back off, Zelda finishes the roll and gets to her feet, "Not yet," Zelda is then blasted by a ball of dark energy knocking her out.

"Impressive, Kursed," Ganondorf walks into the corridor and holds up his hand and as the Triforce of Power glows the hallway and Zelda's room is restored with Zelda laying on the bed.

"That's impressive as well."

"Child's play with my power," after he is assured Zelda is relocked up he turns to Kursed, "Now would you like to explain to me why you nearly let Zelda escape?"

"She blew that door open herself," Kursed keeps her distance; she is in no mood or condition to fight the King of Evil.

"Relax my young friend; I was quite impressed with your skill. Now come we will discuss this matter later, I have important business for you to take care of.

Kursed nods her head, "Give me a minute; I need to pick up my blaster."

"Very well," Ganondorf walks down the corridor.

Kursed walks over against the wall where her blaster fell, it was the same one Fox had given her and her desire is to kill him with the very same blaster. She picks it up and holsters it but she continues to look around looking for Zelda's bow, she was sure it fell around near her blaster. Kursed walks over to Zelda's room and looks inside and notices it is under her blanket again.

"Touché, Zelda," Kursed gives a big smile, "Another day, Zelda. Another day.


	16. Allies?

Chapter Sixteen

Allies?

Link still couldn't believe what had transpired; he had been captured by the Star Fox team and is now being held at the abandoned Gerudo Village and what is even more bizarre, Princess Zelda is standing right there at the entrance to the cave, she claimed that she escaped but Link can tell that there is something off. However, the Star Fox team is completely preoccupied about Zelda that they failed to mention Link is almost free by rubbing the rope against his wrist bands.

"Scales, change of plans. I need you back at the castle immediately; I have a better plan to get Link here without blowing our cover quite yet."

Scales, who is still disguised as Zelda, whispers so no one can hear, "Not a problem." Scales turns off the communicator, "Link, you are correct. I am using what is left of my power to reach you."

"It was too good to be true, but can you tell me if there is anything I can do to rescue you?"

"I am at the castle, please come as soon as you can."

With that, Scales pushes a button on his belt and he disappears, he had pulled that trick in the past when he was confronted by Fox on Sauria.

Fox turns and looks at Link, "The castle? That is where Krystal is."

Link, who is almost free, realizes he must by some more time to finish the job but he could use this time to get some information, "Something tells me at that castle is where we will find the answers we seek."

"So wait a minute, who told you I had captured Zelda?"

"Don't you remember? You came to Hyrule Castle and kidnapped Zelda right in front of me and you brought a squad of weird humanoid dinosaurs."

"You mean the Sharpclaws?"

"Whatever," Link was about a few more strokes to being set free.

"The Sharpclaws are my enemy; they would love to see me and my crew dead. As for Hyrule Castle, I have never been there."

"Liar," Link gives a big tug and breaks the rope, the Star Fox team tries to react but the element of surprise was on Link's side this time. Falco is first to react and puts his arms outward as if he was going to grab Link. Link reacts by grabbing Falco by his right arm and twisting it around causing Falco to be turned around and backed up into Link's chest, who then puts his arm around his neck into a headlock while also using him as a shield.

Fox, Slippy, Amanda and Katt; at this point, has all four of their blasters pointing at Link.

"Back off or I will break his neck," Link has Falco right where he wants him.

"You do and your body will find what it means to be sizzling when four blaster bolts go through you."

"And then you will have one less friend," Link is staring down right in Fox's eyes but at the same time making sure the rest of the team is in with his line of sight.

"I am an excellent shot, you have seen this. Don't you think I can shoot you right in between your eyes and the only one who dies in this village is you?"

Link ponders for thought; he was right, Fox could easily drop him.

Link reaches down and grabs Falco's blaster out of its holster and kicks the avian in the back of his right knee, dislocating it and sending him down. Link points the blaster at Fox, "There how about now; you shoot me, my joints tighten and I will shoot back."

"Falco," Katt yells in horror as Falco yells in pain.

"Not bad," Fox admits to himself, Link is no pushover, "I believe our original conversation was actually going somewhere. For if you don't mind, I do have one maybe two questions that might make this all add up."

"Fine, I will humor you. What questions?"

"Ok first, you say it was me that captured Zelda correct?"

"Uhh…yeah. That was question one, I hope question two is actually intelligent."

Fox smiles, "Don't underestimate my intelligence. Question two is this: If I captured Zelda then why wouldn't she be on my ship and not this castle? And a thought for good measure, why is it that I believe you are the one that took Krystal from me? When Falco got beat up by her."

"She didn't beat me up," Falco is sitting on the floor holding his injured knee and took exception to that comment.

Link and Fox ignored him as the conversation continued, "I don't know, maybe because you are working together with my enemy Ganondorf, which I assumed was dead. As for your blue friend, I would never kidnap a girl to get to someone."

"No, after seeing the way you fight and you are completely fearless, I don't you would either," Fox lowers his weapon, "I honestly don't think you are my enemy."

Link is puzzled but remains holding the blaster, "Then who is?"

"General Scales is on this planet, I thought he was killed long ago when I last faced him, he is an old enemy of mine."

"What makes you think it is him?"

"Scales is the leader of the Sharpclaws, who are those humanoid dinosaurs you saw. I was asked to come to this planet and get rid of him. Anyway, he and your enemy probably captured both of our girls and turned my Krystal against us."

"If your friend is truly your friend, why would she turn so easily?"

"I would prefer not to go into that topic."

"But when Zelda was captured, it was you."

"Look, I don't know about that but I believe the answers we seek are in that castle. We need to check it out," Fox waves his hand and the Star Fox team lowers their weapons.

Link drops the blaster on the ground, "Hey that's my blaster, easy," Falco is getting more irritated.

"All right we will check out the castle together, but if we don't find our answers, I will kill you."

"Same here, Falco stand up."

Falco looks at Fox with a 'you gotta be kidding me face', "Are you serious? My knee is dislocated, Falco extends it and the unnatural bend is easily noticed. How the hell do you expect me to stand?"

Link kicks him in the front of the knee where it is bent, popping it back into place.

"AAAAAAH, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Can you stand now?" Fox asks him with a smile on his face.

"No, I cannot, it now needs to heal. And when it does I am going to kill you, Link," Falco points at the man in the green cloak.

They all build a little fire and decide it would be best if they rest here tonight. Katt is doing her best to treat Falco, who has not stopped complaining; the thing is he is complaining about not just the knee, but also the whole situation of Krystal 'not beating him up' and Katt's constant nagging of wanting to be a couple isn't helping his lone wolf personality. Slippy and Amanda walked into a small house in the village and quickly went to sleep. Fox had walked out of the village and is sitting down leaning back on his hands, outside looking up at the stars, thinking about everything that had transpired.

"So, maybe we should get to know each other," Link walks outside and stands next to Fox. Link has taken off his sword, shield and his bow and is lying by the fire.

Fox turns his head and faces Link, "Sure why not."

"I put away my weapons; I would trust you would do the same."

Fox reaches down and pulls off his blaster and holster and hands it to Link, who grabs it and sets it down by his feet and walks over and sits down.

"You are still paranoid aren't you, Link?" Fox turns his head back forward.

"Five against one isn't the best odds," Link sits down next to Fox.

Fox scoffs a little, "You do have a nice planet, Link. Very beautiful, the creatures here are very nice and friendly."

"Thanks, this place is nice to live in. I must ask though, what creatures have you met so far?" Link turns his head to the right and looks at Fox.

"I was injured in a battle over a giant lake and crashed into the water, I woke up and there was this beautiful aquatic like girl. She helped me."

"Princess Ruto of the Zoras, they are a race of healers and they are very good natured."

"I have noticed; I didn't even get any scars. So, tell me about yourself."

Link turns his head back forward, "Like what."

"What made you the way you are? What is your connection to Zelda and everything?"

"Long story."

"You said you wanted to get to know each other, we have a long night ahead of us. I am not going to sleep anytime soon."

"Well about ten years ago; I lived in the Kokiri Forest, next to the lost woods. The most unusual chain of events occurred that involved me trying to get the Triforce before Ganondorf did."

"My team did some research on this planet, we have discovered a little about the Triforce. Could you tell me more about it?"

"It is hard to fully understand, just know it gives the power of wisdom, courage and ultimate power. Anyone that had all three, could rule Hyrule for all eternity."

"Three? That was something I never understood is this Triforce one or three?" Fox looked back at Link, trying to make sense out of all of this.

"It started as one. Legend says that if one who is pure of heart and has all three factors balanced Power, Wisdom and Courage would have touched the Triforce first they would get the whole Triforce and would have the power to rule all and it would bring peace and prosperity to the world."

"Okay, I get it. But why is it three?"

"I pulled out the Master Sword, which only someone pure could pull out, it was the final key to unlock the Sacred Realm inside the Temple of Time where the Triforce was hidden."

"So you got the Triforce. Okay so why didn't you get all three, I know you have one piece."

"Ganondorf followed me into the Sacred Realm and I was sealed in by the power of the sword. When I awoke seven years passed and Ganondorf had taken the Triforce."

"I get it, he doesn't have a pure heart so when he touched the Triforce…"

Link finished his thought, "…it broke apart and became three separate pieces. Because power is what he desired most, the Triforce of Power remained with him."

"And the other two?"

"Because of what I did just prior and I lost most of my childhood due to being locked away for seven years I was given the Triforce of Courage. The Triforce of Wisdom was given to the Princess Zelda, due to wise nature."

"I guess I was wrong about you, so what happened after that?"

Link went on for another hour or so about how he defeated Ganondorf and rescued Princess Zelda.

"After I was victorious; the Princess turned back the hands of time with a powerful Ocarina and combining it with her Triforce of Wisdom and I was giving back my seven years."

"What happened after that?" Fox had become fascinated by Link's story.

"Tell me a little of your history first," Link was ready to hear more about the aliens on his planet.

"Well, it all started with my father I guess."

"I didn't know my family; I never knew my father and my mother died when I was very little."

"My mother died of an illness when I was little as well."

"We have something in common then," Link turns back toward Fox then looks back forward, "What about your father, you were saying it started with him."

"My father; James, my friend Peppy and a hog named Pigma were the first Star Fox team. We are a band of mercenaries that looks for peace in the galaxy."

"Very honorable."

"It was, I at the time was in the Cornerian Academy wanting to become in officer, my father taught me a little of flying and I learned how to become an excellent shot with my blaster and a sniper."

"What exactly is a sniper?"

Fox looked at Link with a 'you serious' face, but remembered that he was on a planet that didn't use firearms, "A sniper is a weapon that is used to fire over long distance, it has a scope on it that allows you to see like a magnifying glass and zooms in on your target. It requires a really steady hand and patience to become a master sniper."

"I see, so what happened?"

Fox puts his knees up and sits up while he looks up in the stars, "Andross, an evil genius, was causing trouble on a planet and looking for an all out galaxy war, happened. My father and original Star Fox members went to Venom, the planet where Andross resided but Pigma betrayed my father and my father was killed by Andross."

"I am sorry for what happened to you, what happened after that?"

"I quit the Academy, Peppy became a father figure to me and my two other friends, Slippy, and Falco; who you really need to quit pissing off by the way," Link tilted his head and rose his eyebrow and scrunched up his lip, "and that is when the new Star Fox team was born. I got revenge on Andross and killed him."

"Don't mind me asking but what about the girl?"

"She came into my life eight years later," and a long conversation started as Fox told his story and the events that surrounded Sauria: The Dinosaur Planet and how he met and saved Krystal.

"I made a mistake with her, one that I would gladly take back," Fox ended his story on how he and Krystal became a couple and how Fox had her leave his side for her safety only for her to become angry and full of rage.

"That is a real messed up story," Link had laid down after the conversation picked up, as did Fox, "so what is to become of you two now?"

"Hopefully, I can win her back. But if it does become a battle between her and me, I need to do it alone."

"I can do that for you, good luck with that," it became weird for both Fox and Link just earlier today and the whole time the Star Fox Team was on the planet, they were wanting to kill each other, now they are able to talk freely and get to know each other.

"What about you and Zelda? Is there any chemistry going on?"

Link smiles, "I am no good at this stuff, I never once told her how I felt. Also there was another princess I helped recently and now emotions for both are always racing."

"If there is one thing I have learned is this; you have to be honest with your feelings, if you truly care for someone you must tell them. Otherwise, you will regret it every day for the rest of your life, just like I am going through right now."

"Hey nothing against your team, but what say we go in now? Just you and me; we will tackle it?"

Fox looked at Link, "That was sure a change in topic."

"I know, but I feel we may have a better chance going in at night."

"And the problem with my team is?"

"I was able to hold my own against all of you…"

Fox cut him off, "Now wait a minute, granted you are talented, however my team can get the job done."

"No offense, but your right hand man is injured."

"Okay, so let's say it would be just the two of us, what is your plan?"

"We go in, rescue the girls and get out. Kill anyone or anything in our way."

Fox brings his left hand up and rubs his mouth and chin, "Sounds interesting," Fox brought his hand slowly back down.

"You have those two medallions you got from the Water and Shadow Temple right?"

"Yeah," Fox reaches in his pocket and pulls the blue and purple medallions out, "Why?"

Link pulls out the Forest and Fire Medallions from his pocket, "Ganondorf, will stop at nothing to get all 6 so he can get the full power of the Triforce. He already has two and if we need to, we can use these to quickly teleport to its respective temple."

"Okay, we go in there tonight stealth wise, we search for the girls and if we do we use the medallions and get out. Or at the very least, get some intelligence and come back with a stronger force later."

"I have been to the Spirit Temple, and I know how he likes to construct his castle. I can lead us through the place and we can use all the passages and move in fast and get out."

"So do we have a plan?" Fox extends his right hand.

"Let's do it," Link shakes Fox's hand.

Both men get to their feet, Fox walks over and picks his blaster back up and puts it on his belt. Link arms himself with his bow, sword and shield and walks outside and waits for Fox.

Fox walked over to the team, "Me and Link are going to do some recon tonight at the castle. Do what we can and get some information."

"What?" Falco was not liking this idea, "So let me get this straight," Falco holds his hand up and begins to count, "I get hit, scratched, bit, shot, hit some more, elbowed, punched, shot down, got my knee dislocated and re-located; in not the most pleasant way, did I mention I got hit a lot? And you," Falco points at Fox, "want to let me say it is okay that you go alone?"

Fox looks at Katt, "Did you give him painkillers?"

Katt looks at him puzzled, "No, not yet."

"Hmm, give him double dosage and knock him out," Fox looks at Falco, "Look, joking aside, yes I am sorry for what happened to you. But let's face it; you are hurt and we aren't doing anything tonight, we need some information. I promise I won't let you stay on the sidelines when it is time to fight."

"That's better," Falco has a smug look on his face.

"Falco, everyone is asleep. I can only trust you to be in charge while I am gone."

Falco gets a serious look, "Of course, Fox. No problem."

"Thank you, hopefully we are back by morning," Fox turns around and begins to walk out.

"You see, Katt. That is why I am the best," Falco has his hands on his hips and gets a posture going.

Fox turns his head over his right shoulder, "That's why you tried to pick the door to the bathroom every time Krystal was taken a shower back on the Great Fox, right?"

Falco's eyes widen.

"What?" Katt gets on her feet.

"What, what that is not true," Falco holds his hands out, "come on Katt, it is not true, come on I am hurt."

Katt continues to walk closer to Falco, "Then you better explain fast."

Fox continues to walk with a smug smile on his face and whispers, "Gotcha, who's the best again?"

"FOX!" Falco continues to yell Fox's name until he and Link are long out of the cave, "FOX, FOX!, GET BACK HERE!"

Outside the cave, Fox and Link are standing shoulder to shoulder, "What happened in there?" Link asked Fox.

"Just told a little fib; it gave them something to do."

Link looked to his right at Fox, shrugged his shoulders and looked back forward. These two heroes are about to storm Ganondorf's Castle, try to save Zelda and Krystal, and hopefully mop the floor with Ganondorf and Scales. However, what these two don't realize, or is overlooking, that the castle is patrolled by thousands of Sharpclaws that are still loyal to Scales, not to mention Kursed is still under their control who's promise from Fox was if he can't save her, she wants him to kill her.

**WRITER'S NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I'VE BEEN MOVING AND TAKEN CARE OF A LOT OF PROBLEMS, INCLUDING WRITER'S BLOCK, IT IS GONE AND THE STORY IS BACK.**

**FORESHADOWING**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

**FOX AND LINK; ENTER THE DARKNESS**


	17. Fox and Link Enter The Darkness

Chapter Seventeen

Fox and Link; Enter The Darkness

It is pitch black outside, save for the stars and moon which gives Link and Fox enough light to see where they are going. Ganondorf's Castle is right in front of them, only about a hundred yards. Fox pulls out his Hi-Def binoculars and scans the castle with them.

"What is that?" Link is not familiar with this kind of technology.

"Hi-Def binoculars," Fox continues to look through them left and right, up and down all over the castle, "they allow me to see far away."

"May I?" Link extends his right hand.

"Go for it," Fox holds the device in his left hand and with his right hand he points to a dial, "rotate it to zoom in and out."

Link grabs the device and looks through them, "This is cool," Link turns the dial and it zooms in remotely fast, "I can see where this would come in handy," Link lowers them back down and hands them back to Fox. "Did you see a way in?"

Fox puts the device away, "Yeah, down there on the right side of the castle," Fox points towards a grate, "it looks like a drain pipe to the castle, we can go up through it."

"Let's go."

_INSIDE THE PIPE_

Fox and Link go up through the pipe and they keep crawling through the shallow water as they keep going, they continue to keep their eyes peeled for a section which would come off. Fox keeps his PDA out to use as not only a makeshift flashlight, but also to view the blueprint layout of the castle so they don't end up going into a room they don't want to be in. After going up and following several forks left and right, Link finally notices an area what can be taken off.

"How's this Fox?"

There is a small grate in the pipe which Fox looks through, "Looks good," Fox pulls into his pocket and gets out a screwdriver and hammer, he aligns the screwdriver on the screws coming in and with a hammer knocks all four screws out which knocks off the panel. Link held onto the panel with his hookshot so it would not make noise hitting the ground. Link and Fox jump down and slide the panel the best they could back in the hole, since the screws went everywhere and they weren't going to waste time looking for them and they may need this panel as a way back out. Fox holds up his PDA, "Looks like we are in this small hallway here, we are actually in luck the scanners says there is two small rooms here and here," Fox points on his PDA as he explains, "I am wagering those would be both jail cells, there is only three problems along the way."

"What is that?"

"There is a doorway here that looks to be a big room; I wager where the enemy hangs out, I bet they are to guard the prisoners. Another doorway here that leads to a guest room; let's hope they aren't home. The last one actually has a jail cell in it, and I wager it's the master bedroom on the size and structure."

"It has to be Zelda's cell," Link looks over Fox's shoulder paying attention to the layout, "Ganondorf would want her close."

"So let's get moving," Fox holds up his blaster and hopes he doesn't have to use it.

Fox and Link moves quick enough to get through the hallway but slow as to not make noise, the hallway is dimmed so they don't need to worry about someone seeing them in the hallway unless they walk right up to them. They reach the doorway which was the big room Fox spoke of and sure enough, there was four Sharpclaws sitting at a table playing what looked to be a card game of some sort, another two on the couch watching TV and another taking a nap on a chair, also in front of the TV.

"Let's be very quiet," Fox quickly moves past the doorway.

No response from the room.

Link moves past the doorway.

"Did you see that?" The Sharpclaw at the table who was looking towards the doorway starts to stand up.

"Oh, you are just mad because I am winning," Sharpclaw #2 holds his cards in front of his face with a smug look.

"No I am serious there was definitely something there," Sharpclaw #1 again points at the doorway.

"Well why don't you check it out?" Sharpclaw #3 is getting irritated he wants to get back to the game.

"Why don't you?" Sharpclaw #1 points to him.

"Because you are what saw it," #3 slaps his hand away.

"Will you all just shut up?" The Sharpclaw, who was taking a nap, was being the key word, yelled at the other Sharpclaws for waking him up.

Sharpclaw #1 sits back down and forgets all about the shadow in the doorway and resumes the game.

Fox stares at Link and smiles, "Good thing Sharpclaws are stupid, huh?"

Link chuckles softly, "Yeah, no kidding."

Fox turns back forward and waves his hand, "Come on, let's go."

They run down the hallway before getting to the second doorway leading to the guest room. Fox holds out his blaster, "I am going to check it out, wait here."

"Go ahead; I'll cover you out here."

Fox runs in, "It's empty," Fox holsters his weapon and walks around.

"Then let's go," Link looks in the room while staying on the outside.

Fox walks over to the side table next to the bed, "What's this?" Fox picks up a small tiara that was on the table, "this is Krystal's."

"Fox, let's go. One of the jail cells is up ahead.

"Krystal," Fox puts the tiara in his pocket and runs out of the room and down the hall with Link following behind.

Fox kicks the door open and rushes in, "KRYSTAL!"

"Are you insane? Why would she be in a jail cell?" Link walks in behind him.

"I…I don't know," Fox drops to his knees.

"We don't have time for this," Link grabs Fox's left shoulder.

"What's that?" Fox reaches under the cot and pulls out a small white box.

Link gets on one knee next to Fox, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Fox opens it and finds a beautiful necklace with a turquoise pendant and a picture. Fox starts to tear up, "I gave this necklace to her. You should have seen her face light up."

Link can't help to smile, "She kept it. That tells you that she must still have feelings for you."

"I hope so, I can't live without her."

"What about the picture?"

Fox sets the necklace back in the box and picks up the picture. The picture shows Krystal sitting on a park bench and Fox standing behind her hugging her, both are smiling in a way you couldn't imagine; you can tell they are both in love.

"I remember this day," Fox wipes his eyes, "We just had the most romantic date, it was the same day I gave her the necklace. We asked someone to take the picture," Fox chuckles, "he said we made a cute couple."

"We will save her, but we can't linger we have to go."

Fox stands up and sits on the cot, "Can you go ahead? Get your princess, I'll catch up. I need a few more minutes."

Link nods, leaves the cell and heads through the hallway. Link makes it into Ganondorf's bedroom and carefully makes his way through the smaller corridor and outside Zelda's cell.

"This is almost too easy," Link opens the cell and finds a figure lying on the bed. "Zelda," Link runs over and takes off the covers and finds the Dark Link who quickly kicks Link out through the door.

Link picks himself up and grabs his sword and points it at the Dark Link, "Where is Zelda?" Dark Link has an evil smile as he walks towards Link, who backs up into Ganon's room.

"Right here," Link turns around to find Ganondorf standing in another passageway into the room, Scales is standing next to him with Zelda in chains.

"Release her now," Link turns his sword towards Ganondorf forgetting all about the Dark Link who stabs hits him in the back with the hilt of his sword, knocking him to his knees.

Fox is standing outside the room cautiously looking in, he grabs his blaster on his waist and the one in his shoulder strap, "Three good blaster bolts and I can end this now," and with that Fox whips himself around the corner and points a blaster at both Scales and Ganondorf, "It ends now!"

"McCloud!" Scales is itching to grab his blaster but he prefers to play it out.

"Ahhh, so this is the famous Fox McCloud," Ganondorf has a big evil smile on his face, "I have been dying to meet you."

"Release Zelda and Krystal at once," Fox holds his blasters firmly itching to just pull the trigger and end it once and for all.

"What is the matter, McCloud? Scales grins, "Don't like the new Krystal? Or should I say Kursed?"

Fox starts to tense, his mind starts to race, he shows his teeth and his anger is apparent, "I ought to just kill you right now."

"What's stopping you?"

"I…don't know," Fox's hands start to shake, "Don't think I won't."

"Fox don't kill unless honor is involved," Kursed shows up behind  
Scales.

"I used to be a sniper; I have no problem shooting someone."

"So shoot me then," Kursed walks up right in front of Scales in Fox's line of sight.

Fox lowers his blaster that is pointing towards Kursed but keeps the other one elevated towards Ganondorf, "You know I can't."

"You promised you wouldn't let me suffer."

"How did you know that?"

"Hello? Telepath, I gave you the dream."

"I also promised you I would save you."

"And if you can't?" Kursed looks at Fox right in the eyes.

_"Oh not this again," _Fox didn't want this conversation now as he turns to Ganondorf, "Release her, whatever you did to her, release her."

Ganondorf shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe later, but for now let's talk about my medallions."

Link holds his pouch where he has the Forest and Fire Medallions, unfortunately he can't make a move with the Dark Link holding his blade directly behind his head, "Well you obviously have us where you want us, why not kill us now?"

"I will at a last resort but then the Triforce pieces will find a new host and I have to do this all over again, I'll kill you if I have to."

Dark Link kicks Link in his back knocking him on his chest and as Dark Link holds Link down with his foot he bends over and grabs Link's pouch, "Is this what you want master?"

"The medallions, this will be all over soon," Ganondorf holds his hand up as the Dark Link tosses the pouch to him. Ganondorf reaches in the pouch and pulls out the two medallions, "Only two? Where are the others?"

Fox smiles.

"Fox has them," Kursed can read Fox like a book.

"Give them to me, McCloud," Ganondorf holds his hand and it begins to glow purple getting ready to blast Fox with an energy blast.

Fox extends his arm reminding Ganondorf he has a blaster aiming right at him.

Ganondorf knows a mere blaster bolt won't kill him, however he doesn't know the skill of Fox so he plays on the side of caution, "Give me those medallions and I'll release Kursed."

Fox's eyes open wide and his hand begins to shake, "Like I'll believe anything you say."

Ganondorf smiles wide, "Now, McCloud…"

"Release both the girls and return those medallions or I will blow your brains out."

"Your blaster is no match for my power," Ganondorf raises his hands up and gets ready for an energy blast.

Fox shoots his blaster three times at Ganondorf. The bolts go into Ganondorf's hands and add to the absorption of the energy blast, "What?"

Ganondorf laughs, "Now it is my turn," Ganondorf shoots his blast at Fox hitting him in the chest knocking him through the room and into a brick wall severely damaging it. Fox slowly gets up in a daze to find Kursed standing over him.

"Give me those Medallions, Fox."

"Krystal," Fox extends his hand, "come with me," Fox pushes a button on his belt.

Kursed smiles, "Come with you? Are you serious? You are the reason for all of this."

"Krystal.;."

"Kursed," Kursed replies in a stern voice wanting him to get it, she is no longer Krystal.

"Krystal, Kursed, whatever," Fox is sick of this whole thing, "I don't care what your name is, I care about you. I love you so much and I've thought about you everyday since you were gone. I'd rather give up the Star Fox tradition then give up you."

Kursed's eyes start to widen and her mouth slowly opens as she looks down, her heart starts to beat fast as she wipes a tear away, "It's too late for me, Fox."

Fox walks slowly towards her, "It is never too late. I am telling you it will be all right," Fox grabs her on her shoulders.

"Scales," Ganondorf looks at him wanting him to do something about her.

"I am on it," Scales leaves the room and heads for the controller for the device.

"Krystal…Kursed, please I even have something for you."

"What?" Kursed is curious on what he is talking about.

Fox pulls out Krystal's necklace that Fox gave her, Kursed's eyes start to water.

"Fox," she grabs the necklace with her left hand and starts to rub it with her right hand, "I have kept this."

"I know, I also found the picture."

Kursed looks up, "We were so happy back then."

"I have that same picture in my room and I look at it everyday, and as much as it hurts me and makes me realize the stupidest mistake in my life was me letting you go."

"Oh Fox," Kursed wraps her arms around Fox a feeling that Fox has been waiting for a long time. Fox wraps his arms around her as well. Unfortunately, the moment was short lived as Scales increased the device from level three to level five. Kursed's blue eyes flashed red as she looked up as if she was in pain, "you are such a fool, Fox."

"What?"

Kursed breaks the hug and knees Fox in the 'downstairs apartment' as Fox backs away and bends over in pain Kursed does a front kick in Fox's face sending him on his butt against the wall. The wall then was blown away as Fox's Arwing, on autopilot, blasted the weakened wall. Fox uses what's left of his energy and rolls out of the hole and onto his Arwing, he stands up on the front of the Arwing while pushing a button on his wrist which opens the canopy, "Krystal, I have not giving up on you yet."

"Kursed," she pulls out her blaster and begins to shoot at Fox who is already in his cockpit and as the canopy is lowering back down she is able to blast Fox in the right shoulder, he grabs the pain with his left hand as he quickly flies out of there with his right hand.

While Fox flew back to where the others were in the desert he began to wonder what exactly just transpired, _I don't get it, I was reaching her, or so I thought. Then she just attacked, maybe I can't save her. _Fox looked down at his controls with a depressed look, knowing just what he has to do. _I have no choice, I have to defeat her._ Fox's Arwing makes it back to the village and as he gets out he is greeted by the rest of the Star Fox team.

Kursed holds up the necklace Fox had given to her, for the second time, and slides it into her inside pocket on her vest and forgets all about it.

"Link, looks like your friend has abandoned you," Kursed had just walked back into the room to find Link in chains and Ganondorf smiling, who then quickly turns towards her, "Kursed did you recover the remaining medallions?"

"No, sir. Fox escaped in his Arwing before I could recover them, I apologize."

"Well what do you think we should do, young lady?" Ganondorf's voice sounds disappointed but the smile makes you wonder.

Kursed thinks long and hard, "Fox won't give up, he will rally the rest of the team and storm this place. I say wait for him to come to us."

Scales unsheathes his sword, "Let them come. My Sharpclaws are ready."

"My minions are ready as well," Ganondorf ponders a bit, "very well, let's wait for them to come to their death. It might prove to be amusing."

Kursed walks over to where Zelda is next to Scales, "I dare you to try something, princess. I am itching for us to settle the score."

Zelda keeps her thoughts in check, "Don't think you have won yet, my young blue friend."

"Now, Link," Ganondorf walks closer to his old adversary, "I think it is very dangerous for me to keep you here, so I am going to use my Triforce of Power and banish you to the realm of darkness until I need you."

"Also Ganondorf," Scales interrupts, "I have made a transmission to a new ally who wishes to remain anonymous and he says he will aid us as well."

"That sounds splendid," Ganondorf holds out his left hand and his Triforce piece begins to glow, "I will see you again when it is time to destroy you and take your precious Triforce of Courage, but you should be thanking me for your last request, I am giving you the chance to see your old friend, the princess of twilight."

The room begins to glow black around Link as his body begins to disintegrate as it sends him to the Realm of Twilight.

"Now as for the princess," Ganondorf turns his attention to Zelda, "Return her to her room."

Kursed gets right up into Zelda's face and stares right into her eyes, "At once, master," Kursed shows her teeth to Zelda as she smiles wickedly. Zelda returns the stare with a simple cold stare as if she was piercing Kursed's very soul. Kursed, of course, was not impressed.

"Hey buddy," Falco feeling like his old self wraps his arm around the vulpine and rests it on Fox's left shoulder.

"What's up, Falco?" Fox continues walking with his friend into the village.

"Well, not much, except the whole 'you saw Krystal in the shower' bit I just had to run with Katt."

Fox chuckled a little, "Sorry about that."

Falco shrugs his shoulders, "Eh, no worries. I was able to get out of it with some calm cool smooth talk."

"Finally making a move towards Monroe, huh?"

Falco lets go of his friend and holds out his hands, "Whoa now, easy, back up about six feet. No, nu uh, no way, no woman is ever going to tie this avian down."

"Is that so, Falco," right on cue, Katt puts her hand on Falco's shoulder.

Falco looks into Katt's eyes, "I can never win with you can I?"

Katt lets out a light laugh as the team gathers around.

Slippy and Amanda had found an old supply hut from the Gerudo and was able to fix some food for the rest of the team.

"I can't believe that those Gerudos had so many steaks and other meats in there," Amanda starts serving everyone a nice cut of steak

"I can't believe we are getting a nice steak meal after what we went through," Slippy is more than overjoyed.

"I can't believe your woman can cook, Slippy," Falco said with a smirk on his face.

Amanda stops over him, "Do you want one or not?"

Falco's smirk goes away, "Yes, please."

"That's better," Amanda sets the plate in front of Falco.

Fox with a smile on his face, _Never a dull moment with my team, _the smile went away, "We are still missing one important member," Fox said under his breath so no one could hear him, it was more for himself so he wouldn't forget the situation he is in.

"We have till tomorrow evening and then we strike the castle," Fox looks to the rest of his team, "we get a good meal tonight; thanks to Slippy and Amanda, get a word up to Bill and call in reinforcements and I'll call Wolf and get in touch with some locals and then we will storm that castle. Link has been captured we can use that to get the locals to fight for us."

"We are going to rescue Link?" Falco still not trusting of their new found ally.

"After everything I witnessed in that castle, it has become apparent that Link is not our enemy and Scales and Ganondorf is trying to suck the purity out of Krystal."

"Will she be okay?" Katt is just as concerned as Fox is.

"I can't be sure, Katt. We can only hope for the best."

The following morning after a good night's sleep, for everyone minus Fox that is, the team split up to rally the locals. Slippy had gone to Princess Ruto and the Zoras; who was more than overjoyed to help Fox. Amanda and Katt recruited Impa and the few soldiers that were left that were loyal to Princess Zelda. Falco went up to the mountains and the mention of Link was all that Darunia needed to rally the Gorons to fight. Bill was on the horn, after talking to Fox, and was bringing in his two-hundred man fleet that he had on standby to Hyrule and as for Fox he had the lovely task of going to the campsite of Wolf O'Donnell and recruiting his old nemesis. Wolf being true to his word agreed to assist the Star Fox team on this mission.

Back in the village: Team Star Fox, Star Wolf, Bill, Ruto and Darunia all sat in a circle around as Fox put the plans of the castle on his PDA and put it into projection mode so everyone could see it.

"Okay, this plan is straight forward. Darunia and Ruto have given us a hundred each of their warriors and mixed with Bill's fleet that gives us three-hundred fighters on our side not including the eleven of us sitting around this table."

"Uhh, Fox. There is no table," Falco still tries to be a smart-ass.

"Shut up, birdbrain," Leon snaps at Falco.

"Hey, Fox? How long does this truce last?" Falco is itching to put a bolt into Leon as he stares into the lizard's eyes

"Until we get back to Corneria, behave," Fox is stern with Falco, he is in no mood for this. "Now Bill will lead the fighters and attack the castle from above with bombs and destroy whatever flying adversaries Scales may have."

"Not a problem, Fox. You just leave the skies to me," Bill points at his chest and is more than eager to fight alongside Fox one more time.

Fox looks to Darunia and Ruto, "The Gorons and the Zoras will aid us into fighting through the doors and your job, after we get in, will be to crush as many Sharpclaws as you can giving us easy access while we are inside."

Wolf looks to the big mountain, not forgetting their last entanglement in the Fire Temple, "Another words; draw out Scales' army."

"I got it the first time, fluffy," Darunia not taking any smart talk from Wolf.

"You got lucky last time, don't assume you can defeat me."

Darunia just stays facing forward and doesn't acknowledge Wolf at all.

"Anyway," Fox tries to keep the team on track, "Wolf's team and my team will make our way through the castle and defeat Ganondorf and Scales, rescue Krystal, Link and Zelda and we call it a day."

"Sounds like a plan," Falco waves his hand, "However, if I may?"

"Go ahead," Fox gives his friend the floor.

"We still are outnumbered, Scales has hundreds and hundreds of followers, we need bigger firepower."

Slippy looks at Fox, "I say me and Amanda stay outside and give the Gorons and Zoras a hand."

Falco wanting to take a shot at Slippy, "I was thinking of someone who doesn't say, 'HELP FOX, HELP FALCO' every five seconds."

"Actually, I say we have Slippy and Amanda stick it outside but we bring with us a pair of Landmasters," Fox realizes that Falco is right and Slippy is very good in a Landmaster, "So it is settled, Slippy and Amanda will stay outside in Landmasters to give the Gorons and Zoras a hand."

"Works for us, anything to rescue Krystal," Amanda is eager to help.

"Wolf, I have a request."

"What is it, pup?"

"Have one of your men in their Wolfen and give Bill a hand, you are excellent pilots and I know you will do us a better service up in the air."

Wolf turns to Leon, "I choose you."

"Hmmph, whatever, as long as I am not bored," Leon agrees, kind of.

After the meeting Fox is all alone as he changes from his green and white travel clothes to his full black battle suit and black fingerless gloves, black pants with a dark blue trim and black combat boots. Fox's suit, a dark black jacket with a black padded vest underneath with a shoulder holster for a blaster. Fox puts his father's blaster in his shoulder holster, while putting his old faithful blaster in another holster that is on a belt and snaps the belt on. On his back is his black combat staff in its holster. Fox McCloud was ready.

Fox, Falco and Katt were sitting on the Landmaster that Slippy was driving while Wolf and Panther was on Amanda's. The Gorons and the Zoras were marching right behind them. Up above, Bill and his fleet, along with Leon, were keeping themselves directly above Fox's team as the long awaited battle draws ever closer.

_CHAPTER EIGHTEEN'S TITLE: MIDNA AND THE UNFORSEEN ARMIES_


	18. Midna and the Unforseen Armies

Chapter Eighteen

Midna and The Unforseen Armies

Up on the balcony overseeing the desert the strong four; Ganondorf, Scales, Dark Link and Kursed, are watching as Star Fox, Star Wolf and the locals head towards them. The sun is starting to decend behind the mountains and the clouds begin to a form as a storm is starting to brew.

"Well it looks as if tonight is where it all ends," Ganondorf rubs his chin with his left hand.

"So it does," Scales is standing in between Ganondorf and Kursed, Scales puts his right hand on the small vixen's shoulder, "Are you ready to finish your task?"

Kursed with her eyes closed, slowly opens them, "Yes, I am ready."

The Sharpclaws, of all shapes and sizes, and Ganondorf's minions fit with mostly Stalfos, Lizalfos and Skeleton like zombies are watching as the two landmasters, Gorons and Zoras are approaching.

The Team was marching towards Ganon's Castle and when they finally got there, they realized they were going to be in the fight of their life. Sharpclaws and undead creatures were everywhere to be seen, there had to be a strong two thousand at least, and with Fox's team only a little more over four-hundred, they knew there was no chance in winning without extreme skill and luck.

The Star Fox team and Star Wolf get off their respective Landmasters.

"What are we going to do?" Slippy's voice comes into Fox's ear. Fox had given Falco, Slippy, Katt, Amanda, Bill, Wolf, Daurnia, & Ruto ear pieces so they can stay in constant communication.

"We will fight," Fox looks to his left and right seeing how enemies are just all over the place, "If we are to die here, then let's have the Star Fox team…," looks at Wolf, "and the Star Wolf team die with honor and go down in history as the greatest teams in history."

The Sharpclaws and the undead creatures begin to march towards the good team and as they get close a dark portal comes above Fox's head.

"What the…?" Fox looks up as Link pops in with a new black necklace around his neck.

"Hey guys," Link looks around and sees the ordeal, "Please tell me I didn't miss anything."

"On the contrary," Falco gives him a shoulder tap, "You are just in time to RSVP."

"Sounds good to me," Link pulls out his sword and shield and is ready to join the fight.

"Before we get all happy," Fox kills the moment, "There is the matter of a couple thousand enemies to a mere four-hundred of us."

"What say we make it seven-hundred?" Link takes off his necklace and holds it up as the dark portal returns and increases ten fold.

A giggle comes through the portal, "Awww, does my pet wolf need a little help?"

"Midna, you are a laugh riot. How about some help down here?"

Right on cue, three hundred of Twilight Warriors pop out of the portal and is ready to fight.

Link gives a smug look to Fox as he puts the necklace back around his neck, closing the portal.

Fox returns the grin, "Still two thousand."

"Then let's trim their numbers."

Slippy and Amanda start the fight as they launch two charged blasts from the Landmasters into the gaggle of enemies. Bodies were flung all over the place. The Sharpclaws and creatures broke formation and ran at Fox and Link's team, The Gorons, Zoras, and soldiers ran toward the approaching enemies and a giant fight soon endured.

As the Gorons used their strength and the Zoras using their blade like wrists the soldiers helped with their spears and sword's the fight looked as if they could pull it off. However the real weapon was in the air as long as Bill's fleet along with Leon was able to drop bombs and blast from safe areas there was a good chance that the underdogs would win this fight.

"We are still outnumbered here Fox," Falco is fighting the best he can with his sword and his blaster.

"Let's hope as long as we have the power of the skies we can just bomb them to bits," Fox is confident since they are the only team here that has air power as he holds off a sword with his staff while following up with his blaster.

Slippy and Amanda keep the action going by shooting the cannon on the Landmasters towards not only to the enemy but the doors to the castle.

Fox used the Landmasters attack on the door as a diversion so he along with Link, Falco, Wolf, and Panther could sneak through the drain, the way he and Link did before.

"Come on, boys. We are going in and taking down Scales and rescuing Krystal."

"Along with Zelda," Link interrupts.

"Of course…" Fox was interrupted by Bill who had a worried tone in his voice.

"Fox this is Bill, we have a situation."

"What is it?"

"There is an enemy aircraft coming in," Bill oversees at least a hundred unmarked aircraft.

"Scales has Sharpclaws in aircraft?" Fox asks his partner.

"I don't think so, Fox," Bill responds, "There isn't a marking on the aircraft. They also came from outer space, I don't think that they would come from that deep in space if they came from Scales."

"Do what you can, we will try to end this fast."

The battle no longer appeared as if a victory could be attained. They were outnumbered on the ground and now the sky Fox and Link knew the only way of success was to focus on the center of the problem; Ganondorf and Scales.

They were making their way through the castle, shocked to find there wasn't a single enemy in their path.

"I don't like this, Fox," Falco was getting uneasy.

"Calm down," Wolf said, keeping his thoughts and focus on the task, "they must all be outside in the battle."

"Maybe," Fox is not convinced, "Unless we are walking into a trap."

"It's Ganondorf's way," Link wanting to get his opinion and experience on the matter, "He likes waiting in his throne room, he is wanting that final battle."

"Then let's not disappoint him," Fox & the team continues on through the castle.

Meanwhile outside in the battlefield, everyone is doing what they can to even the odds; Amanda & Katt are each in a Landmaster which are next to each other, each facing the opposite direction. While the two tanks were shooting, Slippy was standing on Amanda's Landmaster with a Gatling gun keeping any from getting too close. The Gorons with their endurance and strength and the Zora's with their agility and weapons are taking the fight to Scales' and Ganon's army. The aid of the Twilight warriors also help as well as Bill, Leon and the Cornerian fighters were taken it to the mysterious unmarked fighters. The heroes have the skill advantage but the enemy had the numbers advantage, and it would be only a matter of time before it would catch up to them. They could only hope that Fox and Link defeat Scales and Ganon before they succumb to their end.

"Hello," Dark Link appears out of the shadow, "miss me?"

Link pulls out his sword and everyone who has a blaster points it at Dark Link.

"I've come for you, Link. Can you fight me with honor?"

"Excuse me," Falco interrupts, "I have some unfinished business with you."

"Link and Falco you two stay here and take care of him. We must not waste time," Fox is right they have a time limit outside in the battlefield.

Falco holsters his blaster and pulls his sword out and stands by Link as the rest of the team continue through the castle.

"Let's finish this once and for all," Falco with his sword is ready.

"I can defeat you both, easily. You have a wounded out-dated Hylain and an oversized Thanksgiving meal who doesn't know how to use a blade," Dark Link says with much confidence.

And with that, Falco runs at Dark Link first, "I'll show you how much I don't know how to use a blade," as he swings his sword downward and then backward towards his right, both of which are blocked by Dark Link.

Like clockwork, as soon as Falco pulls back, Link goes for the opportunity and moves in with a horizontal strike, looking to cut his opponent's head off. Dark Link, who saw this coming, quickly ducks and kicks Link in the shin, bringing him down to one knee.

Falco steps on Link's back and uses the momentum to leap over Link and come down with a falling slash. Dark Link jumps backward dodging the attack, opens his arms wide, brings his sword inward for the strike, however Falco cuts him off with a block of his own.

As Falco and Dark Link stand there in a deadlock, Link rolls up and goes for the easy kill with a horizontal slice. However, Dark Link pulls Falco in with his sword causing Link's sword to hit the current deadlock which now became a two on one against the enemy.

"This is more entertaining then I could hope for," Dark Link says with much confidence.

"Take a look around, you can't defeat both of us," Falco is not letting his guard down. Deep down in his head he knows that Link is hurt and he isn't as skilled but the numbers are in their favor.

With a burst of adrenaline, Dark Link leans back and with a mighty thrust knocks both Link and Falco back as the battle continues.

Fox, Wolf and Panther bust down the door to the throne room, and as Link said he would, Scales, Ganondorf and Kursed was waiting for them. The room was monstrous with pillars standing all around holding the roof above their head and two windows on each side of the room and out each of the windows, except the side they just came in, was a straight drop all the way down where the battlefield was.

"Let Krystal go now!" Fox points his blaster towards Scales.

"I want my medallions," Ganondorf stands strong with Zelda tied up with chains behind her lying on the ground.

Fox takes out the remaining medallions out of his pocket and lays them on the ground next to his feet, "Come and get them."

"With pleasure," Kursed walks towards Fox.

As she walks closer, Fox forgets all about Scales as he lowers his blaster._ Why is she doing this? Can I save her? No, I must save her._

Panther runs after Scales without warning, "Enough games," Panther takes out his whip as Scales unsheathes his sword. Panther flings his whip around Scales' sword. Panther figures on him being big and almost all muscle giving him a small advantage and wouldn't be thrown around so easily. However, Panther underestimated Scales' size and strength who begins to pull him as Scales and Panther begins a test of strength, each pulling at each other.

Wolf evens up the score by standing up against Ganondorf, "Let's see why Link has such an issue with you."

"You have no idea who you are dealing with pup," Ganondorf swings his sword in a downward slash in which Wolf brings his duel blades in a cross faction blocking Ganon's sword from making contact, "You are stronger then you look."

"I am also faster than you," Wolf is ready for the fight.

"Krystal…" Fox begins but is quickly cut off.

"Kursed," Kursed corrects him.

"I don't want to fight you. I want to save you," Fox looks into her eyes which are mixed with her natural blue and a tint of red.

"Well, I am going to get back at you for everything you have done to me," Kursed's glare is cold and piercing.

"I will save you…or I will do what I must," Fox reluctantly takes out his staff.

Kursed pulls hers out, "Thank you for keeping your promise. And do you really think you are better then me with a staff?"

"I used yours on Sauria when I rescued you," Fox says it in a way to maybe get a reaction out of her.

"How sweet," Kursed sarcastically responds, "but I still have the experience then you on a staff."

"Krystal, I love you," Fox tries one last attempt in snapping her out of it.

Kursed acts as she was about to fall out of her battle suit but quickly shakes her head, "Fox, I can't believe you after what you have done."

"Krystal, I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted you safe."

"Is that why you think of me as nothing more then a damsel in distress?"

"What?" Fox is confused about the accusation.

Fox doesn't get a chance for a rebuttal as Kursed swings her staff horizontally catching Fox off guard hitting him in the right arm taking him down, "I'll show you which one of us will be in distress in a few minutes."

Kursed points her staff at the downed vulpine as the tip begins to glow blue, "Oh hell," Fox rolls out to the left as the freeze blast follows him across the floor. Kursed pulls back her staff as she leaps in the air, the staff glows green as she gets ready to use the staff's ground strike ability. She points the staff downward right at Fox who quickly leaps to his feet. Fox pulls his blaster out and shoots upwards at Kursed. Fox was careful to only fire in a way as it would stop her attack and cause her to come back gently landing on her feet.

"Why didn't you shoot me?" Kursed wants the honest answer out of him. She wants him to keep his promise.

"I didn't have the shot," Fox lies as he just wanted her ground attack stopped. As much as Fox is a man of his word, he can't see himself actually putting an end to the vixen's life.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kursed, once again, points her staff at Fox this time it glows red, "But I do."

Fox gets his reflector from his belt and as Kursed fires three shots at him; he uses his reflector to bounce them right off of him. One of the fire bolts bounces back to hit the deranged vixen in her shoulder. As she goes down in pain, Fox runs over to her side.

"Krystal, are you okay?" Fox goes to one knee and holds her in her arms.

"You are holding back, Fox," Kursed uses her outside leg and brings it up to kick Fox in the back of the head. Fox backs up in the shock as Kursed spins up with her staff going upward hitting Fox in the chin and again sideways to hit him in the right side of his snout. As Kursed spins her staff around for another attack, Fox can't stand it anymore as he blocks with his staff. Kursed's eyes' tells the story as she becomes shocked at the speed of Fox. His adrenaline starts to pump as he grabs Kursed staff and pulls her in fast to give her a chest bump, he releases her staff as he pushes her back enough to give her a sidekick in her stomach as he looked as if he was going to use his staff to knock her down. He decides a quick punch in the left side of her face to knock her down would suffice. As she laid on her back she looks up thinking if Fox is going to swing his staff downward grabs her staff by both ends and goes into a horizontal block which only proves to be her downfall as Fox stands on her staff driving it down into her chest and points the blade end of his staff over her neck.

"It's over, Krystal," Fox looks down at the vixen, who is clearly in his mercy.

"You did hold back," Kursed looks right at Fox's eyes as if she was looking at his soul.

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore then I already have."

"And yet, here we are."

"Krystal…"

"Kursed…" this time she was cut off.

"NO! You will never be a curse to me," Fox says with such anger and concern. Kursed almost looks as she snapped out of her mindset as she looks up into Fox's eyes and for the first time since her new life as Kursed; she actually looks as if she will finally listen to what Fox has to say.

With a swift kick to the already injured ribs, Falco goes down hard and with that kind of impact, he won't be getting back up for awhile.

"Finally, just you and me," Dark Link holds up his sword to Link.

"It won't change that I have defeated you before," Link puts his sword next to his opponent's sword.

Dark Link clashes with Link's sword bouncing it back and comes with a backward horizontal slash. Link ducks and allows the impact to hit his shield as he responds with a forward horizontal slash of his own. Dark Link swings his shield like if he was throwing a fist to bounce Link's sword back exposing Link's chest giving Dark Link an opportunity to kick Link in the chest sending him down to the ground. Dark Link walks over with his sword in hand about to finish the job, Link rolls to his side and kicks the Dark Link in his left calf muscle forcing him to come down enough to where Link could stab him with his sword. Although he was aiming for the chest, Dark Link saw it coming and swung his body into it allowing Link's sword to stab him in the arm.

As the Dark Link backed up in pain, Link made it back to his feet, "Now you only have one arm."

"Please," Dark Link holds his 'injury' up, "only grazed the flesh, my armor did most of the protection."

"Then the next one is taking your head off," Link runs at him, swinging his sword horizontally, Dark Link brings up his sword vertically with the blade up to block the attack. As Dark Link goes for another kick, Link catches it this time as he attempts to chop off Dark Link's leg. Dark Link pulls back in time, however looses his balance as he tumbles backward. As he falls to the ground he does a backward somersault and makes his way to his feet, only to meet Link swinging his shield as the Dark Link did earlier, punching the Dark Link in the face with his shield.

Dark Link comes back with his sword and punches Link's shield with the hilt of his sword bouncing his shield backwards allowing Dark Link to spin around hitting Link in the face with the back end of his hilt busting Link's nose wide open and knocking him back to the ground. As Link puts his hand to his face to judge how much blood is coming out Dark Link kicks Link to his back, kicks his sword out of Link's reach and stands on his left shoulder so he can't move his shield.

"Now you are defeated," Dark Link holds up his sword with both hands with the blade pointing down for the finishing blow, "If it will make you feel better, I do respect you as an opponent but now it is over. I win."

Link looks up at the Dark Link's face as it went from a victorious smile to shock and then from shock to despair as a red beam shoots out of his chest. Dark Link backs up off of Link as the blood is pouring down his chest and also out of his back as he turns his head around to see Falco who is still laying where he fell with his blaster in hand, still smoking.

"In the back? Really?" Dark Link is appalled at the lack of honor that came from that.

"Hey, you shouldn't turn your back on your opponent," Falco gives his two cents in.

As Dark Link falls to his knees he looks up at Link who has already made it back to his feet with sword in hand.

"Don't let it end like this," Dark Link wants to keep some of his honor as a fighter.

"Like you said you were a worthy opponent. I win," Link says as he gives a big horizontal swing taking Dark Link's head off. As the head is disconnected Dark Link's body disappears into shadow as if it never was there.

With the threat over, Link runs over to Falco and helps the injured bird to his feet.

"Thanks for the shot, Falco," Link puts Falco's arm over his shoulder.

"No problem," Falco takes his arm off and just lays it on Link's shoulder that is closer to him, "What say we finish this?"

"If you are up to it," Link begins to walk as he sees Falco's sword still laying on the ground, "You want to get your blade?"

"Not really," Falco looks back at it, "I am more of a blaster guy. You would easily kick my ass when it comes to a sword fight."

"Well when it comes to blasters, I never held one," Link replys with a smile on his face.

Two characters from the beginning wanted nothing more then each other's head was able to walk away after defeating the Dark Link as friends, who are now going to settle the score with Scales and Ganondorf.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Krystal," Fox gets off of her chest and kneels down next to her.

"I need to know," Kursed begins to sit up, "Why did you kick me off of Star Fox?"

"I wanted you safe," Fox says as if he had said it about a million times, which he feels he has.

"Yeah, I got that," that wasn't what she wanted to hear, "I mean what made you feel that kicking me off the team would really make me safe? I had nowhere to go."

"I thought you would go back to wherever you were before I found you."

"You know all I had was just my ship, I didn't really have a home."

"But you had the money then to…" Fox was cut off by the vixen.

"I was brokenhearted, I loved you," Kursed starts to break out in tears. Question remains is it Kursed or Krystal?

"I just didn't want you to die the same way my father did," Fox reaches out and holds her hand.

"How about now?" Kursed looks down at his hand and right back up to his eyes, "What do you want now?"

"I have regretted the decision a long time ago during the Angler Wars."

"Why didn't you look for me?"

"I thought you didn't want me to," Fox really doesn't have an answer.

"For awhile, I thought I didn't. But now, I feel I just wanted you to tell me everything."

"Krystal, come back to Star Fox. Come back to me," Fox leans in closer, "I promise I will kill myself before I ever say anything that hurtful to you again."

"Oh, Fox," Kursed shakes her head, "I do want to know, how long have you loved me?"

"Ever since I saw you in that crystal chamber above Krazoa palace," Fox says that as if he was declaring that to the press; proud and at the same time a little foolish.

"But you didn't know me then," Kursed tilts her head and gives him a weird look.

"Okay, so it was your looks that just made me almost fall out of my fur," Fox hoped that wouldn't backfire, being so shallow.

Kursed just giggles in a way she hadn't done in a long, long time, "I was that beautiful to you?"

"You still are," Fox looks into her eyes that are quickly loosing her red tint.

"And after you got to know me?" Kursed wants to know every feeling he has for her.

"I realized just how sweet, thoughtful and the most generous vixen you are in the whole universe that it made your beauty, in comparison, nothing on why I loved you," Fox quickly rebounded to be on the safe side, "But you were still and still are the most beautiful girl in the galaxy."

With that Kursed looks down to the ground as she realizes just how much he truly cares, "I have known you loved me for a long time. And I knew that you forced me to leave because you were worried for my safety. I was just so hurt that I just couldn't see it."

"I know, and I am so sorry," Fox feels this isn't really the right atmosphere but he feels it will work, "Krystal, if you come back to me, I just have one thing to ask."

"What is it, Fox?"

Fox's face turns bright red, "Krystal…you will make me the happiest fox…creature…individual in the universe if you…will…marry…me?"

Kursed…no Krystal's eyes become wide open as her tears come down faster, "What did you say?"

"I love you, Krystal. And I don't want to have one more mission unless you are by my side as my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Fox," Krystal wraps her arms around Fox and as he hugs her back he finally feels as victory has finally been achieved.

After a long battle Scales finally wears out Panther as he throws him into the wall of the fortress knocking the big cat out cold, "You aren't breaking my hold that easily my little blue vixen," Scales reaches into his vest and pulls out the remote control for the evil inducing device and cranks up to two notches below the max.

Krystal's eyes flash as she appears to have gasped in pain.

"Is something wrong, Krystal?"

She reaches down with her right hand and grabs her staff, "You really think I am going to ever love you again after what you did to me?"

"What?" Fox has no time to respond as Kursed drives her staff with the blade into Fox's left side hitting right under the heart. Fox falls back and hits his head on the ground as he feels his life leaving him from the fatal wound cast on him by, who he still feels, is the love of his life.

"Fox, NO!," Krystal's eyes flash again as her true deep love of Fox casted out any hatred that the machine induced on her. Seeing what she did to him, stabbing him in a way where he will bleed out in minutes, was enough to break Scales' hold on her. But at what cost?

"Fox, what have I done?" Krystal looks down at Fox as she puts her hand over the wound to do whatever she can to stop the bleeding.

"It wasn't you, Krystal. I am just happy you are back to normal," Fox's eyes tell the story, he has no regret and doesn't blame her for anything.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Krystal's tears are falling like a waterfall as she leans her head closer to Fox's.

"Krystal, I love you," Fox wants her to say it, one last time.

"I love you, too, Fox. I always have and always will," Krystal wastes no time and gives him one final kiss on the lips.

Fox returns the kiss and as she pulls back up, "Krystal, me and you will always be together."

Fox slowly drifts into an unconscious state and as death slowly begins to take hold, he lays there with a big smile on his face with the thought he was able to give his life for hers.

_Author's note._

_A year has past, and you people thought I forgot. No way, just work and school but this story will be finished and I promise I won't take a long time this time. In fact another reason why I am late is because I am working on my 2nd story which I will start posting after this is done. So bear with me my readers, MAF is back._


	19. The Final Battle

Chapter Nineteen

The Final Battle

Krystal is lying on Fox's chest with her hand on his wound. Right now she is oblivious to the rest of the world around her. The castle, the battle not even General Scales who did this to her was nowhere to be found in her head. The only thing that mattered was the dying vulpine in front of her, the one who she stabbed in the chest and the only one she would ever love. She is being extremely quiet, despite her crying; as she listens to his heartbeat slowly get slower and slower.

Falco and Link has just made it to the room and Falco points to Fox and Krystal, "Link over there, Fox is down."

Link notices Zelda tied up with Ganondorf preoccupied with Wolf, "I have to rescue Zelda."

"Right, help me over to Fox and then we will save Zelda together."

Link looks over and notices that Fox is closer and more or less on the way to Zelda, and she does appear safe for the moment, "Okay. Let's go."

As Link and Falco approach Krystal and Fox they see she is crying and there is blood on her hand as well as all over the floor. Falco kneels down next to her, "What happened?"

"I killed him," Krystal barely could get the words out as she remains motionless over his body.

"What?" Falco can't believe it, "Why Krystal?"

"Because she didn't have any choice," Scales walks over with the remote control in hand.

"What did you do to her?" Falco slowly makes it back to his feet as Link points his sword at the green dinosaur.

"I used her hatred and anger for Fox to destroy him," As Scales is opening his mouth to everything the images of being forced into a chair as her anger starts to be exploited right after she was about to forgive him starts swarming into her mind.

"I exploited her anger and used her to fight for us. I had no idea she was an excellent warrior. I expected that either you Falco or Fox would kill her or that would destroy the Star Fox team from the inside out. I knew she was strong but I had no idea she could give you both a fight for your money. She made for some very good entertainment. Now she has killed my greatest enemy; Fox McCloud. Now I will be able to destroy you all without a struggle."

"Is that so, you overgrown lizard," Falco in a rage runs for Scales only to be picked stabbed in the right shoulder by Scales left hand which is nothing but two huge blades wielded to his arm *authors note: if you have played Star Fox Adventures and seen General Scales you know what I am getting at* and is picked up by the blades and thrown against a pillar that holds the room up. Link runs at him with his sword raised up, but Scales is ready and side steps Link and kicks him in the side knocking Link down. "No one can defeat General Scales."

Scales' smile slowly faded as the remote control started to heat up and as he looked down at it he noticed the needle on the dial was over past ten and is trying to go to eleven, problem is there is no eleven on the dial. Krystal stands up and looks at Scales. Her eyes had her normal color again but she had a cross look. "That device controlled my anger?"

Scales looks up at her and back down at it, "Easy, Krystal. You can't use this much energy it will destroy you. But how are you activating it on your own?"

"You want me angry? You want me full of hate? Well you have no idea what that kind of pain feels like."

With that the device exploded in Scales' hand as shrapnel cut his hand all over the place, as he screamed in pain a loud explosion could be heard in the castle as the actual device itself blew up. "What the hell?" Scales looks right into Krystal's eyes.

"Like I said you have no idea what anger can do to you. Until now!" Krystal pulls up her staff and runs for Scales, who quickly unsheathes his sword only to meet a nasty clash as Krystal rams her staff against his sword. She pulls back fast and swings again horizontally as Scales blocks he almost loses his balance from the impact.

_She is half my size how is she making me lose my balance?_ Scales couldn't believe her impact. Krystal spins her staff and with the back end of her weapon knocks Scales blade arm to his side with his chest wide open she kicks downstairs in the monsters business. As he goes down to one knee in pain she uses her staff as leverage and jumps up into the air and her staff begins to glow green and as she comes down Scales raises his sword to block, to Krystal's delight. As her staff hits his sword with the earthquake ability activated shakes his sword to a point where the metal inside the blade disburses and his sword explodes. "You have to be kidding me."

Krystal not wanting to waste any more words with him continues the attack as he starts to back up he swings his left hand and blades at her she ducks as she sidekicks his gut. Scales backs up and thrusts his blade hand at her she holds her blade vertically with both hands and her staff goes in between Scales' blades and with one big turn of the staff with a big yell from Krystal full of adrenaline breaks his blades clean off his arm.

Scales screams in pain and goes down to his knees while holding his arm, "Wait, wait." Krystal raises her staff in the air and holds it. "I surrender; I can't defeat this kind of rage. Please show mercy."

"How about this? I'll show you mercy when you give me a reason why I should?" The staff came right back down against his face knocking him down to the ground as he gets to his hand and knees, she gives him a kick in the chest rolling him over on his back. She then raises her staff and smashes it down into his chest, possibly breaking a rib or two and if he didn't have his body armor it probably would have been worse, a lot worse. He rolls over to his opposite side away from Krystal holding his chest in pain as he slowly makes it back to his feet only for Krystal to stick her staff in the ground and spin around on it kicking him square in the face knocking backwards even more. Scales' body is broken, bruised and his face is covered in blood and she is only getting started.

After another couple dozen of staff attacks from different directions and areas Scales is leaning against a wall of the castle next to a window. His body is destroyed, how he is still on his feet and breathing is a miracle in itself. It is almost if the powers that be is keeping him alive just so he can endure more well deserved punishment at the hands of Krystal. "Please, Krystal. No more just end it already. Throw me out the window, cut my throat with you blade, I don't care just end it."

Krystal points her staff at him, "Aww, how sweet. You are actually begging me to kill you? Like I said, give me a reason to show you mercy."

"You are supposed to be the sweet Krystal, right?"

"Now don't you worry, I plan on being Krystal again. Just after I get rid of the evil Kursed inside and the only way to do that is to unleash her on you."

"Please, Krystal. I am too weak to even go to my knees. Just throw me out the window."

"Don't worry I will end it, but you are not going out the window," Krystal's staff begins to glow blue as her ice beam comes and freezes not only Scales but turns the wall behind him into brittle from the cold.

"Get me out of here you blue witch." Scales would eat those words.

"Very well," the staff glows red as her fire blaster burns him from the inside as the ice melts.

In pain Scales leans against the wall again only to hear it crack, "Oh no."

Krystal with a big smile on her face backs up a few feet and puts her staff in the ground while she positions herself on it with her leg hanging over the end of the staff. The staff's end shoots up the rocket boost as she launches it and herself at Scales and when her foot gives Scales a mighty kick sends him through the wall as she uses the momentum to back flip her and her staff back inside nice and safe. As for Scales, it sends him from the top of the castle to his well deserved fate below.

Krystal looks over her left and sees Ganondorf holding his own and then some against Wolf, Panther, Link and Falco who all are either hurt, tired or both from their previous battles either with Scales or Dark Link. She also notices Zelda standing nearby still tied up in chains. She figures helping her is a chance she could easily take and with her wise knowledge and power maybe she can help Fox.

"I told you that you weren't a curse," Zelda stretches her arms after being freed of the chains.

"That has yet to be seen, Zelda. I can't begin to tell you how…" Krystal was cut off.

"You don't need to apologize. I must say you are a skilled fighter," Zelda says pointing to the hole in the wall.

She looks at the wall and begins to smile which quickly fades as her ears drop down, "I let him control me and because of which, Fox is…is…"

"Now wait a minute, let me see to him."

Krystal and Zelda walk over to Fox, who has seen better days. Krystal takes the cloth she put on the wound before fighting Scales off so Zelda can see the wound. Zelda puts her hand in front of Fox's mouth to see if he is breathing….she doesn't feel anything. She puts her left hand on his right hand to feel his pulse as well as her right hand on his chest to feel for a heartbeat she feels the smallest of heartbeat and hardly any pulse, if any.

"He isn't breathing, but his heart is barely beating. Something needs to be done now, or he will die."

Krystal's eyes begin to water as she leans down next to him and holds his head close to her, "Come on, Fox wake up."

"Keep the airway open, I do have one thing that will save him," Zelda reaches into her dress and pulls out a small jar, inside is a flying pink creature, to Krystal it looks like a magic pink orb, "This is a fairy of Hyrule. If one is close to death, this creature has the power to save one's life. Provided the fairy chooses to save them and if it isn't too late."

"Chooses?" Krystal is puzzled as to why it wouldn't choose Fox.

"They only help one who is pure of heart and is worthy."

Zelda opens up the jar and flips the jar upside down and places it on Fox's wound. The fairy began to glow brighter and almost instantly the wound closed up, however Fox just laid there. After the fairy stopped glowing, Zelda closed the jar back up and put it back in her dress from where it came.

"That is all I can do, now we must see if his own heart is strong enough to accept it." Zelda stood back up and looked over her shoulder and kept an eye on the battle that continued on the opposite side of the room, "But Krystal," Zelda keeps looking in the same direction and closes her eyes, "He is very weak. Not his mind or heart but his body. I don't know if we made it in time or not."

Krystal felt as if her heart just sunk, _But I am the one who stabbed him. If he dies….it would be…no he can't die. Not now. Please Fox. _Krystal put her forehead on Fox's forehead and hugged him tight, "Please Fox, wake up. I am so sorry," Krystal looked back at the one question that Fox asked her, before she stabbed him. He asked her to marry him, something she has been waiting for since she can't remember when. What was her answer? What was her response to the one person who she loved more than anyone else? Her blade in his chest. He told her the one thing her heart needed to hear, so she stabbed him in his. She lays her head down on the right side of his face and looks outward and closes her eyes, "Please, Fox. Don't you get it? My life is a curse without you."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Fox began to hug her back, "And my life isn't worth living without you."

Krystal's head went up and spun around so fast her hair slapped the vulpine in the face, "Fox, you are alive," tears continued down her face, but this time for a different reason.

"Well, I can't really die before I marry the most beautiful girl in the world and break her dreams, now can I?"

Krystal has a smug look on her face, "Well the most beautiful girl is unavailable, but I'll be sure to tell her she missed out," Krystal leans down and gives Fox a kiss.

"That's a shame I really wanted to marry you," Fox gives her a small grin.

Krystal gives him a small love tap on his chest, "Oh shut up and kiss your fiancé."

Zelda looks down with a smile as the two lovebirds or foxes in this case, share in another kiss. Unfortunately, the mood had to be broken up by the princess as well, "Listen you two, I hate to break it up but we aren't finished here."

Krystal stands up and leans down to give Fox a lift up, "Can you stand?"

Fox grabs her hand and lifts himself up, "Yeah," Fox feels his side from where Krystal stabbed him, "I hardly feel any pain anymore."

"Fairies are special creatures on our planet," Zelda walks to Fox's left side and looks closer at the wound.

"Now where is Scales?" Fox pulls out his shoulder blaster, "I have something I want to give him for doing this to you."

Krystal lets out a slight giggle, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Fox gives her a puzzled look.

Krystal points to the hole in the wall, "Scales went that way."

"Who did that?"

"She destroyed him," Zelda points right at Krystal.

"Dang, girl. I knew you were the best," Fox grabs Krystal and pulls her close. "My only regret, I couldn't hurt him myself. So I got to do the next best thing."

Fox lines his blaster at Ganondorf and …

_NOTE: WE ARE NOW GOING TO BACKUP AND FOCUS ON THE FIGHT WITH GANONDORF_

Panther shook the cobwebs out of his head after being flung by Scales, "That guy is stronger then he looks."

"Panther get over here and help me," Wolf has left blade into the ground as he uses it as leverage to help himself back to his feet.

"Oh, come now. This is the famous Star Wolf team that Scales told me so much about? He said you would be excellent warriors. But your reputation clearly must have been only clicks and whistles," Ganondorf puts his sword into the ground and leans on the hilt, "Give me a challenge,"

"Trust me Ganondorf," Panther stands up and stands in between him and Wolf, "we haven't begun to fight."

Panther flings his whip at Ganondorf, only to have the bigger man grab it by the left hand and spins inward and with both hands on the whip pulls the giant cat towards him. The next thing Panther feels is Ganondorf's giant fist in his face.

"Yep, I can tell that I am in a real fight."

Falco punches the floor after getting up, "I'll show you, Scales."

Link grabs Falco's wrist and pulls him up, "I think Scales will get his just reward," Link points to where Krystal has just spun her staff breaking Scales' blades on his left hand.

"Yep, she is pissed," Falco looks at Link, "I prefer staying away from her when she is like this."

"Well, you promised to help me save Zelda," Link points to a Zelda, still tied up in chains.

"I have a better idea," Falco has an evil grin on his face.

"Falco, you promised," Link doesn't know what Falco is thinking of but he will have none of it.

"Trust me on this and back me up," Falco starts running.

Wolf leaps over Panther, stepping on his shoulder for some extra air, looking to body slam Ganondorf. Unfortunately for Wolf, Ganondorf is waiting for him and grabs the wolf out of the air by the throat and throws him down to the ground, "Nice try."

Ganondorf picks up his sword and stands over Panther and is about to stab him, "Now you are finished my big cat friend."

The next thing that Ganondorf feels is a wrist around his throat as Falco jumps on Ganondorf back and has his arm around Ganondorf's neck like a vice grip.

"Leon, isn't going to let me live this one down," Panther makes it back to his feet, "Getting saved by Falco."

Ganondorf, out of instinct, spins around and goes to a knee where Link is waiting for him who bashes his skull with his shield. As the impact sends him backwards Ganondorf reaches back and grabs Falco and throws him over his shoulder and into Link. Before Ganondorf makes it all the way back to his feet, Wolf rushes in with a major tackle knocking the big man down and Wolf sitting right on top of him with his right blade ready. Before Wolf can strike Ganondorf kicks Wolf in the back flinging him over his head. Ganondorf rolls over to his hands and knees, only to be kicked in the chest by Panther and knocked back down.

"You four think you can defeat me? I have only just gotten warmed up," Ganondorf flips up too his feet and grabs his sword and runs for the four heroes. Link holds his sword up and collides with Ganondorf, the impact however was enough to knock Link's sword out of his hand.

"Heh, heh. I gotcha now," Ganondorf swings downward for Link's head. Link quickly goes to his hands and knees and rolls out of the way dodging the blow but when he gets back up he is suffered a huge boot across the face knocking him down.

Falco runs towards Ganondorf looking to punch him in the face. Falco brings his fist back as he was running only for his wrist to be caught by Ganondorf who forces Falco backward down to his back. As Falco is being held by Ganondorf, Panther jumps onto Ganondorf's back and when Ganondorf leans back he is jumped on to the front by Wolf. Ganondorf brought in his wrist before Wolf made full impact and uses his wrist to push Wolf back off and reaches behind him and throws off Panther.

"Give it up and I may show lenience. It must be apparent that there is four of you and you still can't defeat me."

Link picks his sword back up, "We aren't even close of being beaten yet."

"Then allow me to end this," Ganondorf picks up his sword with both hands and runs for his long time enemy.

…shoots.

Ganondorf stops in his tracks as Fox's blaster leaves a nice hole in his chest.

"Got him," Fox has a big grin on his face as he, Krystal with her staff and Zelda with her bow walks side by side up to the fight.

"You think one blaster bolt is enough to defeat me? The great Ganondorf, The Great King of Hyrule?"

"You aren't king yet," Zelda shoots him in the chest with a light arrow and as the glow from the arrow blinds the dark king, Krystal does a nice running jump and comes down with a big smack in the face with her staff.

"And you aren't ever going to be," Krystal brings up her staff and as it glows green smacks Ganondorf in the face while the earthquake feature is activated. The impact flings Ganondorf a good ten yards, "That's for creating that machine in the first place."

Ganondorf rolls backward and gets back to his feet, "Aww, the lovely Krystal. I see that you have been broken from the spell."

Krystal with an angry look on her face, "Your evil spell couldn't make me forget how much I love Fox."

"Ahh, but it did," Ganondorf grabs his sword and walks closer to the vixen, "None of the emotions we fed you were fake, you wanted to hurt Fox. We just allowed you to feel it more then you could on your own," Ganondorf leans down and looks in her eyes, "You enjoyed fighting for us, you enjoyed being able to mop the floor with Falco."

"I wouldn't say she mopped the floor with me," Falco buts in.

"You went back with your face busted up and you were unconscious," Ganondorf gives a sharp look to Falco then back to Krystal as Falco crosses his arms and pouts.

"Like I said," Ganondorf continues, "You enjoyed beating FALCO up, you enjoyed fighting Fox. We could feel it."

"You forced it on me," Krystal isn't going to be fooled so easily.

"Maybe, then again maybe not. What makes you think that Fox McCloud won't kick you off his team again? What makes you think he won't break your heart one more time? Let's face it, you are nothing to him."

That was as far as he got as Krystal takes her staff and smashes it against Ganondorf's chin which caused him to back off.

"That's it," Fox runs at Ganondorf with his own staff and gives him a nice smack across his face as well, "Star Fox team…..and Star Wolf team attack."

Panther picks up Ganondorf and with two hands holds him above his head and as Panther throws him up into the air. Wolf blasts up into the air and grabs him by his blades and throws him right back down to the ground. As Ganondorf gets back to his feet he is met with a spinning roundhouse kick from Falco right across his face. Ganondorf rolls over and gets back to his feet as Fox and Krystal both jump up and smashes both of his clavicles with their staffs bringing the big man back down to his knees. He is then hit with five bolts, four blasters from Fox, Falco, Panther and Wolf and one Fire blast from Krystal's staff.

"You think that will defeat me," Ganondorf struggles to his feet with his sword for support. "Your feeble attacks are not strong enough to destroy me."

Ganondorf raises his sword up, "I am the evil king. You will all bow before me."

"You will bow to us," Zelda fires another light arrow into his chest.

"No," Ganondorf holds his position, despite an arrow going right through his chest, "I am not going to lose to you again."

Link holds The Master Sword up as it glows, "The power of the Triforce of Courage will flow through the blade and destroy evil forever," Link gives the evil king one last thrust through the heart.

With that Ganondorf fell. The Triforce of Power once again faded from his hand as his life was once again leaving him.

"I can't believe it. I have fallen again," Ganondorf staggers back and forth, "I blame that worthless general."

"Blame yourself, Ganondorf. You never could defeat me," Link holds out his sword, pointing his blade at Ganondorf.

"Maybe in the next life, Link."

Ganondorf takes one last breath and falls to the ground.

"It is over," Zelda uses her powers and the bow and arrows vanish.

Link walks next to Zelda, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Link. I am fine," Zelda gives Link a nice smile, waiting for him to finally say something.

"Krystal," Falco gives the vixen a hug, "I am glad you are back, kid."

Krystal returns the hug, "Why's that? You afraid I'll mop the floor with you again."

Falco pushes Krystal off of him, "Now wait a minute, I was going easy on you. I mean it is unheard of, The Great Falco, losing a battle, especially to a little girl."

"Oh really?" Krystal holds her staff up to his beak, "I'm a little girl?"

Falco backs up as he stammers, "Now, now. I didn't say that. Besides we all just had a warped fight, no one is a hundred percent."

"Krystal, you know you will always be my little girl," Fox wraps his arm around her, a feeling she has long waited for.

"That's for sure and forever," Krystal leans into him.

"Now let's go we need to help our friends."

As the team walk out of the front door they notice that the battle is over. Bodies of their enemies and some Gorons, Zoras and Hyrule and Cornerian soliders are in heaps all over the place. Fallen aircraft from both sides have been destroyed. The question remained is how did it end.

Slippy was the first to acknowledge them as he runs up to them, "Fox, Falco and Krystal too. Krystal? You are Krystal right?"

Krystal laughs but understands his question, "Yes, Slippy. I am fine."

"What happened, Slippy?" Fox is looking around wondering why the battle is over.

"The weirdest thing happened, Scales came shooting out of that hole in the wall up there right?"

Everyone looks at Krystal, who smiles, "What?"

"Go on, Slippy."

"Anyway, all the Sharpclaws just upped and left and the earth shook as they all took off in their spaceships."

"Those Sharpclaws are such cowards," Falco crosses his arms, "their leader gets defeated and they high tail it in run."

"And just very recently all of those skeleton like creatures just vanished into the ground."

"It must have been Ganondorf's defeat with him gone his power over these evil creatures was gone and they went right back from where they came," Zelda says to Link.

"Right."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Bill already left with the remaining of the fleet, Leon parked his Wolfen next to yours," Slippy points to Wolf and Panther, "And Amanda and me are getting these Landmasters ready for Great Fox retrieval."

"Where is Katt?" Falco looks around and doesn't see her.

Slippy stays silent.

"Slippy," Falco grabs him by his shoulder, "Where is Katt?"

"She was well…she is laying over there with the other bodies."

"Katt," Falco runs over the direction in where Slippy points.

"Oh no, Katt," Krystal begins to cry.

"Easy, Krystal," Slippy winks his eye towards the team, "She is alive."

"What?" Fox is puzzled.

"Katt wanted to play a joke on Falco so she asked Amanda and me to play along."

"Oh boy," Fox begins to smile.

"Katt sure knows how to be mischievous," Krystal lets out a small laugh.

Falco keeps running as he finally discovers her body, "Katt."

Falco leans down next to her as she lays there, her hair is a mess, her uniform is ragged and her eyes are closed. "Katt, wake up."

Katt remains quiet as her mind wants to burst out laughing.

"Katt, come on now," Falco picks her up and holds her, "I am so sorry I wasn't here to protect you," Falco admits to himself he is no good at these talks but if she is gone he might as well be honest with himself. "I really do care about you, Katt. If you would wake up, I promise we would be the epic couple. We would have fun, we would go out and paint the galaxy."

Falco leans his head down next to her face only to have her give him a kiss, "Oh do tell me, Mr. Lombardi, what color would we use?"

Falco looks down at Katt with a happy then angry expression, "Blood red, with your blood, you psycho female," Falco drops Katt right on her butt and starts running as she gets up laughing.

"Oh come on, Falco. You said you loved me," Katt begins to chase after him.

"No way, I never said that."

"But you said we would be the most, what was the word you said? Epic couple? What does that mean?"

Falco looks back, "It means you are staying far away from this bachelor."

"I don't think so," Katt has the most playful look on her face.

"Those two will never grow up will they?" Fox looks at them and looks over at Krystal.

"I think they are being cute," Krystal gives Fox a nudge.

After Falco and Katt calm down everyone gets together and they all make it for the clearing where the aircrafts are parked for a well deserved relaxation and a briefing before they make their next move on what they are going to do now.

Author's note: And there you go. Krystal is back to normal, her and Fox rekindled, Ganondorf is killed once again, General Scales learned to fly and even Falco and Katt had a moment. I hope you will join me for one last chapter coming up soon: Chapter 20 The Aftermath and the end of this story. Be sure to join me when I start my 2nd story. It will be a sequel to this story as some moments of this story will be mentioned. Sorry LOZ fans as if right now I don't see it being another crossover but a sole Star Fox story. I have the story already planned however as of yet I do not know what the title will be. I promise to let you know at the end of chapter 20. With that this is MAF signing out.


	20. The Aftermath

Chapter Twenty

The Aftermath

They did it. The greatest threat that any of them have faced has been destroyed. Ganondorf has been killed once again, General Scales took a little tumble out of the castle and Krystal won the battle of her very soul by destroying the evil Kursed once and for all. Four Arwings sat outside Hyrule castle as Fox, Falco, Krystal and Katt are, for the first time since coming to this planet, having a nice visit with Link and Zelda. Bill and the Cornerian Army had already left, heading back to Corneria. Star Wolf decided that the time to split came and went, Fox gave them his word that he would put a good word in with Peppy so they can get a nice paycheck for their assist. Slippy and Amanda gathered what they could from the battle such as the Landmasters and whatever weapons weren't used and headed back to the Great Fox. The Twilight Warriors already went back to the realm of darkness from whence they came.

Krystal was standing on a small hill looking over the field, "I wish I actually stopped to enjoy this place."

"You should have seen the lake," Fox walks up next to her.

Krystal jumps into Fox's arms giving him a big hug, "I am so happy we are together again," Krystal reaches behind her and takes out her ponytail and lets her hair fall. "It's been awhile since I cut it huh?" Her hair was partially over her shoulder and lying on her chest, while the rest was behind her and he could see it lined up under her arm. She grabs the part on her chest, "I probably should cut it off, what do you think, Fox? I mean you are probably used to me with short hair, right?"

Fox looks back to the vision that he had with her having long hair, cooking in the kitchen and Marcus running in. "Actually, Krystal, I think you look beautiful with your hair long."

Krystal has a big smile on her face, "Well then I'll keep it then, just get rid of these split ends."

Fox smiles back at her, "You are the best, Krystal," Fox is picturing two vixens right now, the one in his vision and the one standing right in front of him.

Krystal turns around, "No I am not."

Fox gets concerned and comes around her left side, Krystal then turns her head to the right, "What are you talking about?"

"So much time has been lost," Krystal's eyes start to water, "Before I was put in that machine, I heard what you said about me when you were at the lake. You loved me all this time, and I kept casting it aside."

Fox grabs her right shoulder and spins her around, her head looking down. Fox gambles and goes for it, "Our break up gave us a great opportunity."

Krystal looks at him with a puzzled look, "What? What good could possibly have come from it, if anything it nearly….."

Fox kisses her on the lips before finishing his thought, "We were able to feel what we missed from each other. And now I have the best feeling in the world, I have you back in my life."

Krystal looks back down, "That is sweet, Fox. But we lost over a year of our relationship."

"I am sorry for that as well, Krystal. I am so so sorry, I wish I could make it up to you."

"No, Fox," Krystal looks back at him, "It was my fault as well. How can I make it up to you?"

"Krystal, you are too perfect," the comment put a smile back on her face, "But there is something you can do to make it up to me," Fox gets a smug look on his face.

Krystal plays along, "Oh okay, what is that?"

"I wasn't joking in the castle, and now that I am not hurt, I can do this properly," Fox reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small blue case.

Krystal heart nearly stops as she puts her hands up to cover her mouth.

Fox gets down on his knee and does a proper proposal, "Krystal, I realized that making you leave was the worst mistake I made. Instead of getting you out of danger, I caused danger for us all, in more ways than one. I put this off so long that it cost us a year of our relationship, I should have told you a long time ago," Fox opens the case and inside was a beautiful 14 karat white gold ring with a genuine diamond and two sapphires studs one on each side of the diamond, "I have kept this in my pocket for over a year and a half now, wanting to ask you. I always thought you would say no, but then after you left, I knew I had to find you and tell you put it all out there. Krystal, will you marry me?"

Krystal put her head into her hands to cover up the tears coming down her face, "Yes." Fox didn't hear her because of her hands muffling her voice.

"What?"

Krystal falls to her knees, "I love you more than anything else, of course I will marry you."

Fox stands up and pulls Krystal up with him, "I love you too," Fox takes the ring out of the case and slides it on Krystal's finger.

As the two lovebirds share another kiss the rouge Falco looks on, "It's about time."

"I'll say," Katt stands behind him crossing her arms.

"I am happy things worked out between them," Zelda walks up next to Falco, "She always had a good heart and he loves her so much that he risked his own life to get her to see it."

"I don't know about that," Falco looks at Zelda, "My boy has always been stubborn."

Zelda gives a smile to Falco, "True love is always stubborn."

"Yeah, Falco," Katt gives Falco a hug from behind.

Falco looks at Katt who's head is on his left shoulder and smiles, "Yeah and you are just simply out of your mind."

"Oh come now, you were worried about me at the battlefield," Falco's smile faded away, "Say you love me."

"Whoa now, granted you are my friend and I do care about you but to love someone? That won't set with this lone wolf."

"Falco you aren't getting any younger," Fox and Krystal walk down the hill to join the rest, "Don't take her for granted, don't make the same mistake I did with Krystal. And never take love for granted," Fox bats an eye at Link as well, who is remembering the advice the vulpine gave him back in the desert.

"Well I won't tell my girl to leave. And when I want to tell her I love her then I will," Falco's eyes widened as he recollects the choice of words that just exited his beak.

"You love me? I am your girl?" Katt has the biggest smile, "Oh Falco, I knew it. I love you too."

As the hug gets tighter, "Wait a minute, wait a minute. That's not what I meant."

Link chuckles to himself and looks over at Zelda, "Are you okay?" Link puts his arm around her, finally acting as he will make his move.

"I am fine," Zelda rests her head on Link's shoulder, obviously accepting his gesture.

Fox chuckles and gives him a thumbs up, "There you go."

The moment changes as Fox's communicator goes off, "Fox this is Slippy, come in."

Fox pushes a button on his headset, "Go ahead, Slippy."

"I want to show you something, I don't think our mission is done."

"All right, Slippy," Fox turns off the communicator, "I hate to cut this short but duty calls on the Great Fox."

Link extend his hand to Fox, "Will we see you again?"

Falco beats Fox to the punch and shakes Link's hand first, "Oh you know it. We are friends now and we know where your planet is."

Krystal and Katt each shares a hug with Link and Zelda as does Falco who gives Zelda a quick hug.

"Fox thank you for helping me out."

"I should thank you and your princess, if not for you two," Fox holds Krystal's hand, "I would have lost her."

"No you wouldn't," Zelda adds in, "You love each other too much, it would have came to you someday."

"I have something for you," Fox pulls into his pocket and pulls out a blue wing and hands it to Link, "With this you can contact our Great Fox anytime."

"Thank you," Link looks at it with a look that says 'I give up trying to understand this technology', "You have a lot of strange stuff."

"Maybe someday I can show you more," Fox shakes Link's hand, "But for now we got to get going."

The Star Fox team each hop into their Arwings and fires them up.

Link and Zelda each waves goodbye as Link yells out, "Don't be a stranger, McCloud."

"I won't and remember what I said," Fox gives Link a thumbs up, "Don't take love for granted."

Link stands there with an embarrassed look on your face.

"You and Fox make a beautiful couple," Zelda waves at Krystal completely ignoring what Fox just yelled at Link.

Krystal giggles, "Thank you, so do you two."

Zelda gasps as she looks back at Link and smiles.

With that the four Arwings take off and head back to the Great Fox.

The bridge of the Great Fox opens as the four members of Star Fox walks in to re-join Slippy and Amanda. As everyone sits around the bridge, Krystal pulls her chair as close as she can to Fox's.

"Slippy, what's the problem?"

Slippy turns on a holocom and zooms in the bottom of the castle where Scales fell, and there was no body but a trail of blood that led away from the battle.

"You have to be kidding me," Fox is puzzled on how he possibly survived.

"Well he may have survived but he won't be coming back," Krystal has a proud look on her face, "Unless of course he wants me to mop the floor with him again."

Fox and Falco can't help to laugh at that comment, "Sure thing, blue."

After Fox is done laughing he looks at Slippy, "Is that all you wanted to show us?"

"Not quite," Slippy bends down under the table and comes back up with a big piece of metal and lays it on the table.

The Star Fox team stands up as they circle around Slippy, "What is it?" Falco is the first to ask.

"A piece from the enemy aircraft that attacked us."

"Okay, so we need to figure out where it came from….." Fox is cut off by Slippy.

"I found a clue," Slippy points to a large capital 'D' on the aircraft.

"Dash," Falco immediately blurts out, "He used that symbol on his fighter when he was with Star Falco."

"That's right," Katt continues, "I remember he left our team and returned to Venom."

"Well looks like this is your mission, I give you my blessing to leave and resume your Star Falco. I wish you good luck."

Falco and Katt look at each other and then back to Fox.

"Fox," Falco walks around the group and makes his way towards Fox, "Now granted the name Star Falco, obviously a better name."

Fox crosses his arms and gives him a smug look, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, but joking aside. I loved being the leader of my own team but let's face it, I don't get that true thrill and excitement as being with Star Fox and I miss the good times we have together."

"You actually miss something?" Fox has a smile on his face, he is enjoying every minute.

"Yeah, yeah. So what I am saying is, we want to stay with Star Fox," Falco extends his hand.

Fox shakes his hand almost immediately, "You are always welcome here."

Fox then turns to Slippy, "I guess we should pilot for Aquas so you two can go home."

"No way," Amanda blurts out, "Now I see why Slippy keeps coming back, we are staying put. Right Slippy?"

Slippy trying to hide a smile tries to play it off, "Whatever makes you happy dear."

"Well we only have four rooms and there is now six members of Star Fox. Obviously Amanda will join Slippy in his room."

"And I'll put all my stuff into your room, Fox," Krystal says with authority as if saying Fox you will not tell me no.

Fox looks at her who has her arms crossed and her a big smile on her face, "Yes ma'am."

"Well my room is still my room," Falco sits down and leans back in the chair.

Katt starts to feel down, "I guess I'll take Krystal's old room."

"I mean if Katt wants to move in with me to make herself feel better she is more than welcome….." Falco is cut off with a kiss on the cheek from Katt.

"Thank you, Falco. I'll move my stuff right now," Katt runs down the hall with Falco chasing her.

"No wait a minute, you won't girly up my room."

The rest of the team share a laugh an all too familiar rabbit face pops up on the holocom.

"Great work Star Fox team, I have just received word from Bill that the mission was a huge success. I even heard Star Wolf helped out, I will be sure to thank them properly. As for you Fox I will keep my promise and put you on the permanent military payroll as well as a bonus."

"Thank you, General Peppy."

"Just Peppy my friend. Just ask if there is anything I can do for you."

"Actually, Peppy," Krystal speaks up with a small tear in her eye.

Fox notices the tear, "Krystal what's wrong?"

Krystal ignores him, "Can I ask a favor?"

"Why Krystal, it has been a long time. You look lovely my dear," Peppy is overjoyed to see the young vixen back.

Krystal shows a quick smile but she still appears sad, "Thank you, Peppy. But this is important."

"Aw, yes. What is it? You can ask me anything, you know I think of you like a daughter just like I think of Fox as my own."

Fox now knowing they are about to be wed shakes his head at the gross and sick thought that just went through his mind with a chuckle.

"My parents are dead, and I have no real older friend," Krystal stops and takes a look and Peppy's eyes quickly realizing she may have insulted him, "no offense."

Peppy laughs, "None taking, I know I'm old. Hell I have a granddaughter; I think that qualifies me as a member of the old people group."

Krystal can't help but laugh at that, "Well anyway. I want to ask you if you would give me away?"

Fox opened his eyes wide and felt like he was slapped to reality.

"Give you away? What do you mean?" Peppy looks at the vixen who is now bowing her head with tears coming down.

"My father is gone and I feel like I can only ask you to give me away at our wedding."

"Wedding," Peppy is about to do jumping jacks, "Fox it is about time."

Fox laughs nervously, "Yeah, I believe so."

Krystal looks at him and smiles, "No kidding." She turns and looks back at Peppy, "So, Peppy would you?"

"Krystal you don't need to ask, it would be more than an honor to hand you to Fox."

"Thank you, Peppy and now to show you a preview for the wedding," Krystal runs around the table to Fox, grabs his shoulders and jumps into his arms and gives him a big kiss on the lips.

"We may have to deal with Dash though," Slippy interrupts.

Fox who now has just one beautiful vixen on his mind is in no hurry to have another fight, "We will talk about it after our wedding."

"But Fox," Krystal laughs as she is still being held, "We need time to plan the wedding a month or two at least."

"Shucks, so no fighting for two whole months, not to mention the honeymoon?" Fox shrugs his shoulders, "Oh well, I guess Dash will wait."

Krystal laughs as she pushes Fox's shoulders so she can hold herself up, "Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"Sauria?" Fox asks.

"Definitely," Krystal shares another passionate kiss with her vulpine.

THE END OF LINK MEETS THE STAR FOX TEAM

The Star Fox team starting with four members now has six members and three couples. Well maybe two and a half. Now they head for Corneria for a well deserved break and a long overdue wedding. What will take place only the second story will tell, Readers be ready for my next story: Fox's Venom of Love and War.


End file.
